Ojamajo: The Verz Incident
by Kadaj5
Summary: Takes place after A Challenging Encounter. Jou-sama has fallen ill with a mysterious malady. And the only hope may lie in a children's card game!  Reviews are appreciated. Chapter 10 re-uploaded.
1. A night in a shack

-A night in the shack-

* * *

><p>A figure wearing a hooded cloak walked down the streets. It was night and the streets were nearly deserted, but she didn't mind. She felt a need to not be seen. Eventually, she walks into a back alley, taking care to ensure her guard remained up.<p>

It was the right place. At the end of the alley was a shack. The figure wasted no time and went to knock on the door.

"Come in," replied a voice from inside. The figure did so. "Can I help you?"

The figure snapped her fingers. In a flash, a cloud of smoke poofed around her; when it dissipated, the figure was wearing an elegant dress fit for a queen and had silver hair that reached to the floor.

"I have been looking all over for you." The figure, Majo Kai no Jou-sama, as she was usually called, took a seat in one of the chairs. "I have to know something. Something that you could possibly know."

"Ask away." A boy emerged from the darkness. He wore blue jeans, a black shirt with a metal Darth Vader on it, and grey shoes. "What do wish to know, your highness?"

"It's about that time a while back." Jou-sama looked down and pulled out a deck of Duel Monsters cards. "I don't get it. I've used this Six Samurai deck numerous times. And yet, I've lost every single time."

"That's it?" a new voice asked. It emerged and revealed itself to be a small pixie-like being. She wore a dress, had blue hair, and had wings that were both angelic and insectile. "It's just a children's card game? What's wrong with losing a few with a deck?"

"Because I feel I should've won by now. I've studied this deck repeatedly, learned every possible combo, and shuffled well. And I still keep losing."

"So you want to challenge me to try and test your luck?" The boy gave a quizzical look.

"Yes."

"Very well. I'll use my Verz deck."

The boy, Kada, got out his deck and placed it on the table. Jou-sama did the same. After shuffling each other's decks, they drew five cards. Kada allowed Jou-sama to go first.

It was odd. Jou-sama could never get the right card at the right time. By the time the duel was over, Kada had a full monster card zone while Jou-sama had nothing.

"And have you tried exchanging decks with others?" Kada inquired.

"Yes. And every single time, the deck worked for them. Every combo I learnt, used by them. And when I used their decks, I still lost. It's like every deck you gave us rejects me." Jou-sama balled her fist in frustration.

"I see." Kada closed his eyes in thought. "Then why don't we exchange decks?"

"Let's try it."

The male Puella Magi and the Queen of the Witch World traded decks and dueled again. This time, Jou-sama won. And she did so very easily despite Kada getting a powerful opening hand and drawing his cards right.

"Interesting. It seems you have an affinity for the Verz deck." Kada then noticed something on Jou-sama's arm. "Hmm? What is that? On your arm?"

Jou-sama grimaced and showed him. It was a black mark that went in a rough scale-like pattern. "I don't know."

"It reminds me of some of the Verz monsters," the pixie-like being, a Chara named Eva, blurted, "Though without the tentacles and metallic scales."

Jou-sama's eyes went wide. "N-nani? !"

"Relax." Kada shook his head. "It may be someone's idea of a prank." Kada pulled a card form his pocket and released its contents: a bottle of water. "If I may test this theory." Jou-sama pulled her glove down to reveal the entire mark. Kada poured the water on it…and it washed off in ink. "False alarm."

Jou-sama breathed a sigh of relief. Kada took a close look at where the mark was.

"I'm glad it was just some prank. I give you my thanks, Kada. I'll take my leave now." Jou-sama withdrew out the door. "I apologize for being an inconvenience."

"Oh, not at all, your highness," replied Kada.

"Just 'Jou-sama' will be fine."

"Whatever floats your way."

Jou-sama nodded. "Farewell." Jou-sama left, putting her disguise back on. She warped to Zutto Oshare Maho-dou and reentered Majo Kai via the branches on the tree.

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes after Jou-sama left. Kada and Eva were alone, figuring out what to make of the situation when a figure rose out of the shadows. He looked just like Kada, except his colors were darker and slightly inverted.<p>

"You're so predictable, Skaj." Kada opened his eyes to look at the Shadow.

"Oh come on!" grumbled the Shadow. His name was Shadow Kada, but Skaj certainly worked for him. "You could at least act surprised!"

"Just cut to the chase: Is everything going according to plan?"

"Well, yeah! Except for one thing."

"And that is?"

"Well…"

"Will you get on with it? !" grumbled Eva.

"Okay! It's not going according to plan! Happy? !"

"Mildly." Kada transformed into his Puella Magi form. Skaj did the same. His colors were reversed compared to Kada's now and his Soul Gem may as well be called a Grief Gem. "I have some news though: Jou-sama does have it."

"So I was wrong about the plan's status?" Skaj smirked with enthusiasm.

"Yes. And now Phase One is complete," Kada chuckled, "Does Black Queen know about it?"

"She suspects nothing," Skaj said dryly.

"Fix it." Kada frowned. "And make sure the only _she_ knows."

"Whatever. At least that's part of the plan."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p> 


	2. Duel Time

-Duel Time-

* * *

><p>"Face it, Onee-chan! You can't win!" Pop boasted.<p>

She had a good reason to be so confident: She had a Flamvell Firedog and Flamvell Magician, with 1900 and 1400 atk respectively. She also had a face-up trap card, Fiendish Chain, and a set card. Her hand had two cards in it. She had 4700 Life Points left.

Her opponent and older sister, Doremi, had a Naruria Bamboo Shoot and one set card in her spell and trap zone. Her only monster was bound by the chains of Pop's trap. Her hand had 4 cards in it. She had 2700 Life Points left.

"Now, I'll tune Lv4 Flamvell Magician with my Lv4 Flamvell Firedog!" Pop raised her hand as her two monsters flew into the air. "Powerful dragon, come forth from the metal refuse and show them your might! Synchro Summon! Scrap Dragon!" And with that, Scrap Dragon appeared where there were once two monsters at, coming in at 2800 atk. "I activate Scrap Dragon's effect: I can choose one card on my field and on card on yours and destroy them. I'll choose my Fiendish Chain and your Bamboo Shoot!"

"Nani!?" Doremi watched in shock as Scrap Dragon aimed it's lasers. At once, both Bamboo Shoot and the Chains binding it were destroyed.

"Now Scrap Dragon, attack Doremi directly!" Scrap Dragon began its attack: a breath of flame.

"Not so fast, Pop-chan," Doremi retorted, "Reverse card, open! Call of the Haunted, activate! With this, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard in Attack Mode" Purple smoke seeped out of the card.

"Reverse card, open! Solemn Warning activate!" Pop activated her face down card and paid the 2000 Life Points. The figures depicted on the card gave their warning…and dispersed the purple smoke before it could revive something. The fire coming from Scrap Dragon made a direct hit, reducing Doremi-s Life Points to 0. "I win again, Onee-chan!"

"Ahhh, why me?" Doremi pouted as the holograms faded. "I really am the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world!"

"Cheer up, Doremi-chan," offered Hazuki, "You'll get better at this game. I'm sure of it!"

"I can't even beat Pop in this game."

"You haven't faced me yet," replied Onpu, "I'll give you a game."

"I think I'll pass." Doremi walked out of the duel arena with a sullen look on her face.

It had been four months since they had run into that strange boy. The decks he had given to Jou-sama, Majorin, and Captain Amelia gave them the idea to create a Duel Arena in Majo Kai. And it was, surprisingly, improving the livelihood of most of the witches. It hadn't been long before there were full blown tournaments.

Doremi had one of the worst rates out of everyone there; a 12:909 win/loss ratio. The only one who had a worse record was Jou-sama herself.

"But Doremi-chan! You can't just give up like that!" Hazuki ran after Doremi. "You'll improve! I promise!"

"That's what you said last time." Doremi continued walking away. "I'm all dueled put for the day anyway, so I guess I'll just –go- home." Doremi mounted her broomstick and flew off to return to the Human World...only to be intercepted by Aiko.

"Doremi-chan, please! We can help!" Aiko said with concern.

"Onee-sama!" Pop called, "Ai-chan's right! We can help, but only if you let us!"

"And I still keep losing!" Doremi cried, "The only one I've beaten is Jou-sama, and that's only because of her bad luck with those draws!" Doremi pushed past Aiko and flew off.

"Doremi-chan!" Aiko, Onpu, Hazuki, and Pop called. But it was too late; Doremi was already out of earshot.

"Minna, gomennasai," Pop lamented, "It's my fault for driving Onee-sama this far. I shouldn't have rubbed my victory in!"

"Don't worry about that now," Aiko replied, "Worry about getting Doremi-chan back to her old self."

"I think I know something that might cheer her up!" Hazuki lit up.

* * *

><p>Doremi was about to enter the door back to the Maho Dou when she heard a familiar snickering. Dorme turned around and saw herself staring back.<p>

"What do you want, Shadow Doremi?" Doremi said angrily.

"Oh, just the usual," Shadow Doremi replied as her colors reverted to their natural darkness, "So, I heard you just can't win at these card games?"

"Urusai, Shadow Doremi!" Doremi snapped.

"Oh, what's the matter? Too much of a loser to win? Such a shame…"

Doremi got her poron out, but her doppelganger simply pulled out hers and waved her finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Doremi-baka. You and I both know that I'm the stronger of us!" Shadow twirled her poron absentmindedly while mocking her light half. "Unless you want to settle this some other way?"

"I'll take you on, in a duel!" Doremi activated her duel disk.

"Interesting. Very well! I'll play a children's card game with you!" Shadow Doremi grinned and activated her own duel disk. Both of them drew their cards and their LP went to 8000.

"Duel!" they said in unison.

"I think I'll start things off," said Shadow Doremi, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" The Shadow drew her card and smirked. "I think I'll summon Naturia Mantis in Atk mode!"

Naturia Mantis came to the field with 1700 Atk.

"When you normal summon a monster, I can special summon Naturia Cosmobeet from my hand!" Doremi said. Naturia Cosmobeet came to the field with 700 Def.

"Tch! I'll set two card facedown." Shadow Doremi grit her teeth. "Turn end."

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Doremi draws her card and begins thinking about her move. "I'll activate the spell card Heavy Storm! With this, I can destroy every spell and trap on the field!" A powerful whirlwind kicks up, making Shadow Doremi shield her eyes. When she recovers, she sees that her spells and traps are gone. "Next, I'll summon Naturia Pumpkin!"

Naturia Pumpkin appears with 1400 Atk.

"You really should've just given up!" Shadow Doremi taunted, "I activate Naturia Mantis' ability! If you normal summon a monster, I can send one Naturia in my hand to the graveyard and destroy it!" Shadow Doremi tosses her card…and Naturia Mantis catches Naturia Pumpkin in its claws.

"You may be able to destroy my monster, but you can't stop its ability to special summon any Naturia from my hand!" Doremi called out. Naturia Pumpkin raised a vine and opened a way for another monster. "Awareru! Naturia Stag Beetle!" Naturia Stag Beetle emerged with 2200 Atk. But it couldn't stop Mantis from crushing Pumpkin in its claws.

"How does it feel to be one card short?" Shadow Doremi mocked.

"You're going to pay for that!" Doremi declared, "First, I'll switch my Cosmobeet to Atk mode!" Naturia got ready to fight with 1000 Atk. "Then, I'll activate Naturia Forest!" At once, a forest appeared, though nothing like the kind of forest any of them was used to. "Now, I'll attack your Mantis with my Stag Beetle!" Naturia Stag Beetle rushed Naturia Mantis with its mandibles. Mantis tried to catch it, but it wasn't enough. Stag Beetle clamped down and crushed Mantis, inflicting 500 damage to Shadow Doremi.

"Finally, I'll let Naturia Cosmobeet attack you directly. Show her who's boss!" Cosmobeet tackled Shadow Doremi, reducing her LP to 6500. "I'll set one card face down." Doremi sets her card. "Turn end."

"Why you-!" Shadow Doremi fumed. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Shadow Doremi drew her card and smirked. "Since I have no spells and traps, I can special summon Naturia Pineapple from my grave!" Shadow Doremi pulled the card from her grave and placed it onto her field…but it didn't appear. "Come on! I did everything right!"

"OBJECTION!" came a new voice. The source was from a figure that Doremi swore she had seen before. She turned her head and saw him. The mysterious boy she met months ago- Wait!

_That isn't him_, Doremi thought, _His oranges are blacks and vice versa. Plus, he has no shadow. Which means-_

"What are you doing here, Traitor! ?" Shadow Doremi yelled angrily. Doremi was now even more confused.

"Just here to watch this game and tell you that Naturia Pineapple doesn't work if you have anything that's not a plant or beast in your grave," Kada's Shadow replied.

"Urusai, Skaj-baka!" Shadow Doremi yelled again.

"Just continue."

"I'll beat you up later." Shadow Doremi turned back the duel while Skaj snickered. "Where was I? Oh, right! Activating Dark Hole so I can destroy your monsters!"

"N-n-nani? ! My-my monsters!" Doremi panicked, but then remembered her card. "Oh! Reverse card open! Starlight Road activate!" Suddenly, a silvery path cut through the vortex, nulling it. Flying down the path was Stardust Dragon. "Your card is negated and I get a Stardust Dragon to my field! And now-"

"Tsk, tsk." Skaj snickered again. "Naturia forest only works when you negate a card's _activation_. Since Starlight Road doesn't do that, you don't get a free Naturia."

"Hmph! I'll set one monster." Shadow Doremi grumbled as she did so. "Turn end."

"I'll defeat you in this game." Doremi gave a deep breath. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Dormei took a look and saw her ace monster. "I'll release Naturia Cosmobeet to summon Naturia Bamboo Shoot!" Cosmobeet vanished from the field so as to allow Bamboo Shoot to come in with 2000 Atk. "Naturia Bamboo Shoot's effect: When tribute summoned using a Naturia monster, you cannot activate spells or traps!"

Shadow Doremi grit her teeth. "Tch!"

"Now, I'll attack your set card with my Stag Beetle. Go!" Naturia Stag Beetle did as commanded. The card was revealed to be Naturia Cherries. Stag Beetle crushes it in its mandibles. "And now-"

"Naturia Cherries' effect: When destroyed by battle, I can special up to two more from my deck in face down position!" Shadow Doremi smirked as she set her Cherries.

"Great. Just what I need." Doremi frowned. "I'll attack one of them with Bamboo Shoot!" Bamboo Shoot leapt up and struck one of the Cherries, destroying it. "I'll attack the last one with Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon used its breath weapon on the last one, destroying it. "You can't summon anymore from your deck. I'll end my turn."

"You and those stupid remarks." Shadow Doremi angrily said. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Shadow Dormei winced at what she drew. "I'll set one monster. Turn end."

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi looks at what she drew. "I'll summon Naturia Dragonfly!" Naturia Dragonfly appears with 1200 Atk. "Dragonfly's effect: For every Naturia in my graveyard, he gains 200 Atk. I have 2, so that's, uh?"

"1600 Atk," Skaj said, "You seriously need a tutor."

"I know. Now stop trolling," said Doremi, "Fuu, fuuna, FUU!" That was answered by a snicker form Skaj. "In any case, I'll attack with Dragonfly!"

Naturia Dragonfly rammed into Shadow Doremi's set card. It was Naturia Beans.

"Naturia Beans effect: Once per turn, it cannot be destroyed in battle." Shadow Doremi grinned. "Bet you didn't know that, did you?"

"I'll attack it again with Stag Beetle!" Stag Beetle rushed it, but the Beas threw something at Doremi, inflicting 500 damage to her. "Nani yo!"

"Attack it while it's face-up, you get burned." Skaj said absentmindly.

Despite the damage, Stag Beetle did its job, crushing Beans in its jaws. "Since you activated an effect while my Beetle battled it, I can revive a Naturia from my graveyard!" Stag Beetle dug into the ground and grabbed something. "Return to me, Naturia Cosmobeet!" Cosmobeet, who was holding onto Stag Beetle's jaws, leapt off and landed with 1000 Atk.

"Now, Stardust Dragon! Attack her directly with Stardust Stream!" Stardust Dragon introduced Shadow Doremi to its breath weapon, reducing her LP to 4000. "You too, Cosmobeet! Show her what you're made of!" Cosmobeet tackled Shadow Doremi again, reducing her LP to 3000 and knocking her down.

"Are you done yet?" Shadow Doremi got back up. "'Cause I'm about to make you suffer!"

Doremi shook her head confidently. "I'm not done yet." Doremi grinned. "I'm tuning Lv4 Dragonfly to my Lv2 Cosmobeet!" Both monsters flew into the sky and started glowing. "The Naturia guardians lend aid to those in need. When the time comes, your tricks are of no use! Synchro Summon! Naturia Barkion!" From the glow, Naturia Barkion came flying down with 2500 Atk. It lands behind Doremi. "Turn end."

"I'm not going to lose to you! Watashi no Turn!" Shadow Doremi's deck glowed with a pitch-black light. "All of my rage and hate! Take it and turn it into strength!" Shadow Doremi used DESTINY DRAW and drew her card. She smirked when she saw it. "I'll set one monster facedown. Turn end."

"That's it?" Skaj mocked, "You wasted your DESTINY DRAW on just that play? What a joke!"

"Urusai!" Shadow Doremi shouted.

_For once, I agree with Shadow Doremi_. Doremi frowned at what she was thinking. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi looks at what she top-decked and sighs when she finds out it's just a Pot of Duality. "I'll attack your set monster with my Stag Beetle!" Stag Beetle rushes Shadow Doremi's monster. It's revealed to be a Naturia Dragonfly. Stag Beetle tries to crush it like it did with the others, but Dragonfly easily escapes it's grasp.

"Dragonfly cannot be destroyed in battle by monster with 2000 or more Atk." Shadow Doremi smirked. "It's really a shame, wouldn't you agree? And wouldn't you agree that you suck?"

"You're the one who's losing, Shadow Doremi," retorted Doremi, "I'd say it's you!"

"You both suck!" laughed Skaj.

"Urusai!" Doremi and Shadow Doremi said in unison. It was now clear to them that they had something in common: They both couldn't stand Skaj. They realized what they were doing, shook it off, and got back to the duel.

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Shadow Doremi drew her card. She winced when she looked at it. "Turn end."

"I'm still winning this. Don't get cocky," Doremi muttered to herself, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi drew her card and got a look of triumph on her face, "I think I just won!"

"You don't have Exodia in your deck, Doremi-baka!" Shadow Doremi retorted, "You don't even have five cards in your hand!"

"I've never used Exodia before, and I don't think I'll ever use it," Doremi replied, "It's my turn, so I'll summon Naturia Fruitfly from my hand!" Naturia Fruitfly appeared with 800 Atk. "Fruitfly's effect: For every Naturia Monster I control, your monsters lose 300 Atk and Def!"

"Doremi controls four monsters, so that's 1200 off right there." Skaj shrugged. "She's right. You're definitely –"

"Don't EVEN!" Shadow Doremi shot Skaj a death glare…which he just smirked at.

"Since Fruitfly has less than 2000 Atk, it can defeat your Dragonfly! Now, Fruitfly! Show that Dragonfly what you're made of!" Fruitfly rammed Dragonfly. Dragonfly couldn't slip away and was crushed. Shadow Doremi was now wide open!"

"Naturia Barkion! Attack Shadow Doremi directly!" Barkion did so. One swipe from its claws reduced Shadow Doremi's LP to 500. "Are you ready, Bamboo-san?" Bamboo Shoot nodded. "Un. Good luck!" Bamboo Shoot attacked Shadow Doremi directly, reducing her LP to 0 and blowing her back a fair distance.

Doremi wins!

"I-I-I won? I won! Yosha!" Doremi cheered. "I did it! I finally won!"

"I'm gonna kill you for that!" Shadow Doremi fumed as she got up. "I'm gonna make sure your death is PAINFUL!" Shadow Doremi charged Doremi with her poron drawn. Skaj simply stood there and watched while Doremi drew her own poron and prepared to defend herself.

Doremi dodged her Shadow's magical blast and retaliated with her own. Skaj put a barrier in between the two. "This isn't fun anymore. Break it up!" Doremi and Shadow Doremi leapt away from the barrier.

"Give up, Doremi-baka! It's two Shadow against one light being! You'll never win!" Shadow Doremi boasted.

"Actually, it's just you and her. I'm just here to watch." Skaj kicked back and relaxed. Shadow Doremi jaw-dropped.

"Why you- You Traitor! !" Shadow Doremi fumed. "It's bad enough that you work with your light half! And now you refuse to help me against a light being here? !"

"I am a traitor after all," retorted Skaj, "What'd you expect?"

"Doremi-chan!" called a voice from above.

"You got lucky, Doremi-baka." Shadow Doremi pointed her finger at her light half before bolting off to the nearest shadow to escape.

It wasn't long before Aiko, Onpu, Hazuki, and Pop descended. They only caught a glimpse of Shadow Doremi before she escaped.

"Doremi-chan! Daijoubu yo?" Hazuki asked with concern.

"I couldn't have been better!" Doremi said with excitement. "I won! I finally won!"

"You won?" Pop asked, "Against who?"

"Against Shadow Doremi." Doremi said with pride. "Oh, it feels so good to finally win!"

"That's great- "Aiko began, but then noticed who else was here. "What are you doing here ?!"

"That's not Kada," Doremi said, "That's his Shadow, Skaj."

"How do you do?" Skaj said in a mock greeting.

"Doremi-chan! Do you remember what Kada was capable of? !" Onpu warned, "If he's his Shadow-"

"Onpu-chan, Skaj-san simply stood there and occasionally trolled us during the duel," Doremi explained, "Though Shadow Doremi did say something about him being a traitor-"

"And things just got boring again," Skaj interrupted, "I'll be seeing you dopes later." Skaj turned away, only to turn back to them. "Unless any of you want a game?"

"We don't have time." Aiko shot Skaj a suspicious look. "I think it's time for you to go."

"Meh. You chumps are all boring anyway." Skaj turned around and vanished into the same shadow Shadow Doremi used to escape.

"Doremi-chan. Jou-sama has summoned us. We need to get going." Aiko continued.

"Demo ne, what about everyone else?" Doremi asked.

"Hana-chan and Momo-chan are already there waiting for us," Hazuki replied.

"And Meg-chan?"

"Still studying abroad in the Human World," said Onpu.

Doremi sighed. "I miss her."

* * *

><p>"Minna-san," Jou-sama addressed her audience. They included Majorin, Captain Amelia, the Ojamajos, and the Senior Witches, as well as Majo Rika and their fairies, if any. "I would like to thank you all for coming here today."<p>

"Hai, Jou-sama." The Senior Witches gave their respectful bows.

"We have received word that the Shadows have begun challenging their light halves to duels." Jou-sama gave a look of concern. "I fear that they're trying to find a way to raise the stakes of this game."

"Jou-sama!" Doremi Spoke up.

"Hai, Doremi-chan?"

"I was challenged earlier today by my own Shadow. I won, but she had another with her."

Jou-sama did a double take. "Daijoubu? !"

"I'm fine, Jou-sama." Doremi gave a look of concern. "You do remember Kada, right?"

"I'm afraid I do. What does he have to do with all of this?"

"His Shadow showed up in the middle of mine and Shadow Doremi's duel. He did nothing except troll us occasionally."

"Hmm. Interesting. Anything else?"

"Shadow Doremi mentioned him being a traitor."

Doremi's statement was met with muttering from the Senior Witches.

"A traitor amongst their ranks?" Majorin asked, "How did that come to pass?"

"All I can say is be on your guard." Jou-sama rose from her throne. "The Shadows have fooled us in the past. And we…And we…" Jou-sama, suddenly feeling weak, collapsed.

"Jou-sama!" Majorin caught her just in time, but Jou-sama's breathing was labored.

"JOU-SAMA!" the Ojamajos called.

"Wh-what happened?" Onpu gasped.

"I-I don't know!" Majorin replied.

"In any case, we have to get her to the clinic." Dr. Majo Heart pressed her hand to Jou-sama's forehead. "She's running a fever! We have to hurry!"

"Un!"

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Removed all the openings and Feature Duels.**

**Disclaimer: All OCs were used with permission.**


	3. Tag Duel and an odd Occurrence

-Tag Duel and an odd Occurrence-

* * *

><p>It was a tense time in the clinic. Jou-sama had just fainted from unknown causes in the middle of her meeting, shocking everyone.<p>

Dr. Majo Heart was doing a scan on her, using magic when necessary. Even as the other Senior Witches left, Majorin refused to leave Jou-sama's side. Only the Ojamajos joined Majorin in staying with Jou-sama.

"How is she?" Doremi spoke up. Majo Heart turned to her.

"I would find out sooner if I wasn't being interrupted every two seconds," Majo Heart informed, "I'll let you know as soon as I'm done."

"Ok. Minna?" Doremi turned her head. "Let's go."

The Ojamajos all shuffle out of the clinic to give Majo Heart some breathing room. Majorin still refused to leave.

"You truly care for the Queen, don't you?" Majo Heart said with respect.

"I do," Majorin replied, "In ways that others can barely understand."

Majo Heart takes a sample from Jou-sama and places it inside a vial. "I'll be taking this for analysis. Do what you will." Majo Heart leaves, allowing Majorin some time to Jou-sama.

"Please, Jou-sama!" Majorin begged, "Please be alright!"

* * *

><p>"All we can do is wait and see if whatever Jou-sama has can be cured." Momoko explained.<p>

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Aiko replied.

"But what can we do? We can't just use magic to heal her!"

"We can try going Super Witch Form and using that magic-" Doremi suggested.

"We don't know if we can even use that Form," Pop warned.

"We can at least try!"

"Mamas! Can't we get along?" Hana-chan pouted.

Pop, Doremi, Aiko, and Momoko continued arguing with each other while Hana-chan played peacemaker. Hazuki and Onpu decided to leave them be and hope that they can get to an understanding. The two apprentices left for another part of the castle.

"Do you think we should've helped Hana-chan?" Hazuki asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes." Onpu sweat-dropped. "I don't know what's been going on with Jou-sama though and…I don't think I can offer anything."

"Don't be hard on yourself, Onpu-chan. You've been one of our best friends!"

"But after making this mistake, I'm not sure anymore."

"And that's all you will ever be," came a voice that Onpu was all too familiar with. Hazuki and Onpu spun around and saw both Shadow Onpu and Shadow Momoko. Shadow Onpu was giving them an evil look, but Shadow Momoko looked as though she had been a wreck for some time. "Shadow Doremi-chan didn't like losing to her worthless light half, so Shadow Momoko and I are going to revenge her by beating you two!"

Both Shadows activated their duel disks. Suddenly, dark tendrils were fired at both Ojamajos, wrapping around their arms and forcibly activating their duel disks. The tendrils faded, but Onpu and Hazuki could still feel them gripping their arms.

"It's a new feature Black Queen-sama granted to our duel disks," Shadow Onpu boasted, "With it, we can stop people from simply fleeing!

"Here's the thing: Shadow Momoko and I challenge you to a Tag Duel!"

"Since we have no choice," began Onpu, "Bring it on!"

"If Doremi-chan can overcome a horrible losing streak and defeat her Shadow, then so can we!" Hazuki proclaimed.

"Duel!" they all said in unison. All their LP meters went to 8000.

"I'll start things off!" Onpu said, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Onpu looked at the card she drew, seeing that is was Dragunity Legionnaire. "I'll start by activating the spell card Terraforming! With it, I can add on field spell from my deck to my hand! I'll choose Dragon Ravine!" Onpu adds her card and sends Terraforming to the graveyard.

"I'll now activate Dragon Ravine!" Onpu placed the card in its slot, causing the scenery to change into a massive ravine that had the occasional dragon flying. "Once per turn, I can discard on card to wither add one Lv4 or below Dragunity to my hand or send one Dragon-type monster form my deck to my graveyard." Onpu discards a card, Dragunity Phalanx, and adds Dragunity Dux to her hand.

"Now, I summon Dragunity Dux to my field!" Dragunity Dux arrives from out of the Ravine with 1500 Atk. "When he's normal summoned, I can choose a Lv3 or below Dragon-type monster in my graveyard and equip it to him." Dux reaches his hand through a portal and pulls out Dragunity Phalanx. "I'll activate Phalax's ability: If he's equipped to my monster, then I can special summon him to my field!"

Dragunity Dux turns Phalanx loose and it becomes a monster with 500 Atk.

"Now, I tune Lv4 Dragunity Dux with Lv2 Dragunity Phalanx!" Onpu declares as Phalanx and Dux fly high into the air and disappear in a flash of light. "In times of dire, the knights of the dragons shall appear and aid in the conflict! Synchro Summon! Arrive, Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana!" Onpu's chant heralded the arrival of her Dragunity Knight.

"Vajrayana's ability allows me to equip a Lv3 or below Dragon-type in my graveyard," Onpu explained, "I'll choose Phalanx again. And I'll again use his ability to special summon him!" Phalanx is turned loose by Vajrayana to become a monster again. "I now tune Lv6 Vajrayana with Lv2 Phalanx!" Both dragons fly up into the air and vanish just like last time.

"Powerful dragon, come forth form the metal refuse and show them your might! Synchro summon! Scrap Dragon!" Onpu chanted, heralding the coming of Scrap Dragon. "I'll set one card face down. Turn end."

"I don't know about this, Shadow Onpu-chan," Shadow Momoko said shakily. Onpu and Hazuki looked at her with a perplexed look; Shadow Momoko never acted this way before.

"Pull yourself together, Shadow Momo-chan!" Shadow Onpu encouraged, "We can't let these light beings win! Especially since _we_ challenged them!"

"I hope so." Shadow Momoko gripped the top card of her deck. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" Shadow Momoko looked at her card and frowned. "I'll start off by summoning Gem Armadillo to my field!" Shadow Momoko's Armadillo appeared with 1700 Atk. "Gem Armadillos' effect: When this card is normal summoned, I can add one Gem-Knight monster from my deck to my hand."

Shadow Momoko adds her card, Gem-Knight Lazuli, to her hand. "Now, I'll activate the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion! This card works like polymerization, except for Gem-Knights!" Shadow Momoko started smirking. "I'll send the Gem Armadillo I control and the Gem-Knight Tourmaline in my hand to the graveyard so I can summon Gem-Knight Zirconia!" Shadow Momoko grins as Gem-Knight Zirconia appears with 2900 Atk. "And now I'll-"

"As a Tag Duel, none of us can attack until we've all had a turn," Onpu said.

"Tch! I'll set one card. Turn end!" Shadow Momoko looked at Onpu with anger.

"W-watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hazuki said nervously. She looked at her card and felt relieved. "I'll activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. With it, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field! I'll choose yours, Shadow Momoko!" A whirlwind coming out of Hazuki's card emerged and struck Shadow Momoko's set card. It was revealed to be Dimensional Prison before being destroyed. "I'll set one monster. Turn end!"

"Hmph! If you're gonna play that way, then I will too!" Shadow Onpu declared, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Shadow Onpu smirked at what she had drawn. "First, I'll activate the spell card Heavy Storm! With it, I can destroy all Spells and traps on the field!"

"N-nani?" Onpu was dumbstruck at the fact that Shadow Onpu had drawn that card on turn one. She recovered when she remembered that drawing that card on turn one was relatively uncommon. Regardless, a powerful windstorm emerged form Shadow Onpu's card, blowing away and destroying Onpu's spells and traps. The Ravine Onpu had used vanished without a trace. "Darn it."

"Next, I'll activate the spell card Future Fusion! I pick a fusion monster and then send its fusion materials from my deck to my graveyard. On my second Standby Phase, my monster will be summoned! I think I'll choose this!" Onpu shows everyone else the Five-Headed Dragon. "Now, I'll send two Dragunity Phalanxs, two Dragunity Aklys', and a Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to my graveyard!"

Shadow Onpu sent her cards while Onpu got a look of concern. "Hazuki-chan! Shadow Onpu has set up her graveyard! We have to be careful!"

"Un!" Hazuki agreed.

"If you're done chatting with each other," Shadow Onpu hissed, "I'll activate Terraforming! And since you know how it works, I'll just add Dragon Ravine to my hand!" Shadow Onpu smirks and gives a wink to Shadow Momoko. Shadow Momoko nods her head. "I'll now activate it!"

With that, the area once again changed into the Ravine. "I'll activate its effect: By discarding one card, I can add one Lv4 or lower Dragunity to my hand! I think I'll discard this one and add this!" Shadow Onpu discards Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite and adds Dragunity Aklys. "Since Zephyros is now in my grave, I can activate his ability: By returning a face-up card to my hand, I can revive him…so long as I take 400 damage." Shadow Onpu returns Dragon Ravine to her hand and Zephyros emerges from the ground. The process strikes Shadow Onpu, reducing her LP to 7600.

"Since Ravine has left the field, I start it up again and get another card!" Shadow Onpu grinned.

"N-nani? !" Onpu now had a reason to worry: Activating a card effect that gave a deck consistency twce in one turn frequently gave the opponent an advantage. "Just continue."

"With pleasure! I'll discard Light and Darkness Dragon so I can add Dragunity Dux to my hand!"

"You and your theatrics," sighed Shadow Momoko, "I'd like my turn to come sooner, if you would."

"Ugh! You'll get your turn soon enough!" Shadow Onpu nearly snapped, "Now then, where was I? Oh yes! I'll summon Dragunity Aklys!" The small dragon appeared with 1000 Atk. "Since it was normal summoned, I can special summon one Dragunity from my hand and equip it with Aklys! Say hello to Dragunity Arma Leyvaten!" Aklys withdraw into a more weapon-like form while it called for Leyvaten. Leyvaten answered, appearing with 2600 Atk. "And since Leyvaten was special summoned, I can equip it with any dragon in my graveyard! I think I'll give it Light and Darkness Dragon!" Leyvaten raised its hand, calling Light and Darkness Dragon from the graveyard and then mounting the powerful dragon. "Turn end."

_This isn't good!_ Onpu thought, _If I destroy Aklys, then it'll just destroy something either me or Hazuki controls. And If I destroy Light and Darkness Dragon in anyway, then Shadow Onpu gets any monster from her graveyard. I have to think things through…_

"Yosh. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Onpu winces when she sees the card she just drew. "I'll summon Dragunity Legionnaire to my field!" Dragunity Legionnaire appears with 1200 Atk. "His ability lets me equip him with any Lv3 or below dragon in my graveyard! I'll choose Phalanx." Legionnaire reaches into the ground and then pulls Phalanx out of it to use as a living weapon. "I'll activate Phalanx's ability and special summon him to my field!" Legionnaire releases Phalanx and allows it to take flight.

"Now, I'll tune Lv3 Dragunity Legionnaire with Lv2 Dragunity Phalanx!" Onpu declares as both the dragon and winged warrior fly into the air and disappear in a flash of light. "A driving force of certainty makes its way through the hordes. A flash of hope becomes my ally! Synchro Summon! Get ready, Ally of Justice Catastor!" From the flash comes the machine, landing with 2200 Atk.

"I'll now attack Gem-Knight Zirconia with Catastor!" Onpu declares.

"You're kidding right?" Shadow Momoko mocked, "In case you didn't know, Zirconia has 2900 Atk. What could Catastor possibly do to it?"

Ally of Justice Catastor fires its laser. Gem-Knight Zirconia counters with its powerful fists, but Catastor's beam blasts through it and disintegrates Zirconia. "N-nani? ! Demo ne, HOW? !"

"Ally of Justice has a special ability: Whenever it battles something other than a Dark monster, it destroys it automatically," Onpu explains, "And since Zirconia was an Earth monster…"

"Grr," Shadow Momoko fumed.

"Now, I'll attack you directly with Scrap Dragon!" Scrap Dragon aims its lasers at Shadow Momoko and then fires. Shadow Momoko is hit, and her LP drops to 5200. "Turn end."

Shadow Momoko just stood there, as though in a daze.

"Shadow Momo-chan! It's your turn!" Shadow Onpu called. "You have to pull yourself together! Don't think of that attack as THAT experience!"

_What is she talking about?_ Onpu mentally pondered. _Maybe something happened?_

"Shadow Onpu! Why is Shadow Momoko acting like this?" Onpu called.

"That's none of your business!" Shadow Onpu snapped, "Shadow Momo-chan!"

Shadow Momoko snapped out of her stupor. She shook her head. "Oh! G-gomenasai! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Shadow Momoko drew her card. Her eyes went wide. "I'll activate the spell card Dark Hole! Say goodbye to all your monsters!" Just like that, a massive dark vortex formed, drawing every single monster in and destroying them.

"Light and Darkness Dragon's effect: When destroyed, I can special summon one monster from my graveyard…so long as everything on my field is destroyed first." A massive blackness envelops Shadow Onpu's field, wiping everything out and causing the Ravine to vanish again. From out of the Blackness emerged Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, roaring at them with 2800 Atk. "You like?"

"I'll summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite." Shadow Momoko said as Alexandrite appeared with 1800 Atk. "He won't be here for long. And that's because I'm activating his ability: By tributing him, I can special any Gem-Knight normal monster from my deck! Say hello to Gem-Knight Crystal!" Gem-knight Alexandrite vanishes, being replaced by Gem-Knight Crystal and its 2450 Atk.

"I'll now banish Gem-Knight Zirconia from my graveyard so I can return my Gem-Knight fusion to my hand!" Shadow Momoko declared firmly, "I'll now activate it again and send Gem-Knight Lazuli and Gem-knight Sapphire from my hand to my graveyard. All to special summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine!"

Gem-Knight Aquamarine appeared with 1400 Atk. "Gem-Knight Lazuki's effect: When sent to the graveyard by card effect, I can add one normal monster in my graveyard to my hand. I'll choose Tourmaline!" Shadow Momoko now smirked. "I think I'll attack Hazuki with Gem-Knight Aquamarine! Go!"

Aquamarine turned his bladed shield towards Hazuki and struck her with it, reducing her LP to 6600. Hazuki was knocked down.

"Hazuki-chan! Daijoubu!" Onpu called.

"I'm fine, Onpu-chan! Arigatou." Hazuki replied.

"I'll attack again with Gem-Knight Crystal," Shadow Momoko directed. Crystal turned his fists toward Hazuki and rushed her, reducing her LP to 4150 and knocking her down again.

"I'll be fine, Onpu-chan!" Hazuki said assuringly.

"I hope so." Onpu glared daggers at Shadow Momoko, only to see her shaking. Onpu chose not to worry herself about it any longer.

"Since Aquamarine attacked, I have to change it to Def position." Shadow gave a serious look as Aquamarine raised his shield, revealing 2600 Def. Turn end."

"I have to hold out. Watashi no Turn!" Hazuki clutched her card. "The knowledge is there! The knowledge to defeat my foes!" Hazuki's top card was glowing a brilliant orange as she used DESTINY DRAW. She looks at her card and smiles. "I'll set one monster and one card. Turn end."

"I never thought you'd end," Shadow Onpu said dryly, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Shadow Onpu smirked. "I'll summon Dragunity Dux! And I'll use his ability to retrieve a Phalanx from my graveyard and then use his ability to turn him into a monster!" Dux and Phalanx came to the field with 1500 and 500 Atk, respectively. "Next, I'll tune Lv4 Dux with Lv2 Phalanx!" Both monsters went up into the air. "In times of dire, the knights of the dragons shall appear and aid in the conflict! Synchro Summon! Arrive, Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana!" Shadow Onpu's chant heralded Vajrayana's summon, appearing with 1900 Atk.

"I'll use Vajrayana's ability to equip it with the Aklys in my graveyard." Shadow Onpu grins while Vajrayana revives Aklys to use as a weapon. "I'll now use Vajrayana's other ability: I can send one card that is equipped to Vajrayana to the graveyard and double its Atk!" Vajrayana's Atk goes to 3800. "And when Aklys is sent to the graveyard, it takes something on the field with it! Say goodbye to your face-down card, Hazuki!"

Dragunity Aklys flies up to Hazuki's set card and destroys it, revealing it to be Mirror Force.

Shadow Onpu chuckled. "What a shame. I know it would've been awesome when you Mirror Force'd all our monsters!" Shadow Onpu's statement was soaked with annoyance. "I'll now activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect: Once per turn, I can special summon one Dragon form my hand or graveyard. I think I'll choose Dragunity Aklys!"

Red-Eyes rips open the ground and draws Aklys to the field with 1000 Atk.

"Now Red-Eyes, attack Hazuki's set monster!" Shadow Onpu smirked maliciously as Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon fired its blast at Hazuki's set monster. Hazuki's monster, Gusto Gulldo, is destroyed. "And now, attack her-"

"Gusto Gulldo's effect activates: When sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one Lv2 or lower Gusto from my deck!" Hazuki explained, "Awareru! Winda, Priestess of Gusto!" Winda appears with 400 Def.

"Tch! Aklys! Kill that Pirestess!" Shadow Onpu fumed as Aklys strikes Winda, destroying her.

"Winda's effect activates: If she is destroyed, I can special any Gusto tuner from my deck." Hazuki smiled as her glasses went into a creepy shine. "I'll summon Gusto Gulldo again!"

"Oh come on!" Shadow Onpu griped as Hazuki placed another Gulldo on the field with 500 Def. "Fine! Vajrayana! Kill that overgrown bird!" Shadow Onpu's Vajrayana struck Gulldo with its lance, destroying Gulldo.

"Gulldo's effect again!" Hazuki said with confidence. She special summons Gusto Egul from her deck.

"Grr. Turn end."

"Nice move, Hazuki-chan!" Onpu remarked.

"I was just getting a little desperate," Hazuki replied.

"If you say so." Onpu turned her attention back to the duel. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Onpu looks at the card she drew and gasps. "Yosha!"

"N-nani? !" Shadow Momoko shuddered.

"I'll activate the field spell Dragon Ravine! Or do you need a refresher on what it does?" Onpu shot a knowing look at her Shadow before continuing. In an instant, the scenery changed back into the Ravine. "I'll activate Ravine's effect: By discarding one card, I can add one Lv4 or below Dragunity to my hand or send a Dragon from my deck to my graveyard. I'll add Dragunity Aklys!

"Next, I'll return Ravine to my hand so I can revive my Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite!" Zephyros tears his way out of the ground while the Ravine vanishes. He stands up with 1600 Atk. "Since you used this combo earlier, Shadow Onpu, I'll bet you know what's coming next!"

Shadow Onpu glared daggers at Onpu as she reactivated Dragon Ravine. "That's my combo!"

"Anyone can use this combo if they see it done." Onpu replied. "I'll discard another card to add Dragunity Legionnaire to my hand! Next, I'll summon Legionnaire" Legionnaire appeared with 1200 Atk. "Legionnaire's effect lets me equip Phalanx from my graveyard and Phalanx's effect lets me special summon him from my spell and trap zone." Phalanx appears with 500 Atk.

"I'm tuning Lv4 Zephyros and Lv3 Legionnaire with Lv2 Phalanx!" Onpu called out. "The demon of Mist Valley conceals itself down below. But when disturbed, it cannot be stopped! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself, Mist Wurm!" The ground shook, tearing open in a great fissure. Onpu's monster, Mist Wurm, emerged with 2500 Atk.

Shadow Onpu laughed. "Do you honestly believe that thing can crush me? It only has 2500 Atk. Compare that to my Red-Eyes and its 2800 Atk!" Shadow Onpu shot her light half a smug look.

"Mist Wurm's effect: When this card is synchro summoned, I can return up to three cards on the field to their owner's hands." Onpu smirked back at her Shadow. "I'll choose your three monsters!"

"Nani yo? !" Shadow Onpu's look went from smug to shock as Mist Wurm shot jets of mist at them, forcing them to flee the field. "M-my monsters!"

"Mist Wurm! Attack Shadow Onpu directly!" Onpu shouted as Mist Wurm breathed a jet of electrically charged mist at Shadow Onpu. Her LP dropped to 5100. "Turn end."

_Shadow Onpu-chan's in trouble!_ Shadow Momoko thought to herself, _But she's forgotten about me…_

Shadow Momoko smirked. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Shadow Momoko took a look at what she drew; she smirked again. "I'll banish the Gem-Knight Lazuli in my graveyard so I can add the Gem-Knight Fusion that's also in my graveyard to my hand." Shadow Momoko shot Onpu a look of deviousness. "I'll now activate it!"

"Demo ne, you just added it to your hand!" Hazuki said.

"You just now noticed?" Shadow Momoko retorted. "I've done this once before during the duel!" Shadow Momoko decided not to elaborate. "I'll send the Gem-Knight Aquamarine on my field and the Gem-Knight Tourmaline in my hand to the graveyard to special summon Gem-Knight topaz!"

Gem-Knight Topaz appeared and drew twin axes, revealing his 1800 Atk.

"Demo ne, Topaz isn't a match for Mist Wurm." Onpu gave a confused look. "Why summon him?"

"I'm glad you asked," Shadow Momoko replied, "Aquamarine's effect: When he's sent to the graveyard, he returns one of your cards to your hand. Three guesses what THAT will be!"

Just then, a geyser erupted from underneath Mist Wurm, sending it back to Onpu's extra deck.

Onpu grit her teeth. And that was because she had thought she had everything planned out.

"How does it feel to lose all _your_ monsters!" Shadow Momoko glared daggers at Onpu. "Not very good? Now you know how Shadow Onpu-chan felt!"

_What are they getting at?_ Onpu thought. She looked over at her Shadow and saw her shoot a disapproving look towards Shadow Momoko. She responded in kind by giving a look that said "I was just trying to stick up for you…" _Shadow Momoko has been acting a little weird since she got here. Maybe something happened?_

Shadow Momoko returned her attention to the duel. "I'll now attack you directly with Topaz." And with that, Shadow Momoko's monster slashed Onpu with one of its axes, reducing her LP to 5800.

"Topaz can attack twice during each battle phase, so I'll attack Hazuki's Gusto Egul." Shadow Momoko directs the attack. Topaz destroys Egul with its other axe.

"Egul's effect lets me special summon a Lv4 or lower non-tuner Gusto from my deck when it's destroyed by battle," Hazuki explained, "I'll choose Winda." Winda appears with 1000 Atk.

"Whenever Topaz destroys a monster by battle, he inflicts damage to you equal to the Atk of whatever he killed." Shadow Momoko frowned. Topaz was on top of Hazuki in a second, reducing her LP to 3950. "Turn end."

"Hazuki-chan!" Onpu called.

"I'm fine, Onpu-chan!" Hazuki reassured. "It's just a bit of damage. Now, watashi no turn! Draw!" Hazuki smiled. "I'll activate the spell card Pot of Avarice! With this, I can return 5 monsters in my graveyard to my deck and draw two cards." Hazuki takes two Gusto Gulldos, two Gusto Eguls, and a Winda and shuffles them into her deck. She then draws two cards. "Now, I'll activate the spell card Monster Reborn so I can bring back the Gulldo that is still in my graveyard."

Gusto Gulldo comes out of the portal opened by Monster Reborn. It looked ready to fight.

"I'll summon Kamui, Hope of Gusto!" Hazuki summons her card and then reviews her field and extra deck. "Now, I'll tune Lv2 Kamui and Lv2 Winda with Lv3 Gulldo!" All three monsters fly up into the air, vanishing in a bright flash. "The winds of hope spread far and wide, giving to those the will to carry on! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Daigusto Eguls!" And with that, Eguls emerges from the bright light with 2600 Atk.

"Since Gulldo was sent to the graveyard, I can special any Lv2 or below Gusto from my deck. I'll summon Gusto Egul!" Hazuki gives a hard look at Shadow Onpu. The Shadow starts getting nervous. "Daigusto Eguls, attack Shadow Onpu directly!" As per Hazuki's command, Eguls strikes using its powerful mental shockwave. Shadow Onpu's LP is reduced to 2500. "I'll now attack again with Gusto Egul!" Egul lashes out with its talons, reducing Shadow Onpu's LP to 2300.

"Are you done yet?" Shadow Onpu asked indignantly, "I have a turn to take!"

"I'll tune Lv7 Daigusto Eguls with Lv1 Egul!" Hazuki raised her hand. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" And just like that, Eguls and Egul vanish, being replaced by Stardust Dragon and its 2500 Atk. "I'll set one card. Turn end."

"Tch! I won't lose! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Onpu sneered at the card she drew. "First, I'll summon Dragunity dux to my field!" And it was just as Shadow Onpu said. "I trust you know what he does by now?" Shadow Onpu places Dragunity Phalanx on her field. "I'll now banish Phalanx so I can special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Red-Eyes appears over Phalanx, drawing in its life force and causing it to wither and die as Red-Eyes takes its place. "I'll use Red-Eyes' effect to revive another Phalanx!

"Now! I'll tune Lv4 Dux with Lv2 Phalanx!" Shadow Onpu gave a sinister chuckle. "Great Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Your time is now, and the icy wastes are ripe! Synchro Summon! Break loose, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Shadow Onpu's chant was heralded by the appearance of a massive block of ice. Blue eyes glowed from within before the entire thing shattered. Once the sequence was over, Brionac was behind Shadow Onpu with 2300 Atk. "I'll activate Brionac's effect: I can discard any number of cards from my hand to return the same number of cards on the field to their owner's hands!"

"No way!" Hazuki said in fear.

"I'm afraid it is." Shadow Onpu smirked. "I'll discard both cards in my hand and return both of your cards to your hand. Say goodbye!"

Brionac breathed a jet of frigid air. Stardust Dragon was forced off against its will. Hazuki's set card was buried under the ice.

"You're wide open, Hazuki. And you have almost no LP left!" Shadow Onpu gave a dry chuckle as she watched Hazuki freeze up. "Red-Eyes! Attack her directly!" And with that, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon fired a ball of infernal flames at Hazuki, reducing her LP to 1150 and knocking her down. "Brionac! Finish her!"

Brionac narrowed its eyes and blasted Hazuki with another jet of frigid air, reducing Hazuki's LP to 0.

Hazuki loses!

Hazuki was about to get back up after Red-Eye's attack, but Brionac's attack knocked her down again. And she didn't get back up.

"**Hazuki-chan!**" Onpu called.

"I-I'll be fine," Hazuki gasped, "I only lost a card game."

"Pathetic," Shadow Onpu dryly remarked, "Simply pathetic. Turn end." Shadow Onpu sighed. "One down, one to go!"

Onpu glared daggers at her still smirking Shadow. "You'll pay for this! Watashi no turn!" Onpu continued glaring at her Shadow even as she drew her card. "Now is the time! Now is the time to turn things around!" Onpu, who's top card was glowing a brilliant purple, used DESTINY DRAW. The card she was now drawing was…Dragon Ravine? ! "Tch! I'll activate Dragon Ravine's effect to discard one card and add one Lv4 Dragunity from my deck to my hand!"

Onpu looks at Hazuki with clear worry. Even though she had assured her otherwise, Onpu still felt bad for not helping Hazuki.

"I'll summon Dragunity Dux and use his effect to get Phalanx." Onpu places both cards on her field. "I'll now tune Lv4 Dux with Lv2 Phalanx! In times of dire, the knights of the dragons shall appear and aid in the conflict! Synchro Summon! Arrive, Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana!" Onpu chanted ; even though it was rather overdone, she still did it due to Vajrayana being her signature monster. "I'll use Vajrayana's effect to equip the Aklys in my graveyard. I'll then send it back to my graveyard to double Vajrayana's Atk!"

Vajrayana's Atk goes to 3800 while Aklys strikes Red-Eyes Darkness Metal dragon, destroying it.

"Vajrayana! Attack Brionac!"

Vajrayana obeys, impaling Brionac with its lance and reducing Shadow Onpu's LP to 800.

"Turn end." Onpu wished she could've done more this turn. And she hoped that she could survive BOTH Shadows.

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Shadow Momoko gazed at her card and then gave a sigh. "I win."

"Nani?" Onpu asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I've been ignored for most of this duel and allowed to set up. Of course I would win!" Shadow Momoko smirked. "I'll banish Gem-Knight Aquamarine form my graveyard to return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand. And then I'll activate it!" Shadow Momoko shot a look at Shadow Onpu. She replied in kind by jaw-dropping.

"I'll send the Gem-Knight Crystal in my hand and the Crystal and Topaz on my field to the graveyard. That way, I can fusion summon my Ace!"

"It can't be-?" Onpu found herself shaking. She had dueled against Momoko before and usually lost when she summoned her Ace monster. If this was what she thought it was…

"Meet my Ace! Gem-Knight Master Dia!" From out of the three Gem-Knights she sacrificed emerged a massive being that made even Zirconia look small. Master Dia gazed down on Onpu with 2900 Atk. "For every Gem-Knight in my graveyard, Master Dia gains 100 Atk. I have seven, so he's at 3600!"

_So this was their plan from the start: Shadow Onpu uses herself as a distraction while Shadow Momoko sets up for a game ender!_ Onpu bit her lip. _And we fell for it!_

"I'll activate Master Dia's ability: I can banish one Gem-Knight from my graveyard and have him gain its effects. I think I'll choose Topaz!"

Master Dia's Atk drops to 3500.

"Master Dia! Take down Vajrayana!" Shadow Momoko pointed her finger at Onpu. Master Dia pull his massive blade out of the ground and brought it down on Vajrayana. Vajrayana countered with its lance, but the mighty blade shattered it…and sliced Vajrayana in half. Onpu's LP was reduced to 1750. "Don't forget: Master Dia has Topaz's abilities!"

Onpu looked up at Master Dia. IN one fell swoop, Master Dia blasted Onpu with the same energy Topaz blasted Hazuki with, reducing her LP to 0.

Shadow Momoko and Shadow Onpu win!

"Gomennasai, Hazuki-chan." Onpu lamented. "We lost…"

"And now we'll be taking you away!" Shadow Onpu said menacingly. Onpu and Hazuki gasped in horror. "Isn't that right, Shadow Momo-chan?"

"I think I'll pass," Shadow Momoko said dryly.

"Nani? ! Demo, demo, demo…demo ne, Why? !"

"I just don't feel like it." Shadow Momoko released Onpu from the tendril. Onpu looked at Shadow Momoko with confusion. Who was she and what had she done with her friend's Shadow? !

"Shadow Momo-chan!" Shadow Onpu pleaded, "You can't live by that experience for the rest of your life! Think of what Black Queen-sama will do to you!"

"Wh-what was this experience?" Hazuki inquired.

"None of your freaking business!" Shadow Onpu snapped.

"Shadow Onpu-chan," came a voice from behind one of the pillars, "I think you need to chill out."

The voice soon revealed itself to be Shadow Aiko.

"You've been practically obsessed with Shadow Momo-chan's state ever since we got her back from Kada and that traitor." Shadow Aiko scolded.

"Nani?" Hazuki said to herself.

"Ugh!" Shadow Onpu sighed. "I know what will cheer you up: Black Queen-sama's approval! If we capture these-"

"No it won't," Shadow Momoko said, brushing off Shadow Onpu's suggestion.

"But we can still-!"

"No."

"But-!"

"No."

"Maybe if you tell us, we can help." Hazuki looked at the trio of Shadows. All she got were angry glares.

"You? A mere light being? Hah!" Shadow Onpu scoffed. "Then again, if you want to know that badly, then why you come with us!" Shadow Onpu finished that last one off by tugging hard on the tendril that was still wrapped around Hazuki's arm.

"Onpu-chan!" Hazuki was trying hard to resist, but Shadow Onpu was dragging her across the floor…until Onpu intervened.

"I won't let you take her away!" Onpu declared. She grabbed hold of Hazuki.

"Onpu-chan! Hazuki-chan!" came a familiar voice.

"Drat! The others are coming!" Shadow Aiko warned.

"Maybe _we_ can get them if _you_ help me out!" Shadow Onpu snarled. Shadow Aiko gave Shadow Onpu some help…and quickly turned the tide in their favor. "Silly light beings! Do you really think you can resist us?"

"Minna! Help!" Onpu called.

"**Majo Rika! Majo Rika! Majo Rika! Majo Rika!**" Hazuki repeated to herself.

"A little help, Shadow Momoko?" Shadow Onpu called.

"I'll pass." Shadow Momoko replied.

Before anyone could register what Shadow Momoko had just said, Doremi, Pop, Aiko, Momoko, and Hana-chan came bursting in.

"Looks like we got here in time!" said Aiko as she and the other Ojamajos went to help Onpu save Hazuki.

"How is she being held? I don't see anything!" Doremi stated.

"They used some kind of tendril from their duel disks to keep us from refusing a duel!" Onpu explained.

"How do we break it?" Pop asked as she strained.

"Leave it to Hana-chan!" Hana-chan let go of Hazuki, forcing the Ojamajos to double their efforts. "Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii! Break that tendril!" Hana-chan's spell did the trick. In moments, both sides were sent flying, leading to the impact sending them all into a daze. "Gomennasai!"

It didn't take long for both sides to recover though. "I'm dragging one of you with me! And I think I'll pick you!" Shadow Onpu said maniacally at Hana-chan. She aimed her duel disk at Hana-chan with the intent of firing another tendril.

"Hana-chan!" Doremi called.

"By the time you cast your spell, it will be too late; the tendril would already be wrapped around Hana arm." Shadow Momoko shot Doremi a dispassionate look. "The only one here who's strong enough to break it is Hana…so long as she has both hands free."

"And now-!" Shadow Onpu was about to launch it until…

"Enough!" Shadow Onpu launched it, but it was blocked by a barrier. The source?

"Majorin!" The Ojamajos exclaimed. Majorin turned to the Shadows.

"I believe you three have done enough damage for one day." Majorin gave them a hard look. "If you don't leave, then I will use force!"

Shadow Onpu was fuming, but regained her composure…somehow. "Alright. We had already done what we came here to do: Namely, beating Light Onpu and Light Hazuki in a duel."

Majorin and the Ojamajos let out a gasp. Majorin kept a sharp eye on the Shadows as they vanished back into their realm. Once they had left, Majorin turned her attention back to Onpu and Hazuki.

"Onpu-chan! Hazuki-chan! Daijoubu!" Majorin made clear her concerns.

"We're fine, other than the defeat and nearly getting captured." Onpu sweat-dropped at that first one. "Demo ne, what about Jou-sama?"

"Jou-sama told me she felt you two were in trouble. She told me not to worry about her and go help you two. Good thing I did." Majorin felt a pang in her chest. "Demo, I don't think her condition is improving."

"Eh? !" Aiko and Momoko jumped.

"But there has to be a way to help!" Pop spoke up.

Majorin shook her head. "Majo Heart is running some tests right now. She'll have more information by tomorrow. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help to you." Majorin left the chamber.

"Majorin-san's taking this too hard," Aiko said.

"It's Jou-sama," Doremi said, "Both of them have had a thing for each other ever since the first time we fought the Shadows. Of course she would worry about Jou-sama"

"Demo ne, we can't just do nothing!" Momoko said.

"For now, all we can do is wait," Onpu said, "But when the time comes, we'll be ready!"

"Un!" they all agreed.

"By the way, Onpu-chan?" Pop began, "What's that card in your hand?"

"Oh, It's just Dragon Rav-" One look at her card made Onpu's eyes go wide with shock. It wasn't Dragon Ravine, but Dark Hole! "Demo ne, how? Unless…" And then Onpu realized it. "So that's why Shadow Aiko was there. Those cheaters!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>IN KAGE KAI…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Shadow Doremi griped, "I was this close to beating that steak-obsessed idiot!"<p>

"You only lost by 7500 points," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, "Why didn't you lose by more?"

"Urusai!"

"At least we won our duel," said Shadow Onpu.

"And ya had to take it farther by trying to drag one of them off," Shadow Aiko retorted.

"…" Shadow Momoko simply stood in the corner, gazing at some middle distance.

"Tell me your plan helped her," Shadow Doremi begged. Shadow Onpu's and Shadow Aiko's silence answered her question. "It didn't work? !"

"Maybe being trapped in Kada's card was more traumatizing than we thought?" Shadow Aiko said.

"It's worth noting," said Shadow Hazuki, "By the way, where's Shadow Hana?"

"We got into an argument with each other and Shadow Pop. It ended with her storming out for a walk." Shadow Doremi smirked at the last one. "Oh well. They grow up so fast."

Shadow Momoko clenched her fist. "Oh, Shadow Doremi-chan…**URUSAI!**"

Shadow Doremi fell over herself in surprise. "What was-?"

"Do you know what might happen if Shadow Hana-chan runs into that bastard? ! **DO YOU? !**" Shadow Momoko walked over to Shadow Doremi and kneed her in the head. "Or do you remember what it was like when I was given back to you guys? !"

"O-of course we remember!" Shadow Onpu stammered, "Don't we?"

"How can we forget?" Shadow Hazuki said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark and moonless night. Shadow Doremi, Shadow Hazuki, Shadow Aiko, and Shadow Onpu were in the middle of a deserted back alley. Before them was the being they now know as Kada.<em>

"_We know you have her!" Shadow Doremi shouted angrily, "Give her back!"_

"_I don't know," replied Kada, "Should I?"_

_Kada pulls out a card. It had what seemed to be a picture of Shadow Momoko in pain on it._

"_Are you certain she's worth the trouble?"_

"_She is!" Shadow Onpu angrily replied, "She's not just our ally!"_

"_Strange. I find that hard to believe."_

"_Oh, just give her back to them, Kada." A new voice rung through the back alley. A voice the Shadow Ojamajos recognized._

"_I-it can't be-!" Shadow Doremi stuttered. Their fears were confirmed by a shape materializing out of the ground. A shape that looked just like Kada!_

"_I mean, it's not like we'll ever need her for anything other than target practice!" the Shadow, Skaj, laughed._

"_Y-you were in on this? !" Shadow Onpu looked at Skaj with horror._

"_Yeah. Is there some sort of problem?" Skaj grinned cruelly at the Shadow Ojamajos._

"_You-!" Shadow Onpu prepared a verbal assault._

"_Shadow Onpu-chan! Don't!" Shadow Hazuki warned, "That's just what he wants!"_

"_Seems legit," Kada spoke up. The card in his hand glowed, followed by chains coming out. But instead of reaching out to grab something, they were already holding something…or rather _someone_! They dropped her down onto the pavement._

"_Shadow Momo-chan!" Shadow Onpu rushed up to Shadow Momoko._

_Shadow Momoko looked as though she had been tormented; there were cuts, bruises, evidence of being drill, and several other injuries that weren't worth noting. Even Kada seemed a bit surprised._

"_How! How can you do this! ?" Shadow Onpu glared daggers at Kada. "And how can _YOU_ be in league with him? ! He's a light being! You're a Shadow!_

"_How touching," Skaj said with sarcasm, "Maybe you'll get a razzie for worst excuse for caring for someone?"_

"_Why you-!"Shadow Onpu reached for her poron, only for Kada point a two pronged lance at her face._

"_I would be more careful if I were you," Kada warned, "You have your ally back, so I suggest you take your leave."_

"_With pleasure," replied Shadow Aiko._

"_Know this, Skaj!" Shadow Doremi spoke up. "From here on end, you will be listed as a traitor and a fool!"_

"_I can live with that." Skaj smirked._

"_I'll be taking my leave. You have a nice day." Kada turned away from the Shadow Ojamajos. Shadow Doremi prepared to try and get a cheap shot off, but Shadow Hazuki stopped her. Kada teleported, followed by Skaj sinking into the darkness._

"_Minna-san," Shadow Doremi began, "Let's go."_

_Shadow Onpu picked up Shadow Momoko's unconscious body and carried her back into the Shadow World. All just as it started raining._

* * *

><p><em><strong>END OF FLASHBACK…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"The day when Skaj became a traitor." Shadow Doremi shot an angry look to no one in particular. "And yet, Black Queen-sama hasn't done anything about him!"<p>

"And now Shadow Hana-chan's out there," Shadow Momoko reiterated.

"Black Queen-sama sent us to retrieve you when you vanished." Shadow Hazuki straightened her glasses. "No doubt she'll send us to get Shadow Hana-chan."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shadow Doremi shouted. All five currently present Shadow Ojamajos vanished into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IN A BACK ALLEY SOMEWHERE IN MISORA…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kada was pacing around outside of his back alley shack. Skaj appeared form out of the darkness.<p>

"You're late," Kada said.

"Better late than never," Skaj retorted, "So, you got anything?"

"Other than Phase 1 being complete, not really."

"Well, I have some news for you: Jou-sama's fallen ill and she still suspects nothing."

"Excellent." Kada smirked. "Let's just make sure we keep it that way."

"Kada!" Eva came flying out of the shack. "I believe we have to find a new alley to hide in."

"And why's that?" Kada looked up and saw that one of the stars was too bright to be normal. He drew a card and used his magic to make a makeshift hologram showing a 3D image of the area and the outer edge of the atmosphere. One dot that was well above the plane registered something. "The 15th Angel."

"Man!" Skaj face-palmed. Kada chuckled. "What' so funny?"

"I didn't think one of THEM would be this foolish." Kada drew another card. It glowed, and then chains came out. They fly straight towards some boxes, tearing them apart and grabbing someONE who was using them as a hiding spot. She looked like Hana-chan. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"I heard everything! What are you planning? !" Shadow Hana demanded.

"All in good time." Kada turned back to Skaj. "Right now, we need some orange paint."

Skaj snickered. "That's either the dumbest joke I've ever heard OR Kada's got-" Kada shot Skaj a serious look. Skaj snickered again. "Be right back!" And Skaj vanished into the darkness."

"When I get out of this, I'll-!" Shadow Hana struggled against the chains binding her. She tried using her Shadow abilities, but the chains were keeping her from escaping via the darkness.

"I'm back!" Skaj laughed as he came in with a bucket of stolen orange paint. "So we just-"

"Anything will do."

"Okay!" Skaj splashed Shadow Hana with the entire bucket.

"We'll leave her in the shack with this." Kada placed Shadow Hana on the floor and then placed a small orange point of light in front of her. "And now we bolt."

Kada, Eva, and Skaj teleported away. A few moments later, the spark Kada had made shown brilliantly before fading away. Shadow Hana was confused.

_Why would he go and leave me here?_ She thought, _Well, when I get out of this, I will-_, Shadow Hana looked up through a hole in the shack's roof. "What are you looking at?"

Shadow Hana suddenly gasped in horror.

One the opposite side of street, Kada, Eva, and Skaj saw a brilliant light envelop the shack.

"Let's go before that Angel catches us," Kada suggested. He turned around and found a note saying "Way ahead of you!" instead of Skaj. "Typical." Eva went back inside her chara egg. Kada put her in his pocket and then teleported.

By then, Shadow Hana had begun screaming…screaming for the Angel to stop.

"Let us not speak of this again." Kada was now on the roof of the Madou Dou. He turned to the circle in the branches of the tree, seeing it open to Majo Kai. "Looks like I'll be crashing there for a while." Kada enters Majo Kai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BACK IN THE MAJO KAI CLINIC…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Majo Heart had been making progress with the tests. She had already figured out that it was a virus of some sort, was still confused as to exactly what it can do.<p>

Majo Heart stared at Jou-sama from her chair. _I'm sorry, but I'm doing the best I can._ Something caught her eye…something that was on her arm. Immediately, Majo Heart got up and went over to the Queen.

Sure enough, there was something there: A black mark that was coming from underneath Jou-sama's right glove.

Majo Heart took a good look at it before using her magic to make it glow. Only then did she see it in full, thanks to it glowing through her glove.

Majo Heart scanned over Jou-sama. What she saw made her eyes go wide in shock.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

**A/N: I can't give plot armor to the protagonists all the time. The duel here was to establish that the Shadow Ojamajos aren't pushovers. Plus, I can confirm that Shadow Momoko and Shadow Onpu would've won even if they didn't cheat; Shadow Onpu would've been beaten in that case.**

**Kage Kai roughly translates to "the Shadow World". I figured that since Majo Kai, Ningen Kai, and Mahoutsukai Kai had that, well, why not?**


	4. Chilling Assessment

-Chilling Assessment-

* * *

><p>"I see you're here early," Major Heart said. In front of her was Majorin sitting in a chair asleep. Before her was Jou-sama, who had fallen unconscious again.<p>

Majo Heart recalled the previous day. How Jou-sama awoke long enough to tell Majorin that Onpu and Hazuki were in trouble. And to reassure her that she'll be okay.

Majo Heart knew she had to tell everyone what she had discovered last night. She didn't know how everyone else would respond, so she decided to limit them to the Ojamajos, Majorin, and Amelia…if she ever comes in again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that morning…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Ojamajos were inside the clinic with Majorin. Majo Heart was standing next to them.<p>

"I have bad news," Majo Heart said glumly, "Jou-sama's infection is getting worse and the virus is of unknown origin."

"Ehh!" The Ojamajos exclaimed.

"Demo ne, how is it unknown? Shouldn't it have appeared in the medical books?" Hazuki asked.

"I checked each and every one. None of them had anything like this."

"But then, how is it getting worse?" Aiko spoke up.

"Take a look." Majo Heart pointed to Jou-sama's glove; more specifically, the spot that was partly visible from underneath Jou-sama's glove. "Spots like that one are all over her body as though it were a cancer as well."

Majorin looked at Jou-sama with tears in her eyes. If Majo Heart's assessment was correct, then Majo Kai will need a new Queen and Majorin will be without purpose. "There has to be a cure for this! There just has to!"

"If there is," began Majo Heart, "Then I have no idea. Gomennasai."

"Demo…Demo ne-!" Doremi stuttered.

"Minna!" Pop called. "Look!" Pop was pointing at Jou-sama's neck. They all took a closer look and saw what appeared to be black veins.

"I have faith in Jou-sama recovering. But until then, I cannot make any promises." Majo Heart lowered her head. "Gomennasai."

Majorin got up. "I thank you for doing everything in your power to help Jou-sama. It means much."

Majorin left after that. The Ojamajos were about to leave too, but Majo Heart had one more thing to say.

"I have been receiving complaints of Witches having a feeling of weakness after playing one of these card games that's been all the rage of late." Majo Heart turned away from the Ojamajos. "Maybe that's why the Shadows are trying to beat us at these card games? To weaken us?"

"If so, then when they lose, they'll weaken too?" Onpu guessed.

"Hai."

"Arigatou, Majo Heart-san," Doremi said, "We'll remember."

And with that, the Ojamajos left.

"I wonder if it can weaken anything else too," Majo Heat added to herself. She sighed and resumed her tests.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Duel Arena…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Ojamajos decided that they needed to practice their dueling in order to keep the Shadows from beating them. However, Majorin was here too. She was joined by someone else.<p>

"I'm telling you, Lady Majorin…" The figure was Majorin was speaking to was none other than Captain Amelia.

"Nekomimi-sama!" Hana-chan ran up to Amelia. "How have you been?"

"The same as always, Miss Hana," Amelia replied, "Majorin. I only wish I had done something earlier when Jou-sama fainted."

"Um, Nekomimi-sama?" Doremi began, "The Shadows have been challenging Witches to duels lately. And Majo Heart believes that losing duels weakens us somehow."

"I was just getting to that, Doremi-chan." Majorin sweat-dropped. "But that brings up another question: Why are you here?"

"We're here to spar with each other," Pop answered, "If the Shadows are doing what we think they're doing, then sparring will help us prepare when they do show up!"

"In that case," Amelia began, "Maybe we should spar, Lady Majorin?"

"I don't know. What if I defeat you?" Majorin asked teasingly, "The answer is 'yes!' I will spar with you any day!"

"Then let us get ready."

Majorin and Amelia took opposite sides of the arena. Both drew their five cards and their LP went to 8000. "Duel!"

"The right hand of Her Majesty gets the first move," Amelia said with courtesy.

"Arigatou, Amelia-chan," Majorin replied, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Majorin took a look at her card. "I'll start off by activating the Spell card Charge of the Light Brigade!"

"What does that do?" Doremi asked.

"Charge of the Light Brigade allows a player to add one Lv4 or below Lightsworn monster to their hand," Hazuki explained, "But they have to send three cards from the top of their deck to the graveyard first."

"Three cards? !"

"Hai, Onee-chan," Pop replied, "Its actually good for setting up your graveyard."

"Tch!" Majorin winced at one of the cards she had to send. "I'll add Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter to my hand. I'll now activate Pot of Duality!"

"And thus allowing you to reveal the top three cards of your deck, add one of them to your hand, and then shuffling the rest back in." Amelia explained. "So long as you don't special summon anything this turn."

"Yosh." Majorin reveals her top three cards to be Pot of Duality, Solemn Warning, and Chaos Sorcerer. "I'll add Solemn Warning to my hand and shuffle Duality and Sorcerer into my deck." Majorin adds her card. ""I'll set one monster and one card. Turn end."

"You've certainly been keeping your skills sharp, Lady Majorin." Amelia gave her admiration. "It's my turn, so I draw!" Amelia looks at her card and smiles. "From my hand, I'll activate Solar Recharge! With it, I can draw two cards and send two more to the graveyard, so long as I discard a Lightsworn monster." Amelia discards her card and draws two. She then sends two more to the graveyard.

"I'll now activate my own Charge of the Light Brigade!" Amelia proudly exclaims, "I'll add a Ryko of my own after sending three cards to my graveyard." Amelia sends her cards and adds Ryko. "Since Wulf, Lightsworn Beast was sent form my deck to my graveyard, I can special summon him!" And with that, Wulf bursts out of the ground with 2100 Atk.

"I'll attack your set monster with Wulf!" Wulf swipes at Majorin's set card with its claws, revealing Ryko.

"Ryko kouka hatsudou shimasu! When flipped, I can destroy one card on the field." Majorin smiles as Ryko, with the last of its strength, leaps omto Wulf and destroys it. "I have to send three cards to the graveyard, even if I don't destroy anything." Majorin sends her cards, wincing as she saw what everyone assumed to be another key card.

"I'll set one monster and two spells or traps." Amelia, who was clearly enjoying the game, placed her cards. "And that will be it for now."

"I see you've been practicing, Amelia-chan," Majorin commended, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Majorin looks at her card and smirks. "I'll activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon so I can destroy one of your spells or traps! I'll choose the middle one!" And just like that, a whirlwind came from out of Majorin's card and destroyed its target. The card, Solemn Judgment, was destroyed.

"Not bad," Amelia said.

"Next, I'll summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress!" Majorin's Lyla appears by Majorin's side with 1700 Atk. "Lyla no kuoka hatsudou shimasu! By switching her to defense mode, I can destroy one of your spells and traps! I choose your last one!" Lyla gathers energy in her scepter, firing it at Amelia's set card. The card, Dimensional Prison, was destroyed; the blast caused Lyla to go into a defensive stance.

"SinceI have exactly three Dark monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Dark Armed Dragon!" Majorin raises her hand, heralding Dark Armed Dragon's arrival. It had 2800 Atk. "Dark Arm Dragon's effect: I can banish any Dark monster from my grave to destroy one card on the field…I'll destroy your set monster!"

Dark Armed Dragon drives its claws into the ground and pulls a mass of dark energy resembling Breaker the Magical Warrior out. Dark Armed Dragon then uses it as a beam, destroying Amelia's set Ryko.

"Ryko cannot get its effect if it wasn't flipped," Amelia explained, "It only means that I'm wide open."

"I'm not done yet, Amelia-chan," Majorin replied, "Next, I'll banish both Chaos Sorcerer and Honest from my graveyard to special summon Chaos Sorcerer!" Chaos Sorcerer appears form the fusion of light and darkness with 2300 Atk.

"Now, I'll attack you directly with Dark Armed Dragon!"

"Not so fast, Lady Majorin." Amelia gave a quick smile. "By banishing Necro Guardna from my graveyard, I can negate your attack!" Necro Guardna appeared on the field to protect Amelia from Dark Armed Dragon's attack.

"Then I'll just have to keep going until you don't have any more in your graveyard." Majorin gestured for Chaos Sorcerer to attack. Amelia braced herself and took it, but her LP was reduced to 5700. "Turn end."

"I have to spar with you more often," Amelia said, "It's my turn." Amelia draws her card. "I'll activate another Solar Recharge!"

"Here we go again," said Aiko.

Amelia discarded her card and drew two. She then sent two more to the graveyard.

"Since I have four different Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard…" Amelia began.

"Oh no!" Majorin's eyes went wide.

"I'm afraid so, Lady Majorin." Amelia raised her hand. "The light of Judgment is upon us! So bear witness to its avatar! I summon Judgment Dragon!" A brilliant light shined in the air…and Judgment Dragon descended from it with 3000 Atk.

"I didn't think I had to use this yet." Majorin sweat-dropped. "Reverse card, open! Solemn Warning Hatsudou!" Majorin paid the LP so that the figures on her trap card could appear. They gave their warning…and destroyed Judgment Dragon before it had the chance to touch down. Majorin's LP drops to 6000.

"What and interesting development." Amelia gave a look of shock. "Then again, I should've expected such and implement." Amelia grinned. "There you go: Poetry!"

"But Majorin paid 2000 LP just to stop Judgment Dragon?" Doremi asked.

"It's better than her paying 1000 to destroy everything on the field," Onpu replied.

"Oh, yeah."

"You have played a great game, Lady Majorin," Amelia began "But I'm afraid this is where I take victory."

Nani?" Majorin looked surprised. "But I destroyed Judgment Dragon!"

"Judgment Dragon is three per deck, Lady Majorin."

Majorin suddenly knew why Amelia was so certain now.

"I'll summon a second Judgment Dragon!" Amelia raised her hand again. This time, Judgment Dragon's descent wasn't interrupted. "I'll now activate Judgment Dragon's effect: By paying 1000 LP, I can destroy all other cards on the field!"

Amelia's LP dropped to 4700. Judgment Dragon took the tribute and bathed the field in its light, vaporizing Dark Armed Dragon and Chaos Sorcerer.

"I'll now summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!" Amelia proclaimed. Lumina appeared with 1000 Atk. "I'll discard the last card in my hand so I can use Lumina's power to summon a defeated monster! Return, Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!" Lumina's magic created a ring of runes. Suddenly, Wulf appeared in the middle of it all, complete with its 2100 Atk.

"Now, I'll attack you with Lumina!" Amelia made the gesture as Lumina blasted Majorin with a beam of light. Majorin's LP fell to 5000.

"Wulf will do the same." And sure enough, Wulf rushed Majorin, reducing Majorin's LP to 2900.

"You've played well, Lady Majorin," Amelia commended, "But this duel was decided on luck." Amelia directed Judgment Dragon to attack. One breath weapon composed of pure light later, Majorin's LP was reduced to 0.

Amelia wins!

"Well played, Amelia-chan," Majorin said, walking over to Amelia, "Very well played!"

"The same to you, Lady Majorin," Amelia replied.

"And this is the part where Essay and Evil Rin heave," came a voice that Doremi knew all-to-well belonged to Skaj.

Sure enough, Skaj was there in the corner, having watched the entire duel.

"Didja miss me?"

"Not really, Skaj," Doremi replied bitterly.

"Friend of yours?" Amelia asked. Indeed, she had yet to meet Skaj.

"Far from it," said Aiko, "He's a Shadow."

Amelia got a closer look at him and then noticed his appearance. "I see. You're Kada's Shadow."

"Something that's already been established," Skaj replied.

"But the question is what are you doing here?" Aiko said angrily.

"Oh, just here to watch." Skaj looked the other way. "And maybe kick someone's-"

"Don't even!" Majorin said.

"If you want a duel, then I can take you!" Aiko challenged.

Skaj laughed. "Alright. You're on!" Skaj activated his duel disk. Aiko did the same, and both of the LP meters went to 8000.

"Duel!"

"Ladies first," Skaj said in fake courtesy.

"With pleasure! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Aiko drew her card and grinned. "First, I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" Aiko's statement told everything. Boggart Knight appeared with 1900 Atk. "Boggart Knight's effect: When he's normal summoned, I can special summon one Lv4 or below X-Saber form my hand! I choose XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Boggart Knight reached out and gestured for another to come. Fulhelmknight answered and came with 1300 Atk.

"Since I control two X-Sabers, I can special summon XX-Saber Fautroll form my hand!" Aiko jumps into the air as Faultroll appeared by her side with 2400 Atk. "Next, I'll tune Lv4 Boggart Knight with Lv3 Fulhelmknight!"

"What else is new?" Skaj deadpanned.

"Warrior from afar, lend your strength, and together we will triumph! Synchro Summon! Battle, X-Saber Urbellum!" Aiko's chant signified the arrival of X-Saber Urbellum and its 2200 Atk. "I'll now activate the effect of Faultroll: Once per turn, I can special summon one X-saber monster from my graveyard! Welcome back, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Faultroll drove his blade into the earth. A portal to the graveyard opened up, allowing Faultroll to reach down and get Fulhelmknight to the field.

"I'll now return Faultroll to my hand so I can special summon Genex Ally Birdman!" A whirlwind surrounded Faultroll, lifting him up and back into Aiko's hand. Coming down the whirlwind was Genex Ally Birdman, landing with 1400 Atk. "Since I still have two X-Sabers on my field, I can special summon Faultroll again! Welcome back!" Faultroll lands right next to Birdman with a ground-shaking slam. "Faultroll has been summoned agsin, so his special summon effect has been reset!"

Aiko has Faultroll revive the Boggart Knight in her graveyard. "I'll now tune Lv4 Boggart Knight with my Lv3 Birdman so I can synchro summon another Urbellum!" Birdman and Boggart Knight vanish, being replaced by the second Urbellum. "Now, I'll tune Lv6 Faultroll and Lv3 Fulhelmknight!" Faultroll and Kulhilmknight leap into the air and vanish. "Leader of your tribe, come forth and be my guide! Synchro Summon! Commander of all X-Sabers, XX-Saber Gottoms!"

Aiko's chant heralded the arrival of Gottoms and its 3100 Atk. "I'll activate Gottom's effect: By tributing one X-Saber, I can send one random card from your hand to the graveyard!"

Skaj got a look of nervousness on his face.

"I'll tribute one of my Urbellums and target your middle-left card!" Urbellum vanished; Gottoms took Urbellum's swords and used them for an X-shaped blast. The target was destroyed, but Skaj's look turned into a smirk.

"Good call."

"I'll set two cards. Turn end." Aiko looked suspicious.

"Minna-san, don't you think Skaj is acting strange?" Hazuki asked.

"For someone who just lost a card from his hand, yes." Amelia replied.

"But why would someone act like that?" Hazuki asked again.

"It usually means their graveyard has been set up." Onpu replied.

"If you're done yammering, I'll just take my turn," Skaj said with impatience, "My move!" Skaj smirked at the card he drew. "Since it's the start of my main phase and I have no spells or traps, I can special summon the Inverz Scout in my graveyard!" Skaj grins maliciously as Inverz Scout burrowed its way out of the ground.

"So that's why he was smirking," Onpu said.

"But now he can't special summon anything else," Pop reassured.

"I'll continue by activating Heavy Storm! Say goodbye to your spells and traps!" Skaj smirks.

Aiko winces. "Reverse card, open! Gottoms' Emergency Call Hatsudou!" Gottoms sounds an alarm that summons the Urbellum and the Fulhelmknight in her graveyard. "If I have an X-Saber on my field, then I can revive two X-Sabers form my graveyard!"

"But your other card is still destroyed though," Skaj retorted. Aiko's set Mystical Space Typhoon is blown away by the Heave Storm. "I'll tribute Inverz Scout so I can summon Inverz Moth!" Inverz Scout vanishes to make way for Inverz Moth, which flies in with 2400 Atk. "Inverz Moth's effect: When tribute summoned using an Inverz monster, I can pay 1000 LP to return two cards on your field to your hand. Guess which ones I'm choose."

Skaj's LP drops to 7000 as Inverz Moth spreads its wings and gusts Gottoms and Fulhelmknight back to Aiko's hand.

"N-no way!" Aiko was shocked. A simple card that got rid of two of hers?

"Way!" Skaj replied, "Now I'll attack your Urbellum with Moth!" Inverz Moth flew up to Urbellum and sliced with its claws. Urbellum strikes back with its twin swords, but they are shattered and he is sliced to pieces. Aiko's LP drops to 7800. "I'll set one card and end."

"You can do it, Ai-chan!" Momoko called.

"Yeah! You're still in the lead!" Doremi added.

"Minna, arigatou!" Aiko got back up. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Aiko looked at her card and beamed. "I'll summon XX-Saber Pashuul!" Pashuul appeared with 100 Atk. "Now, I'll tune Lv7 Urbellum with Lv2 Pashuul! Welcome back, XX-Saber Gottoms!"

Gottoms returned to the field and looked ready to defeat whatever foe he was facing.

"Now, I'll attack your Inverz Moth with XX-Saber Gottoms!" Aiko declared. Gottoms draws his blade and launches and attacks Inverz Moth with an X-shaped slash. Moth withstands the attack and gusts Gottoms with a burst of black wind. Gottoms is destroyed and Aiko's LP is reduced to 7700. "Demo ne, how? !"

Skaj chuckled. "Didn't you see my card?" Aiko takes a look and sees Infestation Tool on in his back row. "By sending one Inverz from my deck to my graveyard, I can give one Inverz on my field 800 Atk."

And sure enough, Inverz Moth had 3200 Atk.

_So that's why his Moth beat Gottoms!_ Aiko thought to herself. "Turn end."

"Ok. Now it's my turn!" Skaj draws his card and smirks again. "First, say hello to Scout again! And then say goodbye as I tribute him for my next monster!" Skaj grins maliciously as Inverz Scout vanishes. "Say hello to Inverz Girastag!" Inverz Girastag digs its way out of the ground with 2600 Atk.

"Wait a minute!" Aiko began, "Girastag is a Lv7 monster!"

"Yeah, so?" Skaj replies.

"That's against the rules! You have to have 2 monsters to tribute summon him!"

"Girastag has an ability: If the tributes are Inverz, then I only need one!" Skaj sighs with amusement. "It certainly comes in handy for things like this."

Aiko realizes he's right; A closer look at Girastag's text confirms Skaj's claims.

"If you're done arguing, I'll attack you with Girastag!" Inverz Girastag brings its fists down on Aiko, reducing her LP to 5100. "I'll follow up with Inverz Moth!" Moth unleashes its black wind on Aiko, reducing her LP to 2700. "And that'll be it."

"Ai-chan!" Hazuki called, "Fito!"

"Everyone's counting on me. Watashi no Turn!" Aiko prepared to draw. "I can't let everyone down. Not this time!" Aiko's top card glowed a brilliant blue from her using DESTINY DRAW. Aiko looked at the card she drew. "I'll set one card and summon XX-Saber Fulhemlknight!" Aiko's monster appeared with 1300 Atk. "Turn end."

"A DESTINY DRAW and that's all you can come up with?" Skaj mocked. "I'll just take my turn." Skaj drew his card and grinned. "I'll special summon Inverz Scout from my graveyard as per its ability. Next, I'll activate Foolish Burial, which lets me send one monster from my deck to the graveyard."

"He's setting up his graveyard again!" Onpu warned.

"Isn't that Foolish Burial is always used for?" Pop asked.

"Well, yeah." Onpu sweat-dropped.

"I'll now activate Recurring Nightmare!" Skaj declared, "This card lets me take two Dark monsters in my graveyard and add them to my hand…so long as the monsters in question have 0 Def." Skaj takes his two monsters and adds them to his hand. "Here's your dismay!"

"Dismay?" Doremi gave an incredulous look. "What's he talking about?"

"My victory!" Skaj replied, "I'll tribute Inverz Moth, Inverz Girastag, and Inverz Scout so I can tribute summon my ultimate monster!"

"An Egyptian God Card?" Momoko asked, "Those do need three tributes, after all."

"No! My ultimate card isn't one of them! It's the leader of the Inverz!" Skaj fumed, and then smirked, "You'll see." Skaj sent his monsters to the graveyard. "Out of the Abyss emerged the Inverz. For those who have lived, you shall be devoured! Tribute Summon! Rise up all-devourer, Inverz Hercules!" The ground shook. The ceiling rocked. A great Fissure opened up. And from this fissure emerged what everyone guessed was Inverz Hercules and its 3200 Atk.

Aiko looked at it. _All those Atk points don't matter. I just have to wait for him to attack!_ Aiko glanced at her face down card.

"I'll activate Hercules' effect: Once per turn, I can slash my LP and destroy everything else on the field." Skaj gave a hearty laugh. "Unless that's Starlight Road or some other monster effect negation card, you're toast."

Aiko gasped. "…no, it isn't…"

"Very well then." Skaj gestured Hercules to use his power. Skaj's LP dropped to 3500 while Inverz Hercules gathered a massive ball of dark energy. With one slam from its mighty fist, Hercules sent the ball into the ground. Fulhelmknight used his sword as a shield, but it was for naught; he was vaporized by the blast along with Aiko's set Mirror Force. "Well then, Aiko. This is game. Inverz Hercules, attack her directly!"

Inverz Hercules was all too happy to comply. Its mighty fist barreled into the ground before her, sending Aiko flying back as her LP fell to 0.

Skaj wins!

"What was that you were saying?" Skaj began, "How you could take me on?"

"Skaj!" Momoko called out, "Stop it! Can't you see what you've done?"

"Uh, yeah? So?"

"To rub it in after you've won?" Onpu began, "You're the worst!"

"Even Shadow Onpu and Shadow Momoko didn't rub it in when they beat us!" Hazuki added.

"Wasn't Shadow Momoko being apathetic from what Kada and I did to her?" Skaj blurted, "Oh dear, I seem to have said too much!"

Onpu's and Hazuki's eyes went wide with shock. So him and Kada were the ones responsible for Shadow Momoko acting strangely lately?

"I do believe we're all entitled to an explanation, Skaj," Amelia said, "Do I have to force it out of you?"

"If you want to get your-" Skaj began, but he was cut off.

"That's enough." The new voice sounded like Skaj's, but it wasn't his. Everyone turned and saw Kada in the Arena; he was carrying some kind of small metal briefcase. "You've done enough for one day, Skaj. I would suggest you take the rest of the day off."

"What are you doing here? !" Majorin asked in surprise.

"I'm here on my own reasons and nothing more," Kada replied, "More specifically, retrieving my Shadow before he does something to get himself killed."

Majorin and Amelia looked at Kada incredulously.

"Oh, come on, Kada! Learn to have some fun!" Skaj griped. Kada shook his head.

"Skaj and I will take our leave. However, this might be of interest." Kada took out a vial and tossed it to the group. Amelia caught it effortlessly and found it to be filled with some kind of black liquid. "I'm certain Majo Heart can find some use for it." And with that, Kada teleported to who-knows-where. Skaj simply frowned and dove for the shadows, vanishing into them.

The group could only look on with confusion and anger from Kada's and Skaj's activities.

"Minna," Doremi began, "I think we should get this to Majo Heart."

"I agree on this, but," Onpu replied, "What if Kada is lying about this? After all, this does seem a bit suspicious."

"Any chance we have of curing Jou-sama is worth taking a risk for," said Majorin, "No matter what."

"If we're going to present it, then I suggest we stop the chit-chat and go," Amelia added.

And with that, everyone returned to the clinic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Clinic…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The group of witch apprentices and witch and captain made it there without a hitch. Majo Heart was busy testing her samples.<p>

"You're here sooner than I expected," Majo Heart said, "Hmm. And you brought the Captain along too?"

"That is correct, Doctor Majo Heart," Amelia replied.

"Majo Heart-san! We've got something!" Doremi spoke up.

"And that is?" Majo Heart asked.

"We received a vial containing some sort of black liquid," Majorin explained. Amelia gave the vial to Majo Heart, who examined it carefully.

"Might I ask where you got this from?" Majo Heart said with skepticism.

"We received it form Kada," Majorin explained, "But the circumstances are suspicious, nonetheless."

"Then I will need to be more careful than usual if I study the contents," Majo Heart replied.

"Majo Heart-san?" Hana-chan spoke up, "How is Jou-sama doing?"

"She seems to have stabilized on her own, but I'm afraid I don't want to talk about the details."

"Naze yo?"

"I believe you'll understand if you see for yourself." Majo Heart looked unnerved. "And trust me; you do NOT want to see."

Majorin looked over at where Jou-sama lay. She was sleeping peacefully, but something seemed off. "I'll try."

Majo Heart turned her head away.

…

What Majorin saw shocked everyone. Jou-sama's body had grown strange black metallic scales in some places, ripping parts of her dress. Veins extended from the edges of the visible scaled areas. Majorin followed veins from Jou-sama's arm to her neck, where she noticed the veins earlier. The veins had now reached her face; thankfully, they had yet to become a dominant feature there.

Amelia was speechless and Momoko, Pop, and Hana-chan were on the verge of fainting. Doremi, Aiko, Hazuki, and Onpu were just as speechless as Amelia.

"H-how…How could this happen?" Majorin lamented, "How could this virus do this? !"

"I've been trying to figure it out ever since I isolated it," Majo Heart replied, "And nothing's worked so far."

Majorin clenched her fists; a familiar glow came from her crystal.

"Majorin-san!" Aiko grabbed Majorin's arm. "Don't! Onegai!"

"I have to, Ai-chan!" Majorin pulled out of Aiko's grasp. "If I don't, Jou-sama'll-"

"Majorin…" Jou-sama's eyes fluttered open. "Y…you don't need…to sacrifice…your…self for my…sake."

"Demo ne, Jou-sama-!"

"I'll make it through…I promise…" Jou-sama said before drifting back into unconsciousness.

"Jou-sama!"

"Majorin! I'm doing the best I can!" Majo Heart pulled Majorin away.

"Then please-!"

"I'm not a miracle maker!"

"Majorin! Majo Heart! Stop this!" Amelia jumped in between the two. "Jou-sama will never get healed if you two continue arguing!"

"Nekomimi-sama's right!" Hana-chan agreed, "Fighting won't solve this problem!"

_They're right_, Majorin thought, _But the situation- Is there any hope left?_ Majorin closed her eyes. She had to think of something, but nothing was coming up.

"Majo Heart?" Majorin began, "Can you make sure Jou-sama recovers?"

Majo Heart closes her eyes. "I can't promise anything, Majorin. Demo ne, I will do the best that I can."

"Arigatou." Majorin turned to everyone else. "Since the Shadows are using this card game to weaken Witches everywhere, we need to get back to practicing. We cannot allow them to gain any more victories against us!"

"We will need as much as we can get, Lady Majorin," Amelia said, "Are you certain we can get that kind of practice in such a short amount of time?"

"We will, Nekomimi-sama," Hana-chan reassured, "Count on it!"

"Onee-chan certainly needs the practice," Pop added.

"Even though I won my last game?" Doremi replied.

"Yep!"

"You need more faith in me, Fuu, Fuunu, Fuu!"

"Minna, let's go!" Majorin ushered. Everyone but Majo Heart left the clinic.

"Minna," Majo Heart said to herself, "Good luck…for her sake…for all our sakes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Duel Arena…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Ojamajos, Majorin, and Amelia were all hard at work, perfecting their strategies. Doremi had curb stomped Pop with ease thanks to her newfound confidence. Aiko and Momoko had teamed up against Hana-chan…and lost. Majorin was sparring against Amelia and winning. Onpu dueled against Hazuki but could not win as often as she had hoped.<p>

By the time the day was over with, everyone was all tired out from dueling so much and had to stop for the day.

"Minna," Doremi panted, "I think I may have finally overcome this losing streak!"

"I admit, you did amazingly well," Pop panted her compliment, "But this is still a luck-based game…and you can't get lucky all the time, Onee-chan!"

"Hana-chan's amazing at dueling," Aiko said, "She beat me and Momo-chan three times in a row, even though we teamed up against her on all three attempts!"

"Well, she was locking us both down with her Number 16: Shock Ruler card and then using her Ace card," Momoko added, "She's truly great at this game."

"Hana-chan's sleepy," Hana yawned.

"Hana-chan has a point," Onpu said, "We'll come back tomorrow and continue."

"Un!" the other Ojamajos agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Shadow World…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Shadow Ojamajos were sitting in their usual chamber. They had just found and retrieved Shadow Hana from where she had been trapped at and were now trying their best to comfort her.<p>

"Shadow Hana-chan," Shadow Onpu spoke up, "We can't understand what you went through if you don't tell us!"

"I won't talk!" Shadow Hana rebuffed.

"Demo ne, why?" Shadow Aiko asked, "We just saved your sorry butt!"

"After she was catatonic," deadpanned Shadow Hazuki, "Is that even called 'saving': Coming after the damage has been dealt?"

"Oh, come on! At least we did get her back!" Shadow Onpu replied.

"Yeah, after she was already, uh, catta-whatsit?" Shadow Doremi guessed.

"Catatonic," Shadow Hazuki corrected.

"Whatever. Now Shadow Hana, can you _please_ tell us?" Shadow Doremi shot a look of anger towards Shadow Hana.

Shadow Hana stayed silent, but her eye twitched.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Shadow Hana was screaming. After being bound by Kada's chains and left there, she felt humiliated. But getting this light in her face? Even worse. But she couldn't think of that right now. Indeed, all she could think about was the presence boring its way into her head.<em>

"_Leave me alone!" Shadow Hana cried out. "Onegai!"_

_Shadow Hana was horrified to hear a voice in her head…a voice that filled her with fear with its inhuman nature._

"_**Such a [What an (Freak {Odd life form} of nature) interesting Lilim] sad thing. I only [We only (Why do all {Such impudence!} Lilim act this way?) want something] wish to know.**__"_

_The voice wasn't anything like that Shadow Hana had ever encountered before. It was something that she could not grasp._

"_Please! Don't look into my mind! Don't look into my mind anymore!" Shadow Hana begged._

"_**Do you [Do you (Do you{ What do you hate?} love something?) fear something?] have something to prove? What do [Is that (Are you {You have little} worthless?) what you believe?] wish to have?**__"_

"_STOP! STOP, PLEASE!" Shadow Hana didn't know how long she would last against this…thing._

"_**Hate [Cruelty (Is that {Interesting}so?)] is your type. You consider [What are (Such {Imbecile!} Impudence!) your wishes?] yourself superior to what?**__"_

_Shadow Hana saw it; she saw herself getting vaporized by Jou-sama's first attack in her Super Witch Form. And she saw it repeatedly._

"_**Weakness [Pain (Suffering {Miserable creature} is the Lilim way)] is your heel!**__"_

"_NO! That's not me!" Shadow Hana was forced to see it: her second failure at performing her duties._

"_NO! That's not me!" Shadow Hana saw her fellow Shadow Ojamajos berating her._

"_NO! That's not me!" Shadow Hana saw herself being defeated by her light half._

"_NO! That's not me!" Shadow Hana saw her world go out a second time._

"_NOOOOO!"_

"_**The existence [He will (Find and {Devastate it!} destroy that world!) hide there] of another world?**__"_

"_Onegai…Yameru…Onegai shimasu…" Shadow Hana was barely holding herself together._

"_**A Portal [This leads (We will {I will find it!} find it!) to that world] to that world. And then [Devasatate (Render {Leave barren} uninhabitable) that land] destroy it!**__"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow Hana cries out one final time before losing consciousness._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shadow Hana was on the floor. Her eyes were still open. But it was obvious that she was unconscious. And the other Shadow Ojamajos were none the wiser.<p>

"Wh-wh-what just happened?" Shadow Doremi nearly panicked.

"H-how should I know?" Shadow Onpu stuttered, "One moment she was standing there with her eye twitching, and then-"

"She fainted, we get it." Shadow Hazuki dragged the point over. "I'd say 'no more asking Shadow Hana-chan what happened.' Anyone in agreement?"

"No! I still want to know!" Shadow Doremi angrily replied.

"We can't know if she can't tell us!" Shadow Onpu argued.

And the bickering continued. Shadow Hana awoke in the middle of it all but was unseen. She took advantage of it and left for her room.

A while later, Shadow Pop comes by Shadow Hana's room and comes in. "Any idea why I've been left out?" Shadow Pop asked.

Shadow Hana face Shadow Pop with evidence of tears before burying her head in the pillows again. "I don't want to talk about it."

Shadow Pop gave an annoyed sigh. "If you insist. By the way, Black Queen-sama has called a meeting. She's saying something about Jou-sama being vulnerable."

Shadow Hana simply looked back at Shadow Pop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On top of the Castle of Majo Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kada was relaxing on top of one of the towers and gazing at two cards he had in hand. One had what appeared to be a translucent blue octahedron while the other seemed to have a translucent pink spiked sphere. He gave a sigh and put the cards back.<p>

"…"

Skaj appeared.

"I have news, Kada," he said.

"And they are?" Kada replied.

"Phase 2 is nearing completion. All we need now is for Jou-sama to fully succumb!"

"Suspicion has been thrown off for the time being. Therefore, this should go off without a hitch." Kada turned to his Shadow. "And the Shadows?"

"They suspect nothing!"

Kada chuckled. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the clinic…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Interesting." Majo Heart had just finished testing the contents of the vial. "Both the contents and the pathogens in Jou-sama are the same!"<p>

Majo Heart now knew that there was more of this stuff. She also knew that this shouldn't have been possible: How did Kada get his hands on this?

Majo Heart wanted to know. But first she had to find some way to counteract this infection before Jou-sama died. Indeed, Jou-sama's death would mean the throne of Majo Kai would be up for grabs. And since Hana-chan wasn't yet fit to become the next Queen, that left countless others. She dreaded some of them, especially Majo Isabelle.

Fortunately, the other Elder Witches had been doing a great job of keeping the thrown safe from potential usurpers. But it wasn't enough; they could only do this for so long until the finally gave out from exhaustion.

Majo Heart knew she had to work fast. Time was of the essence!

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do believe this chapter could've been done better. I just wanted to get this one up as soon as possible.**

**By the way, Shadow Hana's mind rape DOES play a role later on, so I wouldn't count that as being irrelevant just yet.**

**Next chapter is something dark.**


	5. The True Form of the Virus

-The True Form of the Virus-

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Shadow World…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I suppose you all know why I've called you all here tonight?" Black Queen addressed.<p>

"Hai," the Shadow Ojamajos replied.

"Hai, Black Queen-sama!" Evil Rin replied.

"Hai, Your Majesty!" Shadow Amelia replied.

"I have received word that the Light Queen has fallen ill," Black Queen continued, "I can confirm that this is true."

"No way!" Shadow Onpu blurted out.

"Way!" replied Shadow Pop.

"It has also come to my attention that Kada is a threat to us now, based on what he's done to Shadow Momoko and Shadow Hana," Black Queen further added.

"Skaj was with him on both times!" Shadow Doremi argued. "He's a traitor!"

"Skaj was also the one who notified me of Jou-sama's illness." Black Queen crossed her arms. "If anything, he still has use..."

"But he was still working with his Light Half!"

"Urusai!" Black Queen hissed, "His Light Half does seem to have villainous goals, so I can let it slide. But now that you mention it, Skaj does seem to have forgotten his place in our world."

"Black Queen-sama?" Shadow Hazuki began, "Is it true that this card game the Light Beings have been playing recently leave them weakened after they lose?"

"Only if that was the intention," Black Queen confirmed. She chuckled dryly. "Since Light Queen is out of the picture for now, I would like to restart an old plan of mine."

"You mean-?" Shadow Aiko spoke up.

"Yes."

"And now I'm curious," Evil Rin spoke up, "What is it that ails my precious snowflake?"

"Skaj provided me with a vial that he claimed contained whatever it was that infected the light Queen," Black Queen replied, "I have given it to Majo Isabelle for study, though she has no idea who she's researching it for."

"And where do we fit in in all of this?" Shadow Hana asked.

"Listen carefully, for I will NOT repeat any of this." Black Queen began explaining her plans.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Majo Kai clinic…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jou-sama's condition had worsened, and the dark metallic growths on her body may as well have confirmed it.<p>

Majo Heart had been working even harder than before to find a way to counteract the virus, but to no avail. So far, nothing she tried has even remotely been effective, not even her best ointments and medicines.

She was about to start experimenting with and mixing various medicines to see if that would get rid of it when Majorin, Amelia, and the Ojamajos came in.

"Early as usual, minna-san," Majo Heart offered softly.

Majorin nodded. "How is she?"

"I'm afraid Jou-sama's condition has only become worse since yesterday. And the growths are proof alone."

"Have you made any progress?" Amelia asked. Majo Heart shook her head. "But you're the best doctor in Majo Kai!"

"I've done almost everything and I don't have enough time to try out the rest."

"But what about-!" Amelia was cut off.

"I understand, Majo Heart-san," Majorin said, "But if you cannot cure Jou-sama by the time the day is over with, then I WILL use magic to heal her."

"Majorin-san!" the Ojamajos gasped.

"If I have to sacrifice myself to save Jou-sama, then I will." Majorin closed her eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time I've done that."

Majorin left the clinic, leaving everyone else stunned by her statement. Amelia could've sworn she saw a tear coming from Majorin's eye.

Amelia shook her head. "Majorin will also need to be powerful enough, or her spell with won't work."

Amelia and the Ojamajos leave the clinic.

Majo Heart decided to check Jou-sama's growths, making sure to use her magic to illuminate the areas. It was the same as the last time except worse: The corrupted areas had clearly expanded and, in some cases, even grew small appendages. Majo Heart knew good and well that Jou-sama needed a cure. Unfortunately, no such cure was available.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Duel Arena…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Majorin couldn't find it in her to duel; coincidentally, neither could the Ojamajos or Amelia. The time in the clinic and the resulting moments were indeed enough to stop them from practicing, though their excessive practicing yesterday may have played a role too. In the end, they decided to leave the Arena…that is until a guard came in.<p>

"Majorin! The Seven Seals are gone!" the guard reported.

"Nani! ?" Majorin responded.

"But who could've-?" Doremi began.

"There is only one group that can have a grand use for them," Hazuki interrupted.

"And we know them as the Shadows," Aiko added.

"We have to hurry!" Momoko added further.

"If we don't, then we could be facing disaster!" Onpu continued.

"Then we shall go!" Amelia ushered.

In that instant, the entire group got to a nearby shadow.

"Minna! You know what to do!" Majorin called.

"Un!" the Ojamajos replied.

"Pirika Pirilala Nobyakani!" Doremi chanted.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!" Aiko chanted.

"Pururu Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Peruton Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted.

"Pipitto Purito Hogarakani!" Pop chanted.

"Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!" Hana-chan chanted.

"Magical Stage!" They all exclaimed, "Open a way to the Shadow World!"

The mammoth gem their spell called came down into the shadow, transforming it into a swirling vortex that would take them to the Shadow World.

Majorin, Amelia, and the Ojamajos jumped through it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Shadow World…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Everyone landed with a thud. And they looked at their surroundings.<p>

The World of Shadow was the same as the last time they were there: Dark, barren, and devoid of colors other than black, white, and every shade of gray.

"Minna, let's go," Majorin said. The others followed without question and being downright determined to get the Seals back.

Everyone could've used brooms (with Amelia riding with Majorin, of course), but they felt the need to get there unseen. Their stealthy entry ate a lot of their time, but they made it to the Castle of the Shadow World in one piece.

"Let's go!" Majorin ushered, using magic to silence the sounds of the opening doors and going into the main hall. Other than its obviously darker nature, it resembled the main hall of the Castle of Majo Kai. Then again, what was to be expected, since this world WAS a dark copy of their own.

"Now we just-" Majorin was cut off by an ominous laughter. Amelia drew her cutlass while the Ojamajos drew their porons. They knew who this laugh belonged to.

Emerging from the darkness was Shadow Amelia, Evil Rin, and finally Black Queen herself. Evil Rin and S.A. looked as smug as ever while Black Queen's expression remained concealed by her veil. She snapped her fingers…the doors slammed shut while a barrier formed over them, preventing escape.

"Right on time," Black Queen remarked, "Though I was beginning to think you wouldn't have come."

"It's a trap!" Majorin gasped.

"As planned, Miss Obvious," S.A. retorted.

Evil Rin drew her signature Diamond bladed dagger and S.A. had her claws ready. Majorin and Amelia were ready to fight too.

"I see no point in referring to a children's card game for this tussle," Black Queen chuckled.

"You can't beat us all," Amelia said.

"Watch and learn!" S.A. replied.

She leapt up and went for a swipe, extending her claws using her Shadow powers. Amelia blocked one of them but the other sliced her shoulder open.

Aiko and Momoko channeled a combined magic blast at Evil Rin, but Black Queen used her magic to catch it and send it into Majorin before she could do anything.

Majorin recovered but was knocked down again by Evil Rin using her magic to extend her dagger to sword-length. Doremi and Pop channeled a combined beam to deflect the slash that would've otherwise ended Majorin.

Hana-chan channeled her magic directly at Black Queen. Black Queen responded in kind by sending one at Hana-chan, but timely intervention from Onpu and Hazuki turned the attack back at Black Queen. It had little effect on her.

Majorin continued deflecting Evil Rin's slashes, but Evil Rin kept proving her persistence by continuing. She knew that Majorin's defenses would collapse eventually.

S.A. wasn't faring as well with Aiko and Momoko aiding Amelia. Twice, she had been denied the pleasure of killing her light half. Twice, she had been on the receiving end of her own claws. So she decided to teleport around them and managed to slice Momoko's back open.

"You coward!" Amelia angrily yelled.

"Whatever works," S.A. taunted as she got a second successful swipe on Amelia.

"Why do you not fight back?" Evil Rin taunted her light half. "Or is it that I'm the stronger of the two of us?"

Evil Rin finally broke through Majorin's barrier and cut her arm.

_This isn't good!_ Majorin thought, _At this rate, we'll-_

"I suppose it's time we stopped toying with these light beings," Black Queen said menacingly. Majorin's, Amelia's, and the Ojamajo's eye all went wide. "It's been amusing, but I would much rather-"

Black Queen was interrupted by loud banging on the doors. The banging continued, and Black Queen was clearly getting aggravated.

"Oh, I wonder who THAT could be!" Black Queen's voice was soaked to the marrow with annoyance and sarcasm.

Suddenly, the barrier protecting the door failed…and the entire thing was slammed off its hinges, creating a cloud of dust the obscured the doorway.

Majorin could see a silhouette of someone there…or rather, someTHING. Its right arm appeared armored and had claws while it's left seemed to have four tentacles even though its left hand was still there. And yet, Majorin felt a familiarity with the figure.

The dust cleared and everyone gasped. There was no doubt as to who this being was.

It was Jou-sama! But something was off about her. Most notably, the fact that there were dark metallic scales covering entire swathes of her body and the fact that her arms had been changed into the aforementioned shapes everyone saw through the dust. Her dress, now comparable to a skirt, was in tatters and her legs had lion-like talons. Her face had more black veins than the last time, but her eyes were still normal; they showed determination and were otherwise normal.

"Minna!" Jou-sama spoke up, "Leave this one TO ME!"

Jou-sama leapt up and over Majorin, Amelia, and the Ojamajos and went straight for S.A., Evil Rin, and Black Queen. S.A. intercepted with her claws, but Jou-sama's armored right arm easily deflected her claws. She replied with a swipe of her own, powered by a darker magic. S.A. was blown to the side with intense force and knocked out in one shot.

Evil Rin looked at Jou-sama with both Shock and amusement. "I see someone's finally decided what was best!" Evil Rin occupied Jou-sama in close combat but was grabbed by her new tentacles and thrown aside like a rag doll. Evil Rin easily recovered but decided not to get in Jou-sama's way…for now.

"I will make you pay dearly for endangering them!" Jou-sama declared, "Count on it!"

"We'll see, light Queen!" Black Queen countered. She threw a ball of shadow magic at Jou-sama, but Jou-sama dodged with near-superhuman reflexes.

"Go Jou-sama!" Doremi cheered.

"Doremi-chan?" Onpu asked as Jou-sama and Black Queen continued trading blows, "Something doesn't seem right here?"

"Hountou ni? Are you sure?"

"Hai, Doremi-chan." Onpu gave worried look. "The last time we saw her, Jou-sama was barely conscious. And now-" Onpu pointed to Jou-sama. "Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Y'know, come to think of it," Aiko joined in, "Yeah, it does seem kinda odd."

"What are getting at?" Majorin asked.

"They mean Jou-sama's suddenly well." Amelia said, "Does this mean that Majo Heart succeeded?"

"I don't think so," Onpu replied, "Look. Jou-sama still has those growths and then some. I doubt she's been cured."

"M-minna?" Hazuki stuttered, "Is it just me, or does Jou-sama seem to be getting more ruthless?"

Majorin, Amelia, and the Ojamajos looked back at the battle. Sure enough, Jou-sama had grown more violent in the struggle, such as by slamming Black Queen with her armored fists or throwing her with her tentacles or by actually powering through Black Queen's magical attacks with either her own or through the use of her right arm as a very effective shield.

They also noticed that Jou-sama hadn't said much by this point. Instead, she was making noises such as growls and snarls and even her screams had taken on a more animalistic tone.

Finally, Jou-sama was right in front of Black Queen and was about to strike the killing blow.

"Big mistake, Light Queen," Black Queen chuckled. Jou-sama looked down and saw that she was standing on a darker-than-black glyph. Its energy sent Jou-sama flying over the Light beings and almost out the door.

Jou-sama managed to stay inside despite actually being thrown out not really making much difference. She charged at Black Queen…and Majorin was directly in her path!

Majorin sidestepped out of the way to let Jou-sama pass, but Jou-sama did the unthinkable: She actually batted Majorin to the side with inhuman force as she continued her assault on Black Queen. Amelia and the Ojamajos gasped.

"N-N-NANI? !" Doremi shrieked, "D-d-demo ne, why? !"

"I-I-I don't know!" Hazuki replied.

"If there was nothing wrong before, there's something wrong now!" Onpu said with seriousness.

"Demo…demo…why?" Majorin got up, but was still reeling from the blow.

"Well, well, well, Majorin." Evil Rin chuckled and gave her signature smirk. "How does it feel? To be bashed aside by the one _you_ love?"

Majorin was still too shocked to pay Evil Rin any attention.

"This is certainly an intriguing development!" Black Queen spoke as she dodged a blast from Jou-sama.

The fight between Black Queen and Jou-sama still raged on, with Jou-sama getting one successful attack off after another. Finally, Jou-sama forced Black Queen to retreat and fall onto the stairs. Jou-sama stood before the Queen of Kage Kai.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jou-sama screamed angrily, gathering dark energy into her claw and preparing to drive them into Black Queen…

Suddenly, Evil Rin teleported in between the two fighting Queens with her dagger drawn. Jou-sama held her attack.

"We can't have you taking down Black Queen just yet now can we, my precious snowflake." Evil Rin was using her trademark smirk while holding her dagger to Jou-sama's heart, ready to stab.

Everyone else could only look in horror as they believed Evil Rin was going to kill Jou-sama where she stood. Instead, they saw Evil Rin;s smirk melt off and be replaced with a look of anxiety, complete with sweating.

"Eh, J-Jou-sama?" Evil Rin shook. That fact that she dropped her dagger proved that she was not faking it either. "W-Why are you l-looking at me that way?" Evil Rin took a few steps away from both Jou-sama and Black Queen. Jou-sama followed! "J-Jou-sama! Y-you're freaking me out-" Evil Rin was trying to keep her distance when, all of a sudden, Jou-sama…glomped the Shadow.

Amelia, Majorin, and the Ojamajos took a step back in shock. Black Queen kept her eyes on Evil Rin and Jou-sama…and was literally sweat-dropping. And whenever SHE sweat-dropped, then something was DEFINITELY up.

"I…I think I'm going to be sick!" Majorin held her stomach in shock and horror.

Amelia didn't say anything. She just averted her eyes.

The Ojamajos looked like they could use some brain bleach and were saying such things as "I am not seeing this! I am not seeing this!", "How could she-?", "Why?", and "I am in a happy place with all my friends and Jou-sama's not glomping Evil Rin!".

Black Queen turned back to the group, chuckling. "Jou-sama comes in to save you and then betrays you for Evil Rin?" Black Queen laughed. "I couldn't have asked for a better victory!"

"Black Queen-sama, HELP!" Evil Rin had escaped from Jou-sama's glomp and was now holding onto the ceiling. Jou-sama simply leapt up…and with her new physical abilities, she easily made the leap to Evil Rin. Evil Rin teleported down and continued evading Jou-sama.

While she was fighting Black Queen, Jou-sama was making animalistic noises that read anger. Now those very noises sounded tame…playful even. And the gang was wishing that it wasn't true, particularly Majorin.

"Please, no. Just no! Jou-sama would never-!" Majorin was beside herself in tears. How could Jou-sama do this? ! "NOO!"

Amelia Grit her teeth. _There has to be a reason why Jou-sama's doing this!_ Amelia thought, _But what? ! And why? !_

"Jou-sama, stop!" Evil Rin begged. And to add to the already intense confusion going on, Jou-sama obeyed! Evil Rin looked dumbstruck…and then smirked. "Jou-sama? Do you see those people over there?" Evil Rin pointed at Majorin, Amelia, and the Ojamajos for Jou-sama to see. "They did something to me and I would like to make them pay. Would you like to help?"

Jou-sama nodded as though she was a naïve little girl and turned her attention to the group. Her eyes no longer read the determination she had earlier; now, they showed feral-ness and the beginnings of a bloodlust. She bared her teeth, the canines of which had elongated somewhat, and snarled at them.

"What do we do?" Doremi asked in fear.

"We hafta run!" Aiko pointed out.

"Where to?"

"I don't know! Anywhere!"

"There will be no running away from here," Black Queen said as she snapped her fingers and conjured another barrier to block the main entrance, "I'm afraid this will be your end. Permanently!

"Now, Jou-sama. Finish them off!" Black Queen gave her order, but all Jou-sama did was growl angrily at her. "You dare-!"

"Black Queen-sama!" Evil Rin came in between the two counterparts. "Allow me." Evil Rin cleared her throat. "Jou-sama, my precious snowflake. Can you be a good girl finish them off?"

Jou-sama smiled and nodded…before turning angrily to the gang and starting her attack.

Time seemed to slow for the gang. Doremi, Aiko, Momoko, and Pop closed their eyes in anticipation of the inevitable throat-slitting. Hazuki, Onpu, and Hana were in tears. Amelia stood her ground, bracing herself for the incoming attack.

Majorin looked Jou-sama directly in the eye; her eyes had changed again, reflecting a purely destructive demeanor and a bestial nature. Majorin didn't want to believe any of this, but she couldn't deny it any longer; Jou-sama had been transformed into a monster, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The gang was ready to either fight back or die in vain when a black portal opened up. In moments, Jou-sama's attack was blocked by a familiar looking metal briefcase that was being held by a familiar person. They couldn't quite tell who it was.

"Looks like I'm just in time," he said. His tone made it clear who he was.

"Skaj?" Majorin asked.

"The one and only!" The metal briefcase Skaj was holding suddenly twisted itself into a two-pronged lance. Skaj used its new form to completely deflect Jou-sama's attack and send her flying backwards next to Evil Rin.

"Nani!" Black Queen said in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just following orders from my superiors," Skaj smirked.

"You dare defy me?" Black Queen was now angered. "Helping a light half with villainous goals is acceptable, but helping _them_?"

Skaj merely smirked again. "And now Jou-sama's lost her mind and is attacking…" Skaj's smirk melted off and was replaced by a look of confusion. "**WHAT? !**"

"Oh, Jou-sama has simply joined the correct side," Evil Rin mockingly explained.

"OBJECTION! Jou-sama's supposed to be beating you ALL up!"

"Sorry you're so disappointed, Skaj," Black Queen mocked, "I guess whatever plan you had wasn't foolproof."

"You mean mine and Kada's?" Skaj's eye twitched. "I steal back the seals, give them to THEM, and ensure that they get outta dodge." Skaj face-palmed. "Crap."

If someone could see through her veil, they would see the look of pure, undiluted rage on her face. Her eyes glowed a blood-red through her veil, though.

"You and Kada planned **WHAT? !**" Black Queen extended a dark aura made from her rage. "As Queen of Kage Kai, I hereby declare your treachery official!"

"That's worth laughing at, no matter how serious," Skaj smirked, "As for you guys: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE THIS TO ME! And take these too." Skaj handed Majorin the Seven Seals.

"He had all seven? !" Evil Rin fumed, "We gave those to the Shadow Ojamajos! How did you take them away without them alerting us? !"

"Like this," Skaj drew seven cards and showed them to the Shadows; each had one of the Shadow Ojamajos on it. "Is there some sort of problem?" Skaj placed the cards back into his deck and then drew another. "This will ensure THEIR escape."

Skaj activated the card, and out came a box with a switch. He pressed it…and a wave of energy came up from a point on the bottom of the barrier protecting the doorway, destroying it. "Now get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

"You are going to regret betraying us!" Black Queen declared while throwing orbs of shadow magic at Skaj. "Let this be a reminder as to your place!"

Majorin, Amelia, and the Ojamajos quickly made it out of the Castle and into the barren landscape.

"Minna! I have no idea how long he can hold them off." Majorin looked back into the Castle and saw Skaj continuing his fight with Black Queen, Evil Rin, and the now-corrupted Jou-sama. "We have to hurry!"

"We're on it!" Aiko declared.

"Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!" Doremi chanted.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pameruku Raruku Takaakani!" Aiko chanted.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Peruton Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted.

"Pippito Purito Hogarakani!" Pop chanted.

"Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!" Hana chanted.

"Magical Stage!" the Ojamajos exclaimed, "Take us back to Majo Kai!"

The last thing Majorin saw of the Shadow World was Jou-sama coming out of the Castle and preparing to strike…

_**In the Majo Kai Duel Arena…**_

Everyone tumbled out of the portal the Magical Stage opened up. The Ojamajos did the trick, but the rushed nature forced a hard landing. Majorin and Amelia were the first ones to get up.

"Minna…?" Majorin stuttered.

"We know." Aiko got up. "You want to see if Jou-sama really wasn't there."

"Either way," Onpu added, "We barely escaped."

The was a long silence.

"We'll just go to the clinic and see," Doremi said. The others agreed and the rest was history.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the clinic…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Majorin charged in, opening the doors with a start. "Majo Heart-san!"<p>

"Minna!" Majo Heart said urgently, "I have terrible news-!"

"Jou-sama is gone?" Amelia guessed.

"H-hai! H-how did-?"

There was a silence. A long and sad silence. Majorin looked at the bed where Jou-sama lay. It was empty, with the covers thrown into disarray.

"Jou-sama said you needed her and got up," Majo Heart explained, "I couldn't believe it myself. She got up and suddenly…it was as though she had become stronger than she ever was. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't."

"Miss Heart," Amelia said, "Jou-sama did indeed save us, but…" Amelia couldn't bring herself to say it.

"So she-" Majo Heart felt tears well up for once. "She's-"

"No, Majo Heart," Majorin said, "Jou-sama isn't dead." Majo Heart breathed a sigh of relief. "It's worse."

And with that, Majorin, Amelia, and the Ojamajos proceeded to explain everything. Once they were done, Majo Heart was speechless.

"I believe that's how people succumb to this virus," Majorin surmised, "By becoming destructive mockeries of their former selves."

"It was horrible," Doremi added, "Jou-sama…she-she-! She even attacked Majorin!"

Majo Heart clenched her fists in despair. She had allowed the virus to do its job, and now she had to pay for it.

"If anything, I'll your wounds healed up. That way, you'll be ready when the time comes." Majo Heart clearly hated the situation. She had failed Majorin and Jou-sama and was now forced to heal the wounded as an excuse to get off easy. "Gomennasai."

"Majo Heart-san?" Hana-chan spoke up, "It might be possible for Jou-sama to be cured! Then, she'll be back to normal!"

"But how are you going to get her back?" Majo Heart replied, "If she's become as powerful as you claim, then you won't be able to bring her in!"

"We'll think of something!" Aiko said, "We'll use Super Witch Form if we have to!"

"But we can't even use them like that, Ai-chan," Doremi replied, "And Meg-chan is still studying abroad!"

"I'm afraid that, whatever you do, you'll have to be very careful when near Jou-sama." Majo Heart gave a stern look. "According to my tests, this virus is contagious."

"Eh!" The Ojamajos were shocked.

"You're joking right?" Pop asked.

Majo Heart's expression confirmed otherwise. "I will have to test all nine of you to make sure none of you are infected."

Everyone exchanged worried looks. Does this mean that they'll all end up like Jou-sama? Does this mean they'll try to destroy their friends and family?

"What we did succeed at is retrieving the Seven Seals." Majorin pulled out the Seven Anime Seals form her pocket. "We have Skaj to thank."

"Uh, Majorin-san?" Aiko began, "Don't ya think Skaj being there was a tad suspicious?"

Majorin raised an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, he did say he was following orders from Kada."

"And then there was that thing that he used to break that barrier," Hazuki added, "He couldn't have known about that."

"And the way he spoke about the situation," Onpu further added, "It was like he had _rehearsed_ it!"

"That would explain why he was so surprised," Doremi said.

"And then there was the fact that he just so _happened_ to know that the Shadow Ojamajos had the Seals," Momoko pressed.

"What are you all getting at?" Majo Heart spoke up.

"I think it's time we paid Kada a visit," Amelia said, "He has a bloody hell lot of explaining to do!"

"But where do we find him?" Pop asked. Everyone jaw-dropped at the realization.

"We'll find him no matter what!" Doremi declared.

"And then what? You all remember what he was capable of, don't you?" Onpu reminded.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Doremi lamented.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Castle of Kage Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>They couldn't believe it. They just couldn't believe it. Skaj had escaped form them while mocking them all the way. And to add insult to injury, he had even used the imprisoned Shadow Ojamajos as projectiles to cover his escape. Even with S.A. waking up in the middle of the fight, it was still in Skaj's favor of escape.<p>

"When I get my hands on that traitor-!" Black Queen fumed.

"He has made a fool of us all," S.A. added, "He will pay dearly for this!"

"Look on the bright side," Evil Rin said, "At least we have Jou-sama." Evil Rin turned to Jou-sama and smirked. Jou-sama simply smiled, knowing that Evil Rin was looking at her. "I finally have her as my pet."

"Hmph!" S.A. looked at Jou-sama with disdain. "You weren't the one who got blown into a bloody wall, Evil Rin!"

"As for you," Black Queen addressed the Shadow Ojamajos, "Care to explain why you couldn't stop Skaj?"

"Black Queen-sama! Gomennasai!" Shadow Doremi sputtered, "He ambushed us one by one and trapped us!"

"It's true!" Shadow Onpu confirmed, "He snuck up on us and-!"

"That's enough!" Black Queen demanded. She heard mumbling coming from Shadow Momoko. "Care to say something, Shadow Momoko?"

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Shadow Momoko mumbled, "Make it stop! Make it stop!" Shadow Momoko was curled up into a ball and her eyes were practically sealed shut. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Shadow Momo-chan was trapped in Kada's cards before," Shadow Onpu explained, "Being trapped in Skaj's cards brought back whatever memories she repressed from that experience."

"She was paranoid while in there," Shadow Pop added, "Kept saying things like 'She's coming!' and 'Don't kill me!'; it got pretty annoying after a while."

"You were only as paranoid as she when you heard her mantra," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned.

"Enough!" Black Queen shouted.

While Black Queen decided on how to punish the Shadow Ojamajos, Evil Rin was trying to figure out what to do with Jou-sama. She had her all to herself, after all.

"Jou-sama," Evil Rin began, "How would you like a grand tour?"

Jou-sama nodded and followed.

"I don't think she quite understands you," S.A. retorted. Jou-sama's let a scowl creep onto her face. She then struck S.A. with her armored fist…again.

"WHY? !"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in Majo Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Skaj had made it. He made it to Kada's new hiding spot…which was basically his shack after he somehow moved it.<p>

"I have news, Kada!" Skaj announced as he went inside the shack, "Phase 2 is complete! Although-"

"Excellent." Kada interrupted Skaj. "So, I take it Jou-sama is in their custody then?"

"That's just it. Ya dun goofed!"

"How so?"

"The plan was that Jou-sama would be attacking both sides when I got there with the freakin' coins! Instead, she's basically become Evil Rin's attack dog or something!"

Kada's eyes went wide.

"I'm willing to bet we're suspects again." Eva deadpanned.

Kada's jaw-dropped. "**WHAT? !**"

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've intended for this chapter to be a Wham Episode. No doubt it is. And some of you might be surprised at the turn of events…and not in the good way.**

**And as of this chapter, the rating for this fic goes to T for Teen.**


	6. The Confrontation

-Confrontation-

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the clinic…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"That should do it," Majo Heart said as she applied the last of the bandages to Momoko's back.<p>

It had been the worst moment in all their lives: Jou-sama has become corrupted by whatever had been infecting her and was now working for the Shadows.

Out of them all, Majorin was taking it the hardest. The one she loved had betrayed them right after coming to their rescue from certain death. The red-violet Witch buried her head in her hands. How could this have happened?

After giving Majo Heart a sample from each of them, they could only do one thing: Wait and hope.

It wasn't long before Majo Heart returned with the results. The gang braced themselves for it.

"Your test results came up negative." Majo Heart looked mildly relieved. "None of you are infected."

There would be no cheering from this statement. What had happened was still fresh in everyone's minds. Celebration was out of the question.

"Now what do we do?" Dormei asked.

"We hunt down and get KAda," Aiko said, "He's got something to hide, after all."

"We'll leave effective immediately," Amelia said, "Majorin?"

"…" Majorin stayed silent for a while. "Hai." Majorin go up, and turned towards Majo Heart. "We'll leave finding a cure to you, Majo Heart-san."

The gang left the clinic and began their search for Kada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Castle hallways…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The gang had only moved a few feet into the same room where Onpu and Hazuki dueled Shadow Onpu and Shadow Momoko when they ran into someone. He wore orange and had a familiar metal briefcase. At once everyone knew who he was.<p>

"So you decided to save us the trouble of finding you," Onpu angrily said, "Kada."

"Tell us what you know!" Aiko commanded, "Tell us everything!"

Skaj came out from behind one of the pillars and gave an annoyed sigh.

"You girls really ought to be more thankful," Skaj began, "I did save you behinds, after all."

"Don't you mean 'planned' this from the start?" Hazuki angrily spoke up.

"Think we should tell them?" Skaj turned back to Kada. Kada remained silent.

"If that's how you want to be…" Majorin pulled the egg of her first Chara, Feu. "Then we'll have to force you to tell!"

"Not by yourself, Lady Majorin." Maelia pulled out the egg of her Chara, Saphir. "If you're going to do this, we shall do this together!"

"You two will have a better chance against me in a children's card game. "Kada pulled out his own Chara egg. "Luck-based game and all."

Majorin and Amelia paid no heed and wasted no time in convincing their Charas to come out.

"Mou, I was just having the nicest dream," Feu rubbed her eyes. They shot open when she noticed Kada, Skaj, and Kada's Chara. "W-who are-?"

"My name is Eva," Kada's Chara said, "If we fight, then we fight."

"It looks like we are having zee battle, aren't we Captain?" Saphir asked.

"We are." Amelia replied, "Get ready!"

"My own heart, Unlock!" Majorin, Amelia, and Kada said at the same time.

"Glow, Burn, Illuminate!" Feu chanted.

"Elegant, Splendor, C'est belle!" Saphir chanted.

"Absolution, Terror, Isolation." Eva chanted coldly.

A bright light filled the room as Amelia and Majorin Character Changed.

"Resonation Code: Ramiel!" Kada said and then his spot glowed.

Within moments, Majorin and Amelia had transformed into Shining Blaze and Graceful Feather, respectively.

"Now we will-!" Majorin began but stopped abruptly when she saw Kada's spot stop glowing.

Kada's outfit still looked the same, but the coloration had become a pale purple with orange highlights. His demeanor seemed more dispassionate and he seemed to have wings that were made up of various geometric shapes.

"This explains why he was so confident," Amelia said, "He had a Chara too."

"And you have no idea what Eva's capable of," Skaj replied, "I'll just wait in the corner."

"We have one shot at this." Majorin said.

Majorin gathered fire into her hands. Amelia gathered energy into her Silver Harp.

"Phoenix-" Majorin called out.

"Ballroom-" Amelia called out.

A bright flash coming from one of Kada's "wings" interrupted their attack…A flash that was followed by a huge explosion right where Majorin and Amelia were. When the smoke cleared, Feu and Saphir were on the ground with dizzy marks in their eyes and Majorin and Amelia were back to normal. Kada's attack had broken their Charanaris with one shot.

"I-impossible…!" Majorin lamented.

"H-how…?" Amelia lamented.

"Simple." Kada deactivated his Character Change. "My Chara, Eva, can resonate with any Angel I've captured and grant me access to their powers." Kada drew a card and showed them what appeared to be a simple blue octahedron. "In this case, the Fifth Angel, Ramiel, who happens to be one of the most powerful ones out there."

Majorin and Amelia got up.

"I suppose we have no choice but to resort to a children's cards game then," Majorin said.

"If you want the information you seek, then you will have to beat me," Kada said.

"Do you mind if we both take you?" Amelia said as she and Majorin activated their duel disks.

"Nope." Kada activated his duel disk. "I'll give this deck a spin." Kada inserted his deck.

"Duel!" All three said as their LP went to 8000 each. They also drew their cards.

"I'll start things off," Amelia declared as she drew her card, "I'll activate the spell card Charge of the Light Brigade! By sending three cards form the top of my deck to the graveyard, I can add any Lv4 or below Lightsworn monster form my deck to my hand! I choose Ehren, Lightsworn Monk!"

Amelia sent her cards and added Ehren. The cards she sent were all, incredibly, Wulf, Lightsworn Beast. "Since three Wulfs were sent to my graveyard, I can special summon all of them!" Amelia summons the three Beasts, each with 2100 Atk. "Next, I shall summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk to my field!" Ehren appears with 1600 Atk.

"And now, I'll overlay my Ehren and one Wulf for an Xyz summon!" Ehren and Wulf turn into balls of light and head for an opening vortex that glowed with the colors of the rainbow. "Rise up, Number 39: Utopia!" And with that, Utopia emerged from the vortex with 2500 Atk and two orbiting points of light.

"I am not done yet. For now I will overlay my remaining Wulfs for a second Xyz summon!" Amelia's remaining Wulfs turned into light and headed for another opening vortex, this one glowing red. "Arise, Inverz Roach!" And Inverz Roach emerged from the Vortax with 1900 Atk. "I'll finish things off with two cards." Amelia sets her spells/traps and ends.

_Amelia has opened up wonderfully_, thought Majorin, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Majorin looks at her card. "I'll summon Tour Guide from the Underworld!" Tour Guide appeared on her field with 1000 Atk. "And by using her effect, I can special summon another one form my deck!" And with that, a second Tour Guide got off the first's bus. "Now, I'll overlay both for an Xyz summon of my own!" Both Guides turned into light and headed for a third opening vortex. "Awareru! Wind-up Zenmaines!" And Majorin's monster emerged from the red glowing vortex with 2100 Def. "I'll set two cards. Turn end."

"Tell us, Kada!" Majorin demanded, "Tell us why you're doing all of this!"

"I have my reasons." Kada drew his card. "Just as the Verz intends to do to this world what it did in the Duel Terminal storyline."

"Nani yo? What is that?"

"It's my turn." Kada continued with his turn. "I'll activate Heavy Storm." Kada's spell card destroyed Amelia's set Solemn Warning and Dimensional Prison and Majorin's set Solemn Warning and Bottomless Trap Hole. "I'll now target Inverz Roach with Forbidden Chalice. A monster hit with this card gains 400 Atk…so long as it loses its effects."

Inverz Roach went to 2300 Atk. Amelia winced as it lost the ability to negate and destroy Lv5 or higher special summons.

"Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Hieratic Dragon – Tofenidragon." Kada summoned his monster with 2100 Atk. "I'll continue with Hieratic Seal of Super Strength. This allows me to special summon one Hieratic monster form my hand. I'll summon Hieratic Dragon – Shiyuudragon." Kada summons his second monster with 2200 Atk.

_He still can't do anything about our cards_, Majorin thought, _Tofenidragon cannot attack if it was special summoned with its effect and Shiyuudragon can only destroy spells and traps. And Amelia's Utopia can stop any attack while Zenmaines can save itself and destroy something later._

"I can tribute two monsters with 2000 or more Atk to special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon." Kada sent both his monsters to the graveyard. In their place, a massive dragon that was pulsing with energy appeared. It had 3000 Atk. "When tribute, Tofeni and Shiyuu can special any normal Dragon-type monster form my hand, deck, or graveyard…so long as their Atk and Def becomes 0." Kada special summons two Hieratic Seals of the Divine Dragon.

"I'll now overlay Lv8 Galaxy-Eyes photon Dragon with both Lv8 Hieratic Seals for an Xyz summon." All three of Kada's monsters turned into light and flew towards an opening portal. "Emerge, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon." And from the red glowing portal emerged a larger, red-hued version of Galaxy-Eyes with 4500 Atk. Three points of light orbited it. "If Galaxy-Eyes was used for this card's summon, then all other currently face-up cards are negated."

"N-nani yo!" Majorin's and Amelia's eyes went wide as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's aura sealed the powers of their monsters.

"I'll activate Neo-Galaxy-Eyes' effect: By detaching one material, I can detach the materials from all monsters my opponents control." Neo Galaxy-Eyes drew one of the lights orbiting it into itself. Then, all of the lights orbiting Majorin's and Amelia's monsters were drawn in. "For every Material detached by this effect, Neo Galaxy-Eyes gains 500 Atk. There were six, so that's 3000 extra." Neo Galaxy-Eye's Atk went to 7500. "And his maximum number of attacks this turn becomes equal to the materials detached. That makes six in total."

Kada turned towards Amelia. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon will attack Utopia first." And with that, Neo Galaxy-Eyes launched a burst of light at Utopia. Utopia was consumed by the burst, reducing Amelia' LP to 3000. "I'll attack Inverz Roach with Neo Galaxy-Eyes again." The burst that consumed Utopia surged down onto Inverz Roach, vaporizing it and reducing Amelia's LP to 0.

Amelia loses!

"Now, I'll attack Wind-Up Zenamines with Neo-Galaxy-Eyes." Zenmaines was consumed by another burst of light. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes will attack you directly." The same burst that took down Zenmaines blasted Majorin, reducing her LP to 500.

"Since I took battle damage, I can special summon Tragoedia for my hand!" Majorin stuttered as she brought her monster to her field in defense position. "His Atk and Def are equal to the cards in my hand times 600, so Tragoedia has 1200 in both."

"Hardly defensive," Skaj deadpanned.

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes will destroy Trag," Kada said.

Majorin watched as Neo Galaxy-Eyes destroyed her monster.

"I'm afraid that this is game," Kada said, "Unless you have Battle Fader, Swift Scarecrow or something like that, you cannot stop Neo Galaxy-Eye's attack."

Majorin looked down and closed her eyes. "Gomennasai…Minna."

Kada sighed and festured for Neo Galaxy-Eyes to finish Majorin off. She was caught in the powerful dragon's burst of light, reducing her LP to 0.

Kada wins!

"My opening hand could easily have failed miserably, "Kada said, "Like I said: This is a luck based game. It could've gone either way."

"How can you continue talking like this is some game?! " Doremi fumed.

"Because, technically, it is just a game," Kada replied.

"Don't get all 'technical' about it!" Onpu angrily replied, "This game has been proven to weaken those who lose at it!" Onpu drew her poron. "I want you…to take everything back!"

Onpu charged at Kada, despite everyone else's protests. She was about to try and cast a spell…but then…

Kada's metal briefcase twisted its form into a familiar two pronged lance. A lance which was now pointed at Onpu's face. She stopped with a start just inches away from the two points.

"T-That lance…" Majorin recalled.

"How ironic," Kada said, "About a month ago, I had this thing trained on Shadow Onpu's head when she tried to use her poron on me." Kada's expression stiffened. "And now, Onpu, the one who's been warning everyone about my power, is the one who makes the mistake."

Onpu took a few steps back with her head hung low. Everyone else looked at him in a seething rage.

"Onpu-chan's just a child!" Doremi called out, "You didn't have to do that!"

"Doremi-chan's right!" Hazuki added, "How can you live with yourself when you do this? !"

"I would say you're the worst," Aiko began, "But that just doesn't seem fitting, now does it?"

"Your petty insults are mere words at best," Kada replied, "Unless you can actually find some way to make them meaningful, I would suggest you stop before you end up humiliating yourselves."

"Demo…Demo…" Hana-chan cried, "Demo ne…Jou-sama's with them now! How can you just look the other way and lets us cry?" Hana-chan broke down. "How can you do this? !"

"I dunno, Kada," Skaj began, "Our plans are already derailed enough as it is."

"Derailed?" Onpu asked.

"Yeah. Or were you nodding off back then?"

"…" Majorin's gaze told everything. Such as how she wanted to know how Kada's plans had been derailed.

"Please tell us?" Hana pleaded, "Onegai?"

"…" Kada began making his decision. He then replied. "Seeing as me and Skaj have to back to the drawing board…fine. We'll talk."

"Just like that?" Amelia asked.

"Would you rather I don't?"

"Talking is fine."

"Here goes." And thus Kada and Skaj began.

"It all started when I first met the lot of you and Megan," Kada narrated, "More specifically, when Jou-sama gave into the darkness and used that to beat Mr. Moore."

"The time when she scared us; convinced us she had become a monster," Aiko recalled.

"I didn't think much of it then and therefore pretty much forgot about it. However, a few nights ago, Jou-sama paid me a visit in my shack, expressing an uneasiness about losing repeatedly in a children's card game."

"She was making way too big a deal of it." Eva said. "Then again, her bad luck WAS a bit high to be a coincidence."

"And when she used that Verz deck again, she beat me easily, losing when she used something else. I found it odd myself."

"And that's when Kada decided to plot." Skaj started up. "We realized that Jou-sama had something called the Verz virus. Any questions?" Pop raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What is the Verz virus?" Pop asked.

"It's a virus that appeared in the Duel Terminal storyline; completely fictional," Kada explained, "Or so we thought."

"But what does it do?" Majorin inquired.

"Oh nothing…except warp your body into some grotesque form and your mind into a mindless engine of destruction." Skaj paced around as he explained. Majorin was aghast. "Which is why I was surprised when I saw her majesty acting like Evil Rin's attack dog."

Majorin clutched her upper arm when she heard those words. The memories from that awful experience stabbed her like a thousand white-hot needles.

"My plans relied on everyone doing things that they would normally do in such situations." Kada continued his explanation. "Jou-sama not behaving like a mindless engine of destruction derailed those plans."

"And what were your plans?" Aiko pointed accusingly at Kada.

"Phase 1 was both making sure that Jou-sama was truly infected and then having her out of the way with said virus."

"I have a question myself," Onpu said, "If that virus was fictional, then how did it become real?"

"Remember when Jou-sama gave into the darkness?" Kada reiterated. "And that dark aura appeared around her?"

Majorin's eyes went wide. "You're-You're not saying-!"

"He is saying!" Skaj chuckled.

"Demo ne, Jou-sama couldn't have-?" Majorin realized she was panicking and thus decided to calm down. "You're saying Jou-sama accidentally brought the Verz to life?"

"That's my theory," Kada replied, "And it certainly fits those growths Jou-sama had when she was infected."

"But if Jou-sama brought the Verz to life back then, then that means-!" Hazuki shuddered as she spoke.

"It means that Her Majesty had been infected for months now," Skaj confirmed, "It was just now starting to act up."

"But why now?" Amelia asked.

"Better now than later," Skaj deadpanned.

"To ensure that you would have knowledge on it, we gave a sample to Majo Heart. Skaj gave a second one to Majo Isabelle long before he dueled Aiko." Kada explained.

"You did WHAT? !" Majorin was taken aback. "You gave that Witch a sample of the Verz? ! Do you know what she has done ever since she came into our lives? !"

"That is something I am honestly incapable of knowing," Kada replied, "Yours and Her Majesty's first encounter with her hasn't been uploaded in its entirety by Megan at this point. How am I to know what she had done then when I have no way to research it?"

"Regardless, it was my job to keep an eye on her." Skaj butted in. "We later duped Black Queen into using her as a pawn and lure both into getting more research. What Majo Isabelle couldn't do with the Verz, Majo Heart could." Kada gave a sigh. "Her research is something worth running off with now."

"If we can get to her!" Doremi blurted.

"I know where she is," Skaj reminded, "I was keeping an eye on her, after all."

"We'll get more on that later," Kada said, "For now-"

"You said Majo Isabelle had a sample, right?" Onpu asked with suspicion, "How did you get the samples anyway?"

"When Jou-sama visited me, she showed me a black mark on her arm. I pulled out a water bottle and it washed off like ink. Closer examination-"

"Thanks to Kyubey," Skaj interrupted.

"-revealed that it was really some kind of spore. Majo Heart confirmed that it was the same as the virus."

"And that was phase 1: making sure Jou-sama really was infected with that virus and then making sure she was out of the way for our scheming," Skaj explained smugly. This only earned him angry glares from everyone else present.

"You mean you allowed Jou-sama to think there was nothing wrong?" Majorin seethed, "And then have the nerve to shoot those hopes? ! She trusted you, Kada!"

Kada remained silent for a while. Skaj gave an annoyed sigh.

"Her loss for trusting Kada," Skaj said, "She believed that Kada could help her since he 'seemed' to know about this game and its trivial know how."

"She also wanted to know why she played well with the Verz deck and why everything else made her lose." Kada added.

"Do you think you could've warned her about the virus? !" Momoko called out, "We could've done something about it!"

"Jou-sama's magic brought this virus to life. Therefore, only Her Majesty can actually kill the virus."

"But now Jou-sama is against us and we can't do anything about it!" Aiko retorted.

"Only Jou-sama can kill the virus. But since your magic is similar to hers, you can at least weaken it."

"And how is that possible?" Doremi asked.

"I overheard Majo Heart mentioning something about 'losing duels causing Witches to weaken'." Skaj spoke up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Onpu sighed in annoyance.

"Because we know more about Kada than ever before?" Hazuki guessed, "It's a thought."

"You're right, Hazuki-chan," Onpu replied.

"Enough!" Kada said with dispassion, "If you intend to do something about Jou-sama, I would recommend doing something now."

"Let me guess: Her infection is getting worse?" Amelia asked in a complete deadpan tone.

"And will become irreversible if nothing is done about it." Skaj finished.

"That's all we can explain for the time being," Kada said, "Phase 3 of my plan is in your hands."

"And just exactly what is 'Phase 3'?" Majorin's words were laced with suspicion.

"Curing Jou-sama."

"Because the Verz is basically a Zombie Apocalypse," Skaj added, "If the Duel Terminal storyline is anything to go by."

And with those words, Kada and Skaj teleported away, leaving everyone else filled with questions and questions about why there were more questions.

"We won't get any more answers today, minna-san," Majorin said, "Today has been hectic but informative, and so I suggest we retire for the time being."

Majo Heart came out the door. "I have news, Minna-san: I have created a spell that will enable us to determine if someone is infected without ill effects."

"Sugoi, Majo Heart-san!" Hazuki said, "Now you won't have to take samples from us!"

"And no risk of infection either!" Aiko added. Majo Heart bowed in acknowledgement and returned to the clinic.

"This has been the first very good news all day, minna," Majorin said, "Pray that there will be more." Majorin had cradled an unconscious Feu as she walked off. Amelia had done the same with Saphir.

"By the way," Skaj said as he teleported back in, "I do actually have something else to say!"

"And what would that be?" Majorin asked in annoyance.

"You saw how Jou-sama acted around Evil Rin?"

"Hai." Majorin's eyes shot open. "Don't remind me."

"Skaj, can you please not troll us?" Doremi asked, "We've had it rough today!"

"Just wondering if I could give some hope to any of you." Skaj turned away. "If Jou-sama is acting strange around Evil Rin, then her mind isn't completely gone; hell, it might be intact…just that her perceptions are messed up!"

"What are you saying?"

"What I mean is that, maybe, I dunno, Jou-sama is confusing Evil Rin with you?" Skaj looked Majorin directly in the eye.

"NANI? !" Majorin was taken aback. "How can Jou-sama confuse Evil Rin with me? !"

"They did say the Verz warps the mind," Onpu said, "Maybe that's why Jou-sama acted so strangely around Evil Rin?"

"It's all just a theory, but think about it." Skaj vanished into the shadows again, leaving everyone bewildered.

Everyone gave some thoughts on it…and then it hit them.

"J-Jou-sama still cares me, even in her state!" Majorin exclaimed, "It's that virus! It's confusing her!" Majorin felt a tear on her cheek. "It's making her follow the path of evil…"

"Majorin-san?" Hana spoke up, "Let's call it a night and head back."

"Ok, Hana-chan."

Majorin and Amelia headed off. The Ojamajos decided to go back to the human world and see what they could think of.

_**At the Castle Gates…**_

"Well minna-san, let's go," Doremi said. She lead the Ojamajos out of the gates and towards the door to the Mahou Dou. But Momoko saw something.

"Minna!" Momoko called, but only Hana-chan heard her and came.

"What is it, Momo-mama?" Hana asked.

"Hide!" Momoko dragged Hana into the bushes and pointed. There they were: Evil Rin and Jou-sama! Momoko held her mouth to Hana-chan's to keep her from exclaiming. From their point of view, neither of them seemed to know they were there. Unfortunately, they were out of earshot and thus could not hear anything Evil Rin was saying.

Both Evil Rin and Jou-sama went inside the Castle, leaving Momoko and Hana-chan curious.

"Hana-chan! I have an idea." Momoko drew Hana closer. "If we can beat jou-sama in a duel, then maybe the Verz or whatever he called it that's infecting Jou-sama will weaken enough for Jou-sama to come back to us?"

"I'm all for it!" Hana beamed. The thought of having Jou-sama back sooner than they thought got her spirits up. "Let's go!"

_**In the Castle Hallways…**_

Evil Rin and Jou-sama had made it to where the Seals were kept. It had been child's play; the guards were still in disarray with Jou-sama's recent illness and subsequent betrayal. Evil Rin simply found it amusing.

"This is almost too easy!" Evil Rin gloated to no one in particular. "And it's even better with you here with me, my precious snowflake."

Jou-sama simply continued walking…if it could be said to be walking.

Unknown to both of them, Momoko and Hana were just around the corner, staring at the two.

"I really feel bad for Jou-sama," Momoko said, "I just hope this works."

"It will!" Hana assured, "We've beaten Jou-sama in the past, we'll beat her again!"

"You're right, Hana-chan! We will most definitely win!"

As for Evil Rin and Jou-sama…

"Now, let's-" Evil Rin was about to give a command to Jou-sama when…

"Stop right there!" Momoko shouted as she and Hana came from around the corner and activated their duel disks.

"Oh, you two?" Evil Rin gave her trademark smirk. "If you want a children's card game, then I'll gladly-" Evil Rin was cut off by Jou-sama putting her arm in front of Evil Rin. "Nani?"

Jou-sama turned towards Evil Rin and smiled, activating her Duel disk. She then turned towards the two Ojamajos and snarled.

"It seems Jou-sama wants to duel you." Evil Rin guessed, "This should be interesting."

"This duel will be the two of us against Jou-sama," Momoko said.

"Then I will-" Evil Rin was interrupted again by Jou-sama putting her arm in front of Evil Rin. "You want to duel them both?" Jou-sama nodded. "Whatever you want." Evil Rin seethed lightly at that last statement.

Momoko's, Hana's, and Jou-sama's LP went to 8000.

"Duel!" Momoko and Hana said as they drew their opening hands. Jou-sama simply snarled as she did the same.

Momoko and Hana saw that Jou-sama wasn't using her right arm to draw; she was using her tentacles instead. A closer look at her right arm told them that there was no way it could hold a card properly, let alone draw.

"I'll start things off. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Momoko drew her card and gave it a look. "I'll start by summoning Gem Armadillo!" Gem Armadillo appears with 1700 Atk. "Gem Armadillo's ability lets me add one Gem-Knight monster from my deck to my hand!" Momoko adds her card and smiles. "I'll now activate the spell card Gem-Knight Fusion! I'll send the Gem-Knight Garnet in my hand and the Gem Armadillo on my field to the graveyard to summon Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

Gem Armadillo vanishes form the field, being repleaced by the mighty Gem-Knight with 2900 Atk.

"Turn end."

Jou-sama growls and draws her card. She gives it a look and grins…and then summons Verz Mandrago. Her monster sprouts from the ground and blooms with 1550 Atk.

"Momo-mama! Look!" Hana turned to Momoko with fear. "It's that deck Jou-sama used in her duel with Mr. Moore!"

Momoko bit her lip. "So now we're facing the deck itself? The Verz themselves?"

Jou-sama then summons Rescue Rabbit, allowing it to come to her side with 300 Atk.

"Wait a minute!" Momoko called, "How did you-?"

"Verz Mandrago can be special summoned if your monsters exceed her own." Evil Rin gave her signature smirk. "Of course she can normal summon Rescue Rabbit! She hadn't normal summoned until she summoned that Rabbit!"

"Darn it!" Momoko said to herself, "I'll discard Maxx 'C' to use its effect: Until Jou-sama's end phase, every time she special summons a monster, I draw one card."

Jou-sama chuckles as she banishes Rescue Rabbit for its effect. She special summons two Verz Heliolopes to her field, each with 1950 Atk.

"Two special summons. That's two cards," Momoko muttered as she drew.

Jou-sama gives a psychotic grin as she overlaid her Heliolopes for an Xyz summon. Both monsters vanish into a vortex, and then Verz Bahamut emerges with 2350 Atk.

"I'll draw one more card." Momoko looks at it. _This will help!_

"RAAAAGH!" Jou-sama screeched, making Hana and Momoko cover their ears. Hana took another look at Jou-sama's monster.

"Momo-mama!" Hana called. Momoko turned towards Hana and then at Verz Bahamut.

It had consumed one of the lights orbiting it and Jou-sama had sent a Verz from her hand to the graveyard. It then fired a ball of darkness at Zriconia. Zirconia took on a corrupted appearance and went over to Jou-sama's side.

"N-nani? !" Momoko was taken aback.

"Verz Bahamut can take control over one face-up monster," Evil Rin explained, "So long as Jou-sama detaches a material and sends a Verz from her hand to the graveyard."

Jou-sama laughs a bit and activates Monster Reborn, reviving Verz Heliolope. Momoko draws another card thanks to Maxx "C". Jou-sama then gives another psychotic grin as she overlaid Verz Mandrago and Verz Heliolope for another Xyz summon. The vortex opened again. This time, Verz Ophion emerged with 2550 Atk.

"RAAAAGH!" Jou-sama screeched again, heralding Ophion's effect; Momoko and Hana were able to withstand it better, but Jou-sama added a card to her hand. She set two cards and then pointed at Hana.

"Me?" Hana-chan asked.

Evil Rin face-palmed. "She ended her turn."

"Oh! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana took her turn and looked at what she drew. She smiled. "I'll activate two Sacred Starsigns!" Hana exclaimed as she did so. "If I ever succeed in Xyz summoning a Sacred Xyz monster, I draw a card! Demo ne, its only once per turn. But I have two so I draw double!"

"Get on with it!" Evil Rin glared at Hana with impatience.

"Hai hai," Hana replied, "I'll summon Sacred Pollux!" Hana smiled as her monster came to the field with 1700 Atk. "Pollux-sana gives Hana-chan an extra normal summon as long as it's a Sacred, so I'll summon Sacred Gredi!" Sacred Gredi follows Pollux's lead and comes in with 1600 Atk. "And when Gredi-san is summoned, he leads another Sacred to my field!"

Jou-sama snickers as she discards a Maxx "C" of her own.

"Mou. I'll special summon Sacred Kaust to my field!" Hana said as her monster was called from the heavens by Gredi, descending with 1800 Atk. Jou-sama draws a card. "Now, Hana-chan will overlay Gredi-sana and Pollux-san for an Xyz summon!" Pollux and Gredi vanish into another opening vortex. "Awareru! Sacred Beehive!" Sacred Beehive began appearing from the vortex, but Jou-sama started laughing.

Hana turned and saw that Jou-sama had activated a trap card, Solemn Judgment. The figures on the card appeared and passed their judgment on Sacred Beehive, forcing him back into the vortex and taking half of Jou-sama's LP as payment, reducing her to 4000.

"EH?" Hana was shocked. She looked down, dejected. "Turn end."

Jou-sama drew her card as usual. "RAAAAGH!" And just like last time, Jou-sama activated Verz Bahamut's effect, detaching its last material and sending a Verz to the graveyard. Another rball of darkness was fired, this one at Sacred Kaust. Kaust took on a corrupted appearance and went over to Jou-sama's side.

"Usou! Kaust-san!" Hana called, but to no avail.

Jou-sama snickered. A screech signified the Gem-Knight Zriconia was going to attack. And Jou-sama had turned her head towards Momoko. Zirconia brought his fists against Momoko, reducing her LP to 5100 and knocking her to the floor.

Jou-sama pointed a claw at Momoko, sending Sacred Kaust to attack. A slash with his sword reduced Momoko to 3300 LP. Momoko got back up, albeit barely.

"Momo-mama! Daijoubu?" Hana called. Momoko was about to answer, but Jou-sama sending Verz Ophion to attack stopped her.

A jet of cold Darkness once again knocked Momoko down and reduced her LP to 750. Momoko regained her footing.

"Jou-sama…" Momoko muttered weakly. Jou-sama didn't even bat an eye when she sent Verz Bahamut to attack.

Verz Bahamut blasted Momoko with a stream of cold darkness, reducing Momoko's LP to 0.

Momoko loses!

Momoko was slammed into the floor by Verz Bahamut's attack. When it stopped, Momoko had a dark aura surrounding her. Jou-sama set a card end ended her turn.

"Momo-mama!" Hana called. "Momo-mama! Daijoubu?"

Momoko stirred. "I'll…I'll be fine, Hana-chan…" Momoko stammered, "It's up to you now!" And with that, Momoko collapsed and fell into unconsciousness.

Hana stared at Momoko for a few seconds. She was still alive, but that dark aura was giving Hana the creeps.

"If you're not taking your turn, then Jou-sama may as well end you right now," Evil Rin taunted.

Hana turned her attention back to the duel at hand. "I will make sure Momo-mama is safe! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana took a look at her card and smiled. "I'll summon Sacred Debaran! When he's summoned, I can special summon an Lv3 or below Sacred from my hand! I'll choose Sacred Sheratan!" Debaran and Sheratan appeared on the field with 1300 and 700 Atk, respectively. "I'll now overlay both for an Xyz summon!" Debaran and Sheratan vanish into the opening vortex… "Awareru! Sacred Hyades!" …and then Sacred Hyades emerges with 1900 Atk. "Since I summoned a Sacred Xyz monster, I can draw from Star Sign!"

"Your card is still no match for Jou-sama's monsters," Evil Rin said, "Or are you forgetting what you were up against?"

"Hyades-san has a special ability: I can detach one material and change every monster on my opponent's field to face-up Def position!" Hana's words made Jou-sama snarl. One of the lights orbiting Hyades vanished into one of his blades. The resultant bright light forced Jou-sama's monsters to shield themselves, forcing them onto the defensive.

"And now, Chaos Overlay!" Hana shouted. Hyades turned into a point of light and went into a much more imposing vortex. "Awareru! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!" The vortex gave way for a massive dragon-shaped machine. It shined brilliantly with its sacred light. It took Hana's side and made its presence known with its 2700 Atk.

"And now Messier 7! Attack Gem-Knight Zirconia!" Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 rose up into the air and delivered its attack, vaporizing Zirconia and its 2500 Def. "Turn end."

Jou-sama growls and draws her card. Her expression turns into a grin as she summons Tour Guide form the Underworld. Jou-sama then used Tour Guide's effect and gets another from her deck.

Jou-sama snickers as she overlays both Tour Guides to Xyz summon Leviair the Sea Dragon. In an instant, the dragon emerged from the vortex with 1800 Atk. Jou-sama giggles as she activates Leviair's effect, causing it to vanish and then return with Rescue Rabbit in tow.

"Jou-sama!" Hana called. Jou sama ignored Hana's cries and attacks Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 with Leviair. "That's suicide!" Leviair breathes a jet of steam at Messier 7. Messier 7 responded in kind by striking with its light. Leviair's attack is overwhelmed and Leviair is vaporized, reducing Jou-sama's LP to 3100. Jou-sama shields herself from the light.

_Demo ne, why would Jou-sama do that?_ Hana thought to herself, _She would never do such a thing!_

Jou-sama sneered and banished Rescue Rabbit again for its effect. This time, two Archfiend Soldiers came, each with 1900 Atk. Jou-sama gives another psychotic grin, overlaying both Archfiend Soldiers and Hana's Sacred Kaust for another Xyz summon. All three monsters vanish into the vortex…and Verz Ouroboros emerges in their place with 2750 Atk.

"RAAAAAAGGGHH!" Jou-sama' screech was louder than last time and Hana found herself covering her ears. One of the lights orbiting Ouroboros was consumed by one of its three heads…and a ball of darkness came out of it and struck Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7. Messier 7 vanished off the field and back into Hana's extra deck.

"Usou!" Hana cried.

Jou-sama ended her turn.

"Minna…Momo-mama…" Hana turned to Momoko, who was still unconscious. "Hana-chan will win. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana looked at her card. "I'll activate the spell card Pot of Avarice! This lets me take five monsters in my graveyard, return them to my deck, and draw two cards! Hana-chan will choose Pollux-san, Beehive-san, Hyades-san, Gredi-san, and Sheratan-san!" Hana put the cards back into her deck and shuffled, drawing her two cards afterward.

"I'll now activate the spell card Dark Hole! Gomenasai, Jou-sama." Hana's card triggered a massive vortex with no way out.

Jou-sama's laughter could be heard over the whir. Finally, the vortex vanished.

"N-N-No way-!" Hana could only look on shock. All of Jou-sama's monsters were still there. It was then that she noticed the spell card Jou-sama had activated: Infestation Pandemic Infection. "Nani yo!"

"Infestation Pnademic Infection give all Verz and Inverz monster Jou-sama controls immunity to spells and traps," Evil Rin mockingly explained, "Such a shame, wasting such a powerful spell card."

Hana bit her lip. Her main hope was gone, but she still had more she could do. "I will activate Monster Reborn! This will let me revive Gebaran-san from my graveyard!" Gebaran emerged from the Monster Reborn. "Next, Hana-chan will tribute Gebaran-san to summon Sacred Esca!" Gebaran vanished and Esca appeared with 2100 Atk. "When Esca is normal or special summoned, I can add any Sacred from my deck to my hand! I'll add Pollux-san!"

Jou-sama face-palmed in frustration. "GAH! Grr!"

"Eh?" Hana asked.

"I have no idea," Evil Rin replied.

_If I win, then Jou-sama will snap out of it…I hope._

"I'll attack Verz Ouroboros with Esca!" Hana directed. Esca extended its claws and rushed towards Ouroboros. Ouroboros countered with jets of cold from all three of its heads. Esca sliced through them all and went right through Ouroboros, destroying it and reducing Jou-sama's LP to 1000.

"Impossible!" Evil Rin yelled, "That card has only 2100 Atk! How did you-?"

"Hana-chan has Honest to thank!" Hana pointed to an angelic being hovering over Esca, which now had 4850 Atk. "Turn end."

"Hehehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Jou-sama activated her face down card, Xyz Reborn. In an instant, the Xyz Reborn went into the ground. A few seconds later, Verz Ouroboros was dragged back out; the Xyz Reborn now orbited Ouroboros like normal Xyz material did.

Jou-sama drew her card and sneered. "RAAAAAAGGGHH!" And with that screech, one of Verz Ouroboros' heads consumed the Xyz Reborn and blasted Sacred Esca, returning it to Hana's hand.

"Jou-sama! Onegai!" Hana pleaded.

Jou-sama glared at Hana for a while before snarling again. She sneered and activated Creeping Darkness, banishing two Verz from her graveyard and adding another to her hand. She summoned it, revealing it to be Verz Castor and its 1750 Atk.

"N-no way!" Hana looked at the Sacred Pollux in her hand. Other than wielding his blade in his right hand and having a corrupted appearance, Castor looked exactly like Pollux! "H-how…?"

"I believe you light beings have met your match," Evil Rin sneered, "Maybe next time you'll learn that you shouldn't mess with us Shadows!" Jou-sama frowned at Evil Rin's words and looked at Evil Rin like she was hurt. "Oh, don't give me that look, Jou-sama! You know just as well as I do that you're special!"

Jou-sama looked happy…and then turned back to Hana with a snarl. "RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH! ! !" Jou-sama's screech could've woken the dead.

Hana didn't have time to think; Verz Bahamut blasted her with a jet of cold darkness, reducing her LP to 5650. Ophion then blasted Hana again with a stream of cold darkness, reducing her down to 3100 LP. Verz Ouroboros proceeded to blast Hana with three jets of cold darkness, reducing her to 350 LP. Finally, Verz Castor slashed Hana with his blade, reducing her LP to 0.

Jou-sama wins!

Hana was thrown back by the slash. When she landed, she saw that she too now had a dark aura surrounding her. Hana couldn't stay conscious and found her world closing in on her.

Evil Rin was surprised at how easily Jou-sama defeated both opponents. She found it even more surprising since had a severe losing streak that made even Doremi look professional.

"I can't say I'm impressed, my precious snowflake-" Evil Rin was cut off by Jou-sama glomping her. "Get off! Jou-sama!" Jou-sama got off and grinned sheepishly, sweat-dropping a little. "Now then, where were we?"

"About to leave empty handed!" came a voice from a far point in the hallway.

Evil Rin saw several people running towards her; namely, Majorin, Amelia, and the Ojamajos sans Momoko and Hana. When they arrived, they were aghast at the sight.

"Evil Rin, you monster!" Majorin called out.

"Don't look at me, Majorin." Evil Rin turned her head to Jou-sama. "Though believe me, I wanted that distinction. But Jou-sama here insisted and I had to watch."

"J-Jou-sama did this? !" Doremi was at a loss for words. There before her were Momoko and Hana, unconscious and now having dark auras. "Demo ne-!"

"Just face it! The Jou-sama you know and love is gone!" Evil Rin gave her trademark smirk. Jou-sama tried to mimic it, but failed miserably. "Keep trying."

"Evil Rin! You can't beat all of us, even with Jou-sama's help!" Majorin pointed out. "Jou-sama! Onegai-!"

Jou-sama growled defiantly, interrupting Majorin. "GRAAAAGH!" Jou-sama went to Evil Rin's side and hugged her arm.

"Jou-sama seems intent on staying with me," Evil Rin gloated, "I win."

Evil Rin vanished into the shadows, taking Jou-sama with her and leaving everyone at a loss for words.

"How could Jou-sama do that?" Aiko asked sadly, "She would never do that!"

"We can't worry about it right now, Ai-chan," Onpu said, "We have to get Momo-chan and Hana-chan to the clinic!"

"Minna!" Doremi called, "Th-they have a dark aura!"

"Eh!" Hazuki and Pop exclaimed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Amelia said.

Aiko and Doremi ran to Momoko and Hana, respectively. By the time they got there, the aura had faded from both Ojamajos. Aiko picked up Momoko and carried her with the group. Doremi did the same with Hana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the clinic…<strong>_

* * *

><p>By the time everyone got there, Momoko and Hana had woken up, much to the relief of everyone. Majo Heart insisted on testing them using her spell though.<p>

"It's good to know you're ok, Momo-chan," Aiko said.

"Arigatou, Ai-chan," Momoko replied.

"I'm sorry, Doremi-mama!" Hana cried, "Me and Momo-mama couldn't beat Jou-sama!"

"It's ok, Hana-chan," Doremi reassured, "We just have to work on something, that's all!"

"What deck was Jou-sama using?" Onpu asked.

"She used that Verz deck," Momoko replied, "Including two of those dragons!"

"Hana-chan saw the third," Hana added.

"Well, no matter what, you're fine now," Doremi said.

"I beg to differ, Doremi-chan," Majo Heart said gravely, "I used my new spell to test them. They tested positive."

"Nani?" Aiko asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means both Momoko and Hana-chan are infected."

Everyone went wide with shock.

"It…It…It can't be-! Hana-chan can't be-!" Doremi stuttered.

"Momo-chan can't be infected! She just can't!" Aiko joined Doremi.

"If Momo-chan and Hana-chan are infected, then-" Pop began, but a scream from Momoko interrupted her.

Momoko was staring down at her arm, eyes wide with shock. On her arm were black veins not unlike those seen on Jou-sama. Everyone then looked at Hana-chan and noticed that she was hiding her arm too. She reluctantly pulled it out, revealing similar black veins.

"Doremi-mama," Hana began, "Hana-chan don't want to become a monster!" Hana hugged Doremi as she let her tears flow freely. "Onegai!"

"Ai-chan," Momoko said, "There has to be a way to cure us! There just has to!"

"We'll think of something! We promise!" Doremi said.

"Then I had better put more effort into this then I have been, "Majo Heart said, "We need the cure now more than ever!"

"But you can't do this alone, Majo Heart-san," Majorin warned. She shut her eyes in thought, opening them up again and gritting her teeth. "We have no choice. We have to get Majo Isabelle and make her help us!"

"And I can be of service," said Skaj as he came out of the shadows, "I know where Majo Isabelle's set up shop, after all."

"Very well," Majorin said, "You will guide us to Majo Isabelle's hideout. In the meantime, we'll gather as many Witches as possible. Majo Isabelle has pulled many things on us in the past and I'm not about to let her do it again!"

"For Miss Momoko's and Miss Hana's sakes," Amelia saluted, "And For Her Majesty's sake!"

"Minna, Let's go!"

"Good luck, you two," Majo Heart said, "You'll need it."

"Do you promise that you'll be safe, Nekomimi-sama?" Hana asked.

"We will," Amelia replied.

There was a short pause. "We're all counting on you!"

"Enough talk!" Skaj said indignantly, "Damn!"

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this chapter was rushed, but I really want to get this done. Hopefully, this chapter explains some things.**


	7. A Cure is Found?

-Finally a cure?-

* * *

><p><em><strong>In an unspecified location…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Majo Kai was the Hideout of Majo Isabelle. She had been given this place by a Shadow and was even given something to research thoroughly. Right now, she was in a large room that was her laboratory; her fairy, Bebe, was in her usual black cat form and taking a break on one of the chairs.<p>

"Bien, bien, bien. This has certainly been a nice turn!" Majo Isabelle usually wore a lovely red dress to compliment her dark hair. She still was, albeit with a white lab coat and goggles for protection, even as she carefully lifted a vial containing some kind of purple fluid. "With this, I will-"

A loud noise interrupted her research; said noise came from the laboratory door being blown down, startling Majo Isabelle and Bebe. A group of Witches barged in, one of whom she recognized off the top of her head as Majorin. Majo Isabelle was still startled, but Bebe reacted quickly and leapt over everyone for a quick swipe at Majorin. Majorin deflected the fairy effortlessly.

In seconds, Majorin, who was joined by Amelia, Majo Heart, Majo Don, Majo Vanilla, Majo Sloan, and Majo Miller had secured the laboratory, placed Majo Isabelle in anti-magic shackles, and had her crystal taken. They had also put Bebe, who had changed into her true form, inside a cage.

"What a pleasant surprise," Majo Isabelle said through clenched teeth, "To what do I owe this occasion, Bruja Rin? !"

"That is on a need-to-know basis, "Majorin replied, "You have the right to remain silent!" Majorin turned towards Amelia and Majo Don. "Take her away!"

Amelia and Majo Don saluted and led the Bruja off.

"Which of this research do we take?" Majo Miller asked.

"We don't have time to sift through it all, "Majo Heart replied, "We'll take all of it."

"The entire thing could be of use for Majo Kai," Majo Vanilla said.

"We'll talk more on this later. For now, return to the Castle." Majorin ushered everyone out. She stopped just outside the door and noticed that Skaj was leaning against the wall. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Skaj-san."

"Eh, whatevs," Skaj replied. He vanished back into the darkness before Majorin could say anything else. She left the complex.

Majo Sloan gave a hearty chuckle. "This takes me back to my younger years," she reminisced, "Only without the whole 'SWAT Team' performance."

"Don't get too caught up in your memories, Majo Sloan-san" Majo Don said, "You'll forget what's at hand."

_Soon, we'll have the cure for this virus, _Majo Vanilla thought, _She will be cured, Majo Monroe Nee-san._

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the clinic…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Majo Heart had returned to her post. She and the other Witches had helped her sift through the research on the virus; they had, without a doubt, returned to their normal duties and left Majo Heart to her research. Majorin had provided her with one of the magical PCs from the Castle for use in storing the data and helping her to research and figure out a cure.<p>

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, and Onpu were already in the clinic, keeping Momoko and Hana company. They all noticed Majo Heart's entry.

"Konnichiwa, Majo Heart-san," Doremi greeted.

"I see you're all doing your duty as friends," Majo Heart said softly, "How are they doing?"

Momoko grimaced. "It's spreading at an alarming rate." Momoko pushed the covers off, revealing the dark splotches, veins, and dark metallic scales that had grown on her limbs. "That was just from the past two hours alone."

"Hana-chan wishes I were doing well too," Hana said. She too pulled her covers off, revealing her infection. She had simply shown that she was just as bad off as Momoko.

"With this research, I will be able to help you." Majo Heart placed the PC on the desk. "The data stored on this is all of the research we found from what was taken from Majo Isabelle's hideout."

"Yosh!" Aiko exclaimed, "You'll be better in no time, Momo-chan!"

"Hana-chan too!" Pop exclaimed.

"I'll need some peace and quiet, so I will have to ask you to leave for the time being," Majo Heart said, "Gomenasai."

The Ojamajos looked down at Momoko and Hana with worry. Momoko and Hana gave a look that reassured them, but they still worried nonetheless.

"If you need the quiet, then we will leave," Doremi said, "Minna, let's go."

And with those words, the Ojamajos, sans Momoko and Hana, left the clinic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Majo Kai Castle…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Majorin and Amelia were face to face with Majo Isabelle. All three were in a dimly lit room and sat at a table.<p>

"Now tell us, Majo Isabelle," Majorin began, "Have you been researching the virus?"

"What virus?" Majo Isabelle asked mockingly.

Skaj appeared in the room. "Remember me?"

"Y-you-!"

"I gave you a sample and have monitored your research. No point in hiding anything."

"In that case, si."

"And what have you found out on it?"

Majo Isabelle chuckled. "I'm not too sure I'm up for saying anything else."

Bebe pulled her lower eyelid down and blew them all (except Majo Isabelle) a raspberry.

"I should make you up for it," Skaj said. He drew a card and chains came out.

Majo Isabelle bit her lip. "You give me that sample, been my advisor, and now force me to give away my secrets? !" Majo Isabelle glared daggers at Skaj and Majorin. "I will have nothing to do with Reina's healing nor with you. Besides, she seems to enjoy her new role."

"Urusai!" Majorin angrily shouted, "Jou-sama would never do this on her own! That virus is what's making her!"

Majo Isabelle chuckled. "Oh, struck a raw nerve, have I?"

Majorin realized what Majo Isabelle was doing and calmed down. "It will be in your best interests to help with the cure. We all know that you intend to take control over Majo Kai."

"And what are you getting at?" Majo Isabelle glared at Majorin.

"If this virus-" Majorin began, but was interrupted by Skaj.

"The Verz virus warps the minds of those it infects, turning them into mindless engines of destruction." Skaj continued in Majorin's stead, much to her chagrin. "You wouldn't be able to rule Majo Kai with it on the loose. In fact, that virus might end up ruling YOU!"

Majo Isabelle winced.

"Don't you see, Majo Isabelle?" Majorin continued, "This virus will destroy everything! And I'm sure you that's something you won't be willing to allow."

"…" Majo Isabelle only glared at Majorin and Skaj.

"We have other ways of making you cooperate." Majorin said menacingly. "Pray that we don't resort to that."

"A little ruthless of you, Bruja Rin?" Majo Isabelle sneered. "Very well. I'll help, but under one condition."

"Not having you condemned to life as a Witch Frog for high treason should be payment enough," Majorin retorted, "It will be in your best interests to help us regardless."

Majo Isabelle glared daggers at Majorin. She also felt that Majorin could be more ruthless more often… "Very well. I'll do my best."

"We'll be keeping a close eye on you," Amelia warned, "Any 'funny business,' and we will make IT swift."

"…" Majo Isabelle could only smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the clinic…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Majo Isabelle had arrived at the clinic to give Majo Heart a hand with making a cure for the Verz. Keeping a close eye on her was Amelia, Majo Don, and Majo Miller. The latter two decided that keeping an eye on a dangerous criminal was worth risking their duties for…especially since said criminal was a means to get the cure faster.<p>

Hana and Momoko were more than a little uncomfortable with Majo Isabelle in the room. Hana was the worst off of the two; she was having occasional flash backs to her first encounter with the diabolically insane Spanish Witch.

Majo Don had been tasked with making sure Bebe was still in her cage. Bebe did the only thing she could do to her warden: Mock and Troll her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Ningen Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aiko was at the beach, watching the sunset with sorrow. She wished she could've stayed with Momoko and Hana longer, but had to respect their wishes. She had her harmonica, and decided to express her sadness with a tune.<p>

It went on for a few minutes before she stopped to catch her breath.

_I know I shouldn't trust Majo Isabelle_, Aiko thought to herself, _Demo ne, she's done far more research on the subject then Majo Heart._ Aiko clenched her fist. _It should've been Majo Heart-san who did all the research, not her!_

Aiko resumed playing her tune, but it had taken a more angry tone.

"What a sad song."

Aiko stopped playing with a start. In moments, she had jerked her head towards the source of the voice. On top of a massive rock sat a teenage boy. He had white hair and pale skin and wore a white button-up shirt and black pants.

"Wh-who are you?" Aiko demanded.

The boy turned to face Aiko. "Do the Lilim play such songs all the time?"

Aiko's eyes went wide. What in god's name was a 'Lilim'? What was he talking about? "I don't. I normally play a happier tune. Demo ne…"

The boy hopped down onto the sand. Aiko got a better look at his face; she noted the smile he had and his red eyes. They weren't glowing, but Aiko felt unnerved by them.

"Why do you play such a tune now?" the boy asked, "You did mention after all that you played happier tunes."

"I…I can't really explain." Aiko turned her head away. "It's complicated."

"Is that so?" The boy took a few steps to the side. "Is it really as complicated as you imagine? Or are you unwilling to face it head on?"

Aiko shot a look at him. "O-of course! I'll do anything to get Momo-chan healed!" Aiko's eyes went wide with shock. "I…I shouldn't have said that."

"There are no worries there," the boy reassured, "If you intend on getting your friend healed, then they have to mean a lot. Is your friend that precious?"

"She means the world to me!"

The boy only nodded. He left, climbing the stairs. "If your friend is that precious, then do whatever it takes."

"I will!" Aiko wondered who he was…and wondered how she could thank him for helping her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Mahou-Dou…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aiko opened the door with renewed hope and enthusiasm, startling Doremi and Onpu.<p>

"You're in a bright mood today, Ai-chan," Onpu remarked as she sweat-dropped, "At least you're not depressed."

"Doremi-chan?" Aiko asked.

"Nani?" Doremi replied.

"We should go and give Momo-chan and Hana-chan our support!"

"Demo ne, we've been asked to give Majo Heart-san some peace!"

"We could always watch from the windows outside the castle," Hazuki suggested.

"That's a great idea, Hazuki-chan!" Onpu praised.

"That means we'll-" Doremi began.

Suddenly, something hit them. A feeling? A jolt? Whatever it was, it filled them with dread and worry.

"S-something's wrong!" Aiko stuttered, "Momo-chan!"

"If it's what I think it is-" Doremi's eye went wide with shock. "We have to get to the clinic!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Castle of Majo Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Ojamajos, sans Pop, wasted no time in getting to the Castle and making their way to the clinic. When they arrived, the place was an utter mess. Chairs and tables were strewn everywhere and the beds that used to hold Momoko and Hana were in disarray, complete with ripped covers and torn sheets. Majo Heart, Majo Isabelle, Amelia, Majo Don, and Majo Miller were panting and looking at the now-shattered window.<p>

"Wh-what happened here?" Doremi asked with dread.

"I'm afraid Momoko and Hana have fallen to the Verz," Majo Heart said sadly, "We tried to keep them down, but the virus had given them dark powers to use against us."

"Just like Jou-sama," Onpu surmised.

Bebe shot Doremi a look of pure smugness. She then shot Aiko a similar look that was asking "Problem?"

Doremi puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "Fuu, fuunu, FUU!"

"They haven't left the grounds," Majo Don said, "If you hurry, you can still catch them!"

"Minna." Everyone turned to Onpu. "How can this be possible? How can Hana-chan and Momo-chan fall to the Verz this quickly?"

"I'm afraid anything we come up with will be little more than theories and conjecture." Majo Heart gave a grim look. "For now, you must stop Hana-chan and Momoko-chan!"

"We will!" Doremi promised.

"Count on it!" Aiko added.

"Good luck," Amelia said.

The Ojamajos flew out the shattered window and began their search.

"We were close to figuring out the cure," Majo Heart lamented, "And now we're back to square one."

"At least we can progress more easily now," Majo Isabelle sneered, "We solved it before, we can do it again."

Majo Heart grunted in frustration at Majo Isabelle's attitude.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Majo Kai Entrance Hall…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Ojamajos had one last place to check. They opened the doors to the entrance hall with a start and headed in. It was dark inside.<p>

"We've been waiting for you, minna-san," came a voice.

Doremi recognized that voice but wanted to be sure. "Hana-chan! Is that you?"

"Hai, mama," The light came back on, revealing both Hana and Momoko.

The Ojamajos gasped at what they saw. Momoko and Hana were covered in veins and dark spots. Indeed, several veins had wrapped around their faces and snaked their way around them. Parts of their uniforms were ripped due to scale-like growths.

"Momo-chan-!" Aiko could hardly speak.

"Ai-chan?" Momoko began, "I would love it if you joined me. Onegai?"

"Eh?"

"Hana-chan wishes you all would accept us!" Hana said, "Just give in! And we can be together!"

"We won't!" Doremi said defiantly, "We lost Jou-sama to the Verz! And we're not about to lose you!" Doremi activated her duel disk. "But I will make you a deal: If I defeat you, then you will come back to us and forget about getting us infected!"

Hana activated her duel disk. "If Hana-cha wins, you join us! Fair enough?"

"Deal!"

"Doremi-chan!" Aiko called as she activated her duel disk, "You can't beat them alone! I'll help you!"

"I'll join in as well," Momoko added, activating her duel disk, "When you lose, maybe we can go out on our first date as infectees?"

Aiko grit her teeth. "I won't!"

Momoko looked hurt. "You don't care about my feelings do you?"

"It's not that, Momo-chan," Aiko cried, "I just want you back to your old self!"

"Hana-chan is fine with my new form!" Hana said, "We'll win and allow you to experience it!"

"Hana-chan…" Doremi muttered. _I promise, we'll have you back to normal!_

"Doremi-chan! Ai-chan! Good luck!" Hazuki called.

All four of them drew their five cards and their LP meters went to 8000. "Duel!"

"I'll start things off!" Doremi declared, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi took a look at her card. "First off, I'll activate the field spell Naturia Forest!"

And with that, the scenery changed to reflect the beautiful forest. "Every time I negate the activation of one of your cards or effects, I can add one Lv3 or below Naturia from my deck to my hand!"

"Sugoi!" Hana exclaimed, "Demo ne, It won't matter."

Doremi winced at the comment. "Next, I will activate the spell card One for One! With it, I can discard one monster to special summon any Lv1 monster from my deck!"

"Ok, Doremi-chan!" Momoko called, "I'll activate Maxx "C" from my hand!" Momoko discards her card. "Until the end of your turn, whenever you special summon a monster, I draw a card!"

"Hana-chan will do the same!" Hana winked as she discarded her Maxx "C".

"I'll discard this card to special summon Naturia Vein form my deck." Doremi discarded Naturia Cosmobeet. Naturia Vein appeared with 300 Def.

"And that lets us draw a card!" Momoko shouted. Both she and Hana drew their cards, returning their hands to five.

"Next, I'll summon Naturia Cliff!" Doremi gave a serious look as her monster came to the field with1500 Atk. "Now, I'll tune Lv4 Naturia Cliff with Lv1 Naturia Vein!" Both monsters went into the air and vanished in a flash. "The Forest guardian prowls the floor, keeping all in peace! Synchro Summon! Awareru, Naturia Beast!" Naturia Beast emerged from the forest brush with 2200 Atk.

"And you know what happens," Hana said. Both she and Momoko drew another card.

_At least I don't have anything left to do this turn_, Doremi thought ot herself, "Turn end."

"Yosh! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana took a look at the card she drew. "Hmm! Hana-chan will star off by summoning Sacred Pollux!" Hana's monster flew down from the sky, landing with 1700 Atk. "Pollux-san no kouka hatsudo! Hana-chan will summon Sacred Gredi!" Pollux raised his arm. Gredi answered, descending with 1600 Atk."Gredi-san no kouka hatsudo! Hana-chan can special summon one more Sacred!"

"I'll chain to that with my own Maxx "C"!" Doremi shouted. She discarded just as Gredi raised his own hand.

"Hana-chan will summon Sacred Kaust!" Kaust answered Gredi's call and landed with 1800 Atk.

"I'll draw one card, Hana-chan," Doremi replied.

"Now, I'll overlay Pollux-san, Gredi-san, and Kaust san for an Xyz summon!" All three of Hana's monsters vanished into a glowing red vortex that opened up at the ceiling.

"Watch out, Doremi-chan!" Aiko called, "She's about to summon the card she used to beat Momo-chan and me with!"

"You mean Number 16: Shock Master?" Doremi asked, "Great."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Ai-chan," Momoko winked.

"Nani?" Aiko replied.

"The mighty and the weary are one after time! Pass your solemn oath! Descend, Vylon Disigma!" Hana raised her hand, reaching out for her monster. It descended onto the field, sporting 2500 Atk as it did.

"Vylon…Disigma?" Doremi asked as she drew form Maxx "C"'s effect, "What's that?"

"Now, Hana-chan will activate its ability: by detaching one material, Disigma can absorb one of your Atk position Effect monsters! I choose Naturia Beast!"

Vylon had one of the three lights orbiting it fly into it head. Then a beam shot from that very spot, striking Naturia Beast. It worked like a tractor beam, dragging Doremi's monster into it before it vanished completely.

"Nani? !" Doremi looked in shock. "Naturia Beast!"

"Hana-chan will activate three Star Signs of the Sacred!" Hana played her cards. Three Star Signs with the Crest of the Sacreds formed overhead. "Turn end."

_Kuso! Hana-chan already has and edge!_ Aiko thought to herself, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Aiko looked at her cards. "Foolish Burial no kouka hatsudo!"

Suddenly, a burst of leaves emerged from within Vylon Disigma, shattering Aiko's spell card. "Nani? !"

"Hana-chan controls Naturia Beast now," Momoko explained, "Including its effects."

"Eh?" Doremi went speechless.

"It joined our side, Doremi-mama!" Hana chortled, "Soon, you'll join with us too!"

"Not gonna happen!" Aiko replied, "I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" Aiko's monster appeared with 1900 Atk. "When Boggart Knight is normal summoned, I can special summon any Lv4 or below X-Saber form my hand!"

"AI-chan, Ai-chan, Ai-chan," Momoko taunted, "You should be more careful with your plays!"

"Nani?" Aiko shot Momoko a look of worry.

"I'll discard another Maxx "C"!"

"Tch!"

"Ai-chan! Be careful!" Onpu called, "Don't go overboard with special summons!"

"I'll try not to," Aiko replied. _I need field presence!_ "I'll continue with Boggart Knight's effect and special summon XX-Saber Fulhemlknight!" Fulhelmknight answered Boggart Knight's call and arrived with 1300 Atk. "And since I have two X-Sabers on my field, I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll!" Both monsters look up and see Faultroll land in with 2400 Atk.

"That makes two cards for me, Ai-chan," Momoko said, "Arigatou!" Momoko winked at Aiko, making her blush.

"Eh, y-you're welcome, Momo-chan." Aiko stuttered. She still found Momoko beautiful despite the scaly growths and veins on her body. "Anyway, I'll tune Lv4 Boggart Knight with Lv3 Fulhelmknight!" Both of Aiko's monsters vanish in a flash of light. "Warrior from afar, lend your strength, and together we will triumph! Synchro Summon! Battle, X-Saber Urbellum!" Aiko chanted as X-Saber Urbellum appeared with 2200 Atk.

Momoko grinned as she drew another card.

"I'll now use Faultroll's ability!" Aiko declared, "Return, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Faultroll drove his massive blade into the earth, tearing it open and allowing Fulhelmknight come back. Momoko drew another card. "Now, I'll tune Lv6 Faultroll with Lv3 Fulhelmknight!"

"Ai-chan!" Onpu called, but to no avail.

"Ai-chan's letting Momo-chan draw too many cards!" Hazuki panicked.

"I know."

"Leader of your tribe, come forth and be my guide! Synchro Summon! Commander of all X-Sabers, XX-Saber Gottoms!" Aiko chanted. In moments, XX-Saber Gottoms appeared with 3100 Atk. "I'll set two cards. Turn end!"

"And that makes ten cards in my hand." Momoko smiled. "Arigatou, Ai-chan! I'll be sure to remember this when you lose! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Momoko drew her card.

Onpu, Hazuki, and Doremi looked worried. Momoko now had eleven cards in her hand and they were afraid that she might build up a massive field presence.

"I'll activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!" Momoko called, "And I think I'll destroy THAT card!" Momoko's card called forth a twister that snaked its way towards Aiko's set card.

"Reverse card, open! Gottoms' Emergency Call hatsudou!" Aiko activated it mostly due to it being the target of Momoko's card. "Since I have an X-Saber on my field, I can special summon two X-Sabers from my graveyard. Return, Boggart Knight and Fulhelmknight!" The twister missed the card as Boggart Knight and Fulhelmknight answered Gottoms' alarm.

"Hmm." Momoko pondered her next move. "I'll summon Gem Armadillo!" Momoko's monster appeared with 1700 Atk. "Gem Armadillo no kouka hatsudou!" Momoko adds Gem-Knight Lazuli to her hand.

"Ai-chan, fight!" Hazuki cheered.

"I'll activate Gem-Knight Fusion!" Momoko declared.

"I'll-" Doremi began.

"Matte, Doremi-chan!" Aiko warned, "Reverse card, open! Solemn Warning hatsudou!" Aiko activated her trap and her LP dropped to 6000. The figures on the card gave their warning and nulled Momoko's spell card.

"Not bad, Ai-chan," Momoko shot Aiko a flirtatious look, making her blush.

"Uh, arigatou, Momo-chan!" Aiko stuttered. Even though she had scaly growths and black veins on her body, Aiko still found Momoko beautiful. "D-demo ne, it still doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya!"

"Oh, Ai-chan," Momoko replied with a hurt look. She then grinned. "I'll just activate a second Gem-Knight Fusion!"

"N-Nani? !" Aiko gasped.

"Momo-chan did draw many cards before her turn came up," Hazuki surmised. She straightened her glasses. "So, it can be justified."

"I'll chain by discarding Maxx "C"!" Doremi declared, "Now, I'll draw for every one of you special summons!"

Momoko sighed. "I'll send Gem Armadillo and the Gem-Knight Garnet in my hand to the graveyard to fusion summon Gem-Knight Zirconia!" And with that, Momoko's new monster thundered in with 2900 Atk.

"And that makes one!" Doremi shouted as she drew her card.

"I'll banish the Garnet in my graveyard to return my Fusion to my hand." Momoko took her card out. "I'll now activate it again, this time for something stronger! I'll send Zirconia, Tourmaline, and Lazuli to my graveyard for a fusion summon!"

The ground trembled as Lazuli and Tourmaline entered Zirconia through its fists. The energy exploded…and a new creature could be seen through the glare.

"Master of the Gem-Knights, come together as one and bring the Sword of Honor to all those who fight without purpose!" Momoko's chant was followed by the glare fading, revealing Gem-Knight Master Dia and its 2900 Atk. "Lazuli no kouka hatsudou!" Momoko returned Gem-Knight Tourmaline to her hand. "For every Gem-Knight in my graveyard, Master Dia gains 100 Atk!" Gem-Knight Master Dia's Atk went to 3100.

"And that's two!" Doremi shouted again as she drew another card.

"I'll set two cards. Turn end."

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi shouted, "Hana-chan! Onegai! You don't have to do this!"

"Demo ne, Doremi-mama," Hana replied, "I don't want to become a monster without you!"

"We'll make sure you don't! I promise!" Doremi replied, "I'm activating the spell card Smashing Ground. If you can give us a chance!"

Hana closed her eyes. "I can stop it with your own Naturia Beast, Mama." Hana opened your eyes again. "I'll…I'll…I'll let it through!"

"Hana-chan…" Doremi's tears welled up. _I'll make sure this isn't in vain!_

"Hana-chan seems to be resisting the Verz," Onpu guessed, "It's a good sign demo ne…"

"We don't know how long Hana-chan can keep it up!" Hazuki continued fearfully.

Doremi's spell smashed the ground underneath Gem-Knight Master Dia. The powerful monster tried to regain his footing but was no match for the spell.

"Hana-chan!" Momoko called, "Naze yo?"

Hana didn't respond.

"I'll summon Naturia Pumpkin to my field." Doremi continued her move by summoning her monster with 1400 Atk. "Since one of you has a monster, I can special summon any Naturia form my hand!" Naturia Pumpkin called for aid. Naturia Cosmobeet answered and emerged from the brush with its 1000 Atk. "Now, I'll tune Lv4 Pumpkin with Lv2 Cosmobeet!"

Both of Doremi's monsters vanished in a brilliant flash. "The Naturia guardians lend aid to those in need. When the time comes, your tricks are of no use! Synchro Summon! Naturia Barkion!" And with that, Doremi summoned Naturia Barkion, complete with its 2500 Atk. "I'll attack Vylon-"

"Doremi-chan!" Onpu called, "Vylon has an Earth monster equipped to it! If it battles an Earth monster, then it'll win! Always!"

Doremi gave a look of shock. Hana's card had given her an advantage over both her AND Aiko since both of their decks were primarily Earth monsters.

"In that case, I'll attack Momo-chan directly!" Doremi pointed in Momoko's direction.

"Ai-chan!" Momoko called, "You wouldn't let Doremi-chan do this to me, would you?" Momoko gave Aiko a look of faux sadness.

"If we're gonna cure you, Momo-chan," Aiko replied, "Then I have no choice."

Momoko's look turned to anger. "Suit yourself. Reverse Card, open! Mirror Force hatsudou!" Momoko was surrounded by a rainbow-colored spherical barrier from her trap card.

"Momo-chan! Fight it!" Hazuki cried.

"You can't let the Verz change you like this!" Onpu called.

"But it feels too good," Momoko replied, "I've never been this powerful!" Momoko emphasized it by enveloping a dark aura around herself. "And soon, you too will feel it!"

"Naturia Barkion no kouka hatsudou!" Doremi replied, "Whenever my opponent activates a trap card, I can banish two cards from my graveyard to negate its activation!" Doremi takes out the Smashing Ground and One for ne she had used and gave them to Barkion. "Onegai?"

Doremi pays Barkion's cost. And with that, Barkion rushes forth, shattering the Mirror Force and striking Momoko. She is blown back as her LP drops to 5500.

"Naturia Forest no kouka hatsudou!" Doremi shouted, "Since I negated the activation of one of your cards, I can add any Lv3 or below Naturia to my hand." Doremi adds her card, Naturia Cherries. "Card set. Turn end."

"I won't hold back anything else, Mama," Hana said, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana grinned at the card she drew. "Vylon Disigma no kouka hatsudou!" Immediately, one of the two remaining lights orbiting Disigma was absorbed into it. "Hana-chan will target XX-Saber Gottoms!"

"I don't think so, Hana-chan! Go, Effect Veiler!" Doremi discarded her card. In moments, Effect Veiler appeared over Vylon Disigma and bathed it in a silvery light. Within seconds, the beam that Vylon Disigma was using to absorb XX-Saber Gottoms fizzled and evaporated. "Effect Veiler didn't negate your monster's activation, so I can't use Naturia Forest's effect."

"Doremi-chan! Arigatou!" Aiko called. "Now, Hana-chan can't automatically defeat Earth monsrers!"

"But only for this turn," Onpu warned, "Effect Veiler only lasts until the end phase."

"You saved Ai-mama with your card," Hana said, "But you can't stop this. Vylon Disigma! Attack X-Saber Urbellum!" Vylon Disigma did as commanded and fired a beam to accomplish it. Suddenly, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight jumped in the way of the attack and blocked it with his sword. The beam couldn't get through, but Fulhelmknight's sword was damaged. "Nani? !"

"Fulhelmknight can negate any one of your attacks!" Aiko explained. She took a look at his damaged sword. "But he can only do it once as long as he's face-up."

"Sugoi, Ai-mama!" Hana said with enthusiasm, "I'll activate Monster Reborn!"

"Reverse Card, open! Dark Bribe hatsudou!" Doremi replied. Monster Reborn fizzled and stopped as Hana received a coin that allowed her to draw a card. "Since I negated the activation of your card, I can use Naturia Forest's effect!" Doremi added Naturia Cosmobeet to her hand.

"That's okay, Mama," Hana replied, "Hana-chan will summon Sacred Debaran!" Hana's monster appeared with 1300 Atk. "Debaran-san no kouka hatsudou! Hana-chan can special summon any Lv3 Sacred from my hand! I choose Sheratan-san!" Sacred Sheratan answered Debaran's call and appeared with 700 Atk. "Now, Hana-chan will overlay Debaran and Sheratan for an Xyz summon!"

And with those words, both monster turned into light and rocketed towards an opening vortex. "Awareru! Sacred Hyades!" Hana called, and Sacred Hyades descended from the vortex with 1900 Atk. "Since Hana-chan summoned a Sacred Xyz monster, I can draw from my Star Signs!" All three of Hana's Star Signs of the Sacred glowed brilliantly in resonance with Sacred Hyades, allowing Hana to draw three cards total.

"Hyades-san no kouka hatsudou! Hana-chan can detach one material to change all of your monster's battle positions to face-up defense!"

One of the lights that orbited Hyades went into its blade. With one swing of the now glowing blade, all of Doremi's and Aiko's monsters went to Def position.

"Card set! Turn end!" Hana looked at Doremi. "Hana-chan regret not stopping your card."

"Hana-chan…" Doremi said.

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Aiko exclaimed as she drew her card. She gave it a look and smirked. "I'll summon XX-Saber Darksoul!" Aiko's monster appeared and swung its scythe, but only had 100 Atk. "Now, I'll tune Lv3 Dark Soul with Lv3 Fulhelmknight!" And once again, both monsters vanished in a flash of light. "A slicing dervish with a soul of strength lends aid to those whom she deems worthy! Synchro summon! Awareru, XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

Aiko's new monster emerged from the flash and reached for her sword.

"Reverse Card, open! Solemn Judgment hatsudou!" Hana smirked as she activated her trap. She gave them half of her LP and they proceeded to give their judgment. Hyunlei was sentenced to death and her summon was negated. "Ai-mama won't be destroying any of Hana-chan's spells!"

Aiko winced. "If that's how you want to play, then I'll attack Hyades with XX-Saber Gottoms! Double X Slash!" Gottoms drew his sword and brought it down against Sacred Hyades. Hyades tried blocking it, but his blades were sliced to pieces by the first X Slash. The second took Hyades down and lowered Hana's LP to 2800. "Gomen ne, Hana-chan."

"Usou!" Hana called.

_If I had something to negate Vylon Disigma's effects, then I'd attacked it instead,_ Aiko thought to herself, "X-Saber Urbellum, attack Momo-chan directly!" Urbellum drew his sword and prepared to attack.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Ai-chan?" Momoko gave a pleading look to Aiko.

"I have no choice, Momo-chan," Aiko replied. "Go." And with that, X-Saber Urbellum sliced at Momoko with an X-shaped slash, reducing her LP to 3300. "Urbellum no kouka hatsudou! Since you have 4 or more cards in your hand, I can place one of them on top of your deck. I choose that one." Aiko pointed to Momoko's middle-left card.

"Ai-chan…" Momoko said as she put her card back on top.

"Now, I'll attack you again with Boggart Knight." Aiko turned her head away as her monster obeyed her command.

Boggart Knight went for an X-shaped slash. It landed, reducing Momoko's LP to 1400 and throwing her to the ground.

"Ai-chan…it hurts…" Momoko was breathing heavily. She stumbled to her feet. "Naze yo…Ai-chan?"

"Momo-chan…I-!" Aiko stuttered.

"Ai-chan! Don't listen to her!" Onpu called. "It's not the real Momo-chan talking!"

Aiko didn't know what to say. But she had only one thing left to do at this point. "I'll end my turn. And during my End phase, I can add any X-Saber form my deck to my hand since Darksoul was sent to the graveyard." Aiko added XX-Saber Faultroll. "Your move, Momo-chan."

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Momoko looked at her card, even though it was the sae one that Aiko returned to the top of her deck. "I'll summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite!" Momoko's monster appeared with 1800 Atk. "Alexandrite no kouka hatsudou! I can tribute him to special summon any Gem-Knight normal monster from my deck! Awareru, Gem-Knight Crystal!" Alexandrite vanished and paved the way for Gem0Knioght Crystal to appear. Crystal pounded his fists together and prepared to defend his home with his 2450 Atk.

"Next, I'll banish the Gem-Knight Alexandrite on my graveyard to return Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand!" Alexandrite's spirit was shown crumbling to dust to allow his comrades another chance to combine. "Now, I'll activate Gem-Knight Fusion! I'll send Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Sapphire to the graveyard to fusion summon Gem-Knight Amethys!" Momoko's monster appeared with 1950 Atk.

"Now, I'll overlay Crystal with Amethys for an Xyz summon!" Both Gem-Knights turned into light and fly right into a rainbow-colored vortex. "Descend! Number 11: Big Eye!" A massive shape appeared. The shape quickly changed form, eventually growing an eye and revealing its 2600 Atk. "Big Eye on kouka hatsudou! I can detach a material from it and take control of one of your monsters! I choose XX-Saber Gottoms!" One of the lights orbiting Big Eye was absorbed into its eye. The eye glowed, and XX-Saber Gottoms couldn't resist the monster's allure.

"G-Gottoms!" Aiko called, but it was of no use. Gottoms was now against her.

"Gottoms, attack Boggart Knight with Double X Slash!" Momoko commanded. Gottoms complied and took down his own comrade, reducing Aiko's LP to 4800. "Turn end!"

"Doremi-chan, you have to do something!" Aiko called, "Or Momo-chan's gonna beat us with Gottoms!"

"I'll do something, Ai-chan!" Doremi replied, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi looked at the card she drew and smiled. "I'll summon Naturia Pumpkin!" Doremi shouted. Her monster emerged fomr the brush woth 1400 Atk. "And since you have monsters, I can special summon another Naturia form my hand. I'll choose Cosmobeet!" Pumpkin let out a call and Cosmobeet answered, emerging with 1000 Atk.

"Now, I'll tune Lv4 Pumpkin with Lv2 Cosmobeet!" Both of Doremi's newly summoned monsters vanished in a flash. "Great Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Heed my cry and help us! Synchro Summon! Break free, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Doremi chanted, and a massive wall of ice appeared behind her. In moments it started breaking, until finally it shattered, revealing Brionac and its 2300 Atk. "Brionac no kouka hatsudou! I can discard one card to return any other card on the field to the hand! I choose XX-Saber Gottoms!"

Brionac's icy gale snapped Gottoms out of Big Eye's control. He gave an apologetic gesture to Aiko before returning to her extra deck.

Aiko turned to Doremi. "Doremi-chan…arigatou!"

"Demo…demo ne, he was supposed to be helping me us win!" Momoko pouted.

"Momo-chan! Snap out of it!" Aiko urged, "Onegai! Return to your former self!"

Momoko said nothing.

"Momo-chan…" Doremi said, "I'll overlay Brionac with Barkion for an Xyz summon!" Both Brionac and Brakion turned into light and flew for an opening vortex. "Awareru, Photon Streak Bounzer!" And Doremi's new monster emerged with 2700 Atk. "Now, I'll attack Vylon Disigma with Bounzer!"

"And since Vylon Disigma has no Light monsters equipped," Onpu began, "Bounzer can beat it!"

"Eh!" Hana gave a look of shock.

Bounzer struck Disigma with a beam of pure light. Disigma retaliated with a beam of its own, but was overwhelmed. Disigma was impaled by Bounzer's beam, destroying it and reducing Hana's LP to 2600.

"Disigma!" Hana called.

"Turn end." Doremi said flatly. _Onegai, Hana-chan! Come back to us!_

"…" Hana glared daggers at Doremi. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana looked at her card and smirked. "Hana-chan will activate the spell card Pot of Avarice!" Hana's voice was now laced with anger and venom. "I'll return Vylon Disigma, Sacred Pollux, Sacred Gredi, Sacred Kaust, and Sacred Hyades to my deck!" Hana returns them and shuffles. "And then I'll draw!"

Hana smirks at what she drew. "I'll activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! And I'll use it to level your Naturia Forest!" Hana now had a look of cruel insanity as the whirlwind from her spell tore at Doremi's Naturia Forest. Within moments, the entire thing was gone. "Now you'll never get Naturia monsters from negating again!"

"Hana-chan…" Doremi was shocked at what her daughter was saying. "Hana-chan! This isn't you! Snap out of it! Onegai! ONEGAI!"

"URUSAI!" Hana yelled angrily, "It still Hana-chan's turn! So I'll play Sacred Leonis!" Hana's monster appeared with 1000 Atk. "Leonis' effect lets me normal summon an extra Sacred, so I'll summon another Leonis!" Leonis gave a call, and a second answered. "Now, I'll overlay them for an Xyz summon! Awareru! Sacred Hyades!"

And with that, Sacred Hyades emerged from the opening vortex with 1900 Atk. The three Star Signs glowed brilliantly, allowing Hana to draw three more cards. "Sacred Hyades no kouka hatsudou!" One of the lights orbiting Hyades went into his blade. "Now, all-!"

"Photon Streak Bounzer no kouka hatsudou!" One of the lights orbiting Bounzer was absorbed as Dormei activated its ability. "I can negate the activation of an effect monster's effect and inflict 1000 damage to whoever owned it!" And true to Doremi's word, Bounzer used a photon beam that seemed to weaken Hyades. The beam then struck Hana, lowering her LP to 1600. "Hana-chan! You can't let the Verz control you! Fight it!"

"Momo-mama and ad me tried to help you all," Hana said, "and this is how you thank us? ! Your own friend and Daughter? !" Hana' swords were growing increasingly hurtful. "You. Are no. Mama of mine!"

The words drove into Doremi's heart like a white-hot knife. "Hana-chan…!"

"Doremi-chan! That's Hana-chan talking!" Aiko warned, "It's the Verz! Its making her do this!"

"Personally, I believe that Doremi-chan deserved it." Momoko gave a smug look. "Hana-chan was her daughter after all."

"It's still my turn," Hana said venomously, "So I'll Chaos Overlay my Hyades for Xyz summon!" Sacred Hyades turned into light and flew into a more imposing opening vortex. "Awareru! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!" And with that, Hana's ultimate monster emerged with 2700 Atk. "Messier 7! Attack Urbellum!"

Messier 7 did just that…by blasting Urbellum with a burst of sacred energy. Urbellum couldn't stand up to the attack and was vaporized, reducing Aiko to 4300 LP.

"Turn end."

_Hana-chan calms down when she summons that card_, Aiko thought to herself, _Could it be-?_

"Watashi no Turn!" Aiko declared.

"Ai-chan!" Momoko called, "Onegai! Just give in!"

"Demo ne, Momo-chan I'm trying to save you!"

"You can't cure me or Hana-chan. And if you continue to resist, then we'll never be together again!" Momoko allowed tears to well up. "I want you to be with me!"

"But Momo-chan-!"

Momoko gave Aiko a look of pure, genuine sorrow. "Ai-chan…I can't live without you!" Momoko began approaching Aiko. "The Verz is better than it sounds, Ai-chan. If you refuse it, then we'll never be together! I don't it to separate us!"

Momoko reached Aiko. "Onegai?"

Aiko saw the look in Momoko's eye. "But what if we can cure you? We'll be together then?"

"And if they can't, then you'll have failed to live up to your promise. Onegai shimasu, give in!" Momoko embraced Aiko.

_What if she is right_, Aiko thought to herself, _What if a cure CAN'T be made? What would happen to Momo-chan and Hana-chan?_

"I…I want us to be together, Momo-chan," Aiko said. She then placed her hand on top of her deck. "I surrender."

"Ai-chan!" Doremi, Hazuki, and Onpu shrieked.

Doremi looked at Aiko with a mix of shock and sadness. _Ai-chan…_

"AI-chan," Momoko gazed at Aiko with tears in her eyes, "Arigatou!" Momoko shared a passionate kiss with Aiko, who returned it with just as much passion. A dark aura manifested around Momoko; within moments, it had spread to Aiko. "Let's never be apart again, Ai-chan."

"We have to do something!" Hazuki stuttered.

"Too late," Onpu said sadly, "Look."

Aiko's body was already showing signs of infection, and it was rapidly progressing.

"You're right, Momo-chan," Aiko said, "It does feel good." Aiko turned towards Doremi. "Gomennasai, Doremi-chan, but what if a cure couldn't be made? What would've happened to Momo-chan and Hana-chan?"

"Ai-chan…" And with that, Doremi's mind had shut down, causing her to collapse.

"Since Ai-chan surrendered, Momo-chan can take her turn," Onpu explained sadly.

"That's right Onpu-chan," Momoko said, "Watashi no turn!" Momoko's top card glowed a bright yellow. "Arigatou, Ai-chan. I won't forget you!" Momoko used DESTINY DRAW to draw her card. "First, I'll detach Big Eye's last material to activate its ability and take control of Doremi-chan's Photon Streak Bounzer!" Big Eye consumed it last material, and the glare from its eye struck true, putting Bounzer in a trance.

"Next, I'll activate the spell Monster Reborn! I'll use this to bring back Gem-Knight Master Dia!" Momoko's card cut open to ground, allowing Gem-Knight Master Dia to come back. "Since I have 6 Gem-Knights n my graveyard, Gem-Knight Master Dia gains 600 Atk!" Master Dia's Atk goes to 3500. "Now, I'll attack Doremi directly with Bounzer!"

Momoko's stolen Bounzer struck Doremi true, reducing her LP to 5300.

"I'll now attack with Master Dia! Show her what you're made of!" Gem-knight Master Dia slammed Doremi with his sword, reducing her to 1800 LP. "Turn end."

Doremi was still spaced out. She was able to draw, but didn't have the will to go on. "Turn end."

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Hana said. She took a look at her card and then at Doremi. "Doremi?"

"Hana-chan…" Doremi muttered. "Gomennasai…I couldn't save you from the Verz…"

Hana's glare softened into tranquility. "You've come to your senses, Mama?" Hana looked Doremi directly in the eye. Doremi softened up a bit.

"Hana-chan…" Doremi smiled, "Finish me off!"

"Doremi-chan!" Hazuki cried, "You can't let them do this! You can't end up like Jou-sama or them!"

"Doremi-chan!" Onpu called, "Onegai!"

"Minna, gomennasai," Doremi lamented, "I've failed. I can't stop them both on my own. The best that I can do is be there for Hana-chan…even when I'm corrupted."

"Mama! Hana-chan forgive you!" Hana cried in joy. "Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7, attack Doremi directly!"

Messier 7 blasted Doremi with its powerful light, bringing her LP to 0.

Hana ran up to Doremi as the duel faded. "Mama! Daijoubu?"

"This is bad! Hazuki-chan, we have to run for it!" Onpu called, "Hayaku!"

"Un!" Hazuki agreed. Unfortunately, Aiko and Momoko blocked the way.

"Onpu-chan? Hazuki-chan?" Aiko asked, "Will you join us?"

"We promise it won't be as bad as you think," Momoko added.

Onpu and Hazuki turned back around and saw Doremi now had a dark aura spreading form Hana and onto her. Within moments, she too showed the black spots and veins that Hana and Momoko had.

_Somebody? Anybody?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in reality…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aiko's eyes went wide. Them losing the duel? It had all been in her head. But Momoko was still looking at her with pleading eyes. Aiko grinned.<p>

"Momo-chan?" Aiko began.

"Yes?" Momoko beamed.

"Gomennasai, but Doremi-chan and I have to win this!"

"Ai-chan-?"

"Ai-chan! Fito!" Hazuki cheered.

"Un! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Aiko shouted. She looked at the card she drew, eyes going wide in shock. "I'll activate the spell card Pot of Avarice! Now, I'll return XX-Saber Fulhelmknight, XX-Saber Boggart Knight, XX-Saber Faultroll, X-Saber Urbellum, and XX-Saber Hyunlei to my deck, shuffle, and draw two cards!" Aiko took a moment to catch her breath before doing any of that. She drew afterward and got a look that said "YES!"

"I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight," Aiko declared as her Boggart Knight came in, "And I'll use his effect to special summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Boggart Knight gave a call that Fulhelmknight answered. "And since I have two X-Sabers out, Faultroll can come in!" Fulhelmknight looked up in respect as Faultroll landed next to his comrades.

"And then I'll us Faultroll's effect and revive the Darksoul still in my graveyard!" Faultroll drove his massive blade into the ground, splitting it open. When he withdrew it, Darksoul had grabbed a hold of it and landed on the ground. "Now, I'll tune Lv3 Darksoul with Lv3 Fulhelmknight! A slicing dervish with a soul of strength lends aid to those whom she deems worthy! Synchro summon! Awareru, XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

Aiko's monster vanished in a flash, being replaced by the X-Saber member Hyunlei. "Hyunlei no kouka hatsudou! I can destroy up to three spell and traps on the field! Gomen ne, Hana-chan."

Hyunlei took her blade and sliced all three of Hana's Star Signs of the Sacred, bringing an end to Hana's Sacred Xyz powered draw engine.

"Now, I'll ovcerlay Hyunlei with Faultroll for an Xyz summon!" Aiko declared firmly. Her monsters vanished into a rainbow-colored vortex. "Awareru, Number 25: Photoglide Fullmetal Focus Force!" Emerging from the vortex was a monster that had the vague appearance of a camera. It had 2800 Atk. "Now, I'll attack Big Eye with Focus Force!"

Aiko's monster looked as though it were preparing to take a photo. Instead of a flash, there was a beam. And it struck Big Eye, destroying it and reducing Momoko's LP to 1300.

"Now, I'll attack you directly with Boggart Knight!" Aiko gave a solemn look to Momoko. "Forgive me."

XX-Saber Boggart Knight struck true with his X-sabped slash, reducing Momoko's LP to 0.

Momoko loses!

Momoko was thrown to the ground in a daze.

"Momo-mama!" Hana called. She then began breathing heavily and angrily. "She was your closest friend, Ai-mama; and this is how you treat her? ! Hana-chan will make you suffer!"

"Hana-chan!" Doremi and Aiko called.

"Save it!"

"I'll add one X-Saber to my hand since Darksoul was sent to my graveyard." Aiko said. "Turn end."

"Watashi no Turn!" Hana placed her hand on the top card of her deck. "The light of the Sacred will burn strong!" Hana's top glowed a brilliant white from her use of DESTINY DRAW. "Now, Hana-chan will activate the spell Dark Hole! Sayonara!" And the Vortex that came from Hana's card swallowed u every monster on the field, including Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7.

"Demo ne, Hana-chan! Your Messeir 7-?" Doremi stuttered.

"I couldn't use its power anyway," Hana said, "Not with Bounzer stopping it!"

_Hana-chan needs the cure more than Momo-chan does_, Doremi thought, _No matter what it takes._

"Next, I will summon Sacred Pollux!" Hana declared. "And Pollux will allow me to summon Sacred Kaust!" Pollux and Kaust both come to the field. "Kaust no kouka hatsudou! Twice per turn, I can raise or lower a Sacred's Lv by one! I choose make them both Lv5!" Kaust glows brightly and transfers some of that power to Pollux.

"Now, I'll overlay Pollux and Kaust for an Xyz summon! Awareru, Sacred Pleiades!" Hana's monsters went into yet another vortex, allowing Sacred Pleiades to descend with 2500 Atk. "Now, I'll attack Ai-mama directly!" Sacred Pleiades gathered energy into his blade. He then swung at Aiko with it, reducing her LP to 1800. "Turn end."

"Watashi no Turn!" Doremi shouted. "I won't give in!" Doremi shouted again as the top card of her deck glowed a bright pink. She drew via her DESTINY DRAW. "I'll activate the spell Dark Hole!" In seconds, the vortex from Doremi's spell swallowed Sacred Pleiades. "Turn end."

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana said angrily. "I'll summon Sacred Sheratan!" Hana's monster appeared with 700 Atk. "Sheratan will let me get a Sacred to my hand. And now I'll attack you directly!" Sheratan sniped at Doremi using his weapon of choice, reducing her to 7300 LP. "Turn end."

Hazuki turned to Onpu. "Onpu-chan? Is it just me or is Hana-chan becoming tired?"

Onpu gave a hard look towards Hana and noticed that she had begun panting slightly. "I think she is, Hazuki-chan," Onpu said in a worried tone.

"Hana-chan…"

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Aiko looked at her card with uncertainty. "I'll set one monster. Turn end."

Hana was indeed panting slightly. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana drew her card and smiled when she looked at it. "I'll summon Sacred Leonis! But then I'll use his effect and tribute him to normal summon Sacred Esca!" Hana's monster appeared with 2100 Atk. "Sacred Esca no kouka hatsudou! I can add and Sacred to my hand when it's normal or special summoned!"

Hana added her card and then turned back to Doremi. "Esca, attack Doremi directly!" Esca did as commanded and struck with its claws, reducing Doremi to 5200. "Sheratan, you attack too!" Sheratan struck Doremi with another one of its attacks, reducing her to 4500 LP. "Turn end."

_The Verz is making Hana push herself too far!_ Doremi thought to herself, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi winced at the card she drew. "I'll set one monster. Turn end."

"Watashi no…Turn! Draw!" Hana stumbled, but managed to draw her card. "I'll summon Sacred Pollux to my field! I'll then use Pollux's effect to summon Kaust!" Hana was breathing heavily now. But the look Doremi saw in her eyes had taken on some feral qualities. "Now…I'll attack Aiko's set card with Pollux!"

Pollux rushed Aiko's set monster, Darksoul, with his sword. Darksoul didn't stand a chance and was destroyed.

"I'll now attack you directly with Kaust!" Hana grinned maliciously as her monster did as commanded.

_No way…!_ Aiko thought, _Have I failed?_

Aiko was blown down by Kaust's attack. Her LP hit 0.

Aiko loses!

"And now." Hana started waving her arm around. "Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii! Infect Ai-mama!" The white-colored magic that Hana was using became black as night and rushed towards Aiko.

"Ai-chan!" Hazuki and Onpu called.

"Ai-chan!" Doremi's eye went wide. She had no time to think and drew her poron. "Pirika-!"

"Peruton Petton Palalila Pon! Defend Ai-chan!"

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock as a burst of yellow magic came in between Aiko and the Verz. They all turned and saw Momoko just barely standing up.

"Momo-chan!" Doremi called.

"If you can cure us, then I'll help all the way!" Momoko said defiantly, "I won't let Ai-chan become infected!"

Hana hissed in anger towards Momoko. Suddenly, Momoko's magic started to falter.

"Ai-chan! Momo-chan!" Doremi called again.

"Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pururun Purun Famifami Faa!" Onpu chanted.

"Defend Ai-chan!" They both shouted.

To beams of Purple and orange magic mixed with the yellow magic that was holding the Verz back.

"Leave this to us!" Hazuki, Onpu, and Momoko shouted. "Just concentrate on beating Hana-chan!"

"Minna, arigatou!" Doremi said. She turned back to Hana. "Hana-chan, I promise you won't end up like Jou-sama!"

Hana merely hissed again. "Doremi…" Hana grinned with both anger and some kind of twisted joy. "Esca! Attack Doremi's set monster now!"

Esca did as ordered, smashing Doremi's set monster. It was revealed to be Naturia Cherries.

"Naturia Cherries no kouka hatsudou! I can take a Naturia and special summon it in facedown position!" Doremi knew that she had to bluff Hana or she might not win.

"I will overlay Kaust and Polux for an Xyz summon! Awareru! Sacred Omega!" Hana declared as her monster descended with 2400 Atk. "Turn end."

_She bought it!_ Doremi thought, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi's eyes went wide with shock. "Yosha! I'll summon Naturia Mantis and flip over Naturia Cherries!" Doremi shouted as her monsters appeared with 1700 and 200 Atk, respectively. "Now, I'll tune Lv4 Mantis with Lv1 Cherries!"

Both of Doremi's monsters vanished in a flash of light. "A driving force of certainty makes its way through the hordes. A flash of hope becomes my ally! Synchro Summon! Get ready, Ally of Justice Catastor!" Doremi's chant signaled the appearance of Ally of Justice Catastor and its 2200 Atk. "Now Catastor! Attack Sacred Omega!"

Catastor fired its beam. Omega's spiked energy shield was disintegrated by the beam, and Omega was destroyed in a completely one-sided battle.

"Tch!" Hana winced. She glared at Doremi with hate filled eyes.

"Turn end." Doremi said. _Hana-chan? Will you ever be able to forgive me?_

Hana didn't say a word as she took her turn. She drew her card and smirked. "Sacred Sheratan!" Hana called. Her monster appeared with 700 Atk. "Adding this." Hana said again as she used Sheratan's effect. "Overlay! Xyz summon! Awareru! Wind-Up Zenmaines!" Both Sheratans vanished into a vortex, allowing Wind-Up Zenmaines to emerge with 1500 Atk. "Zenmaines attack!"

Zenmaines attacked Catastor. Catastor fired its beam again. "Zenmaines no kouka hatsudou!" Hana detached one of its materials to prevent its destruction from Catastor's effect. Zenmaines struck, but Catastor was too powerful for it. "Again!" Hana detached its last material to keep Zenmaines from being destroyed by battle.

Hana' LP dropped to 900.

"Zenmaines no kouka hatsudou!" Hana pointed at Catastor. Zenmaines grabbed Catastor in its claw, crushing it. "Turn end."

"It's all coming down to this," Doremi muttered. She turned to Aiko, Momoko, Hazuki, and Onpu. _I have to hurry! Hazuki-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momo-chan can't hold off Hana's magic forever!_ Doremi got a determined look. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" Doremi's eyes went wide again. "This is it! I'm summoning Naturia Dragonfly!"

Doremi's monster appeared with 1200 Atk. "Dragonfly no kouka hatsudou! For every Naturia I have in my graveyard, it gains 200 Atk!" Dragonfly's Atk went to 3600. Hana gasped in shock. "Dragonfly, attack Sacred Esca and save Hana-chan!"

Naturia Dragonfly rammed Esca with a determined look in its eyes. It struck true and with all the power of the fallen Naturia monsters, defeated Esca. The tailwind from the attack pressed onwards and blew Hana onto the ground, reducing her LP to 0.

Doremi wins!

"Hana-chan!" Doremi ran up to the white-themed Ojamajo. "HANA-CHAN!

Hana stirred. "Mama? What happ-" Hana gasped. "G-Gomennasai! Mama!" Hana dove into Doremi's arms. "Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai!"

"It's alright Hana-chan!" Dormei reassured, "You weren't yourself! It's all better now!"

"Doremi-chan!" Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu, and Momoko called. Doremi turned her head and saw that Hana's spell was still going. "Hana-chan!"

"I know," Hana said. She dismissed the spell and thus allowing the others to catch their breaths. "Mama! I couldn't fight it!"

"It's alright, Hana-chan!" Doremi hugged Hana. "You're safe now!"

"I beg to differ, Doremi-chan," Onpu warned, "Look."

Doremi stood back p and eyed Hana. She nearly fainted from sadness at the sight: Hana was still covered in scaly growths and veins…a definite sign that she was still infected. It wasn't much better with Momoko either.

"Minna, we have to-!" Onpu began.

"Doremi-chan!" called the familiar voice of Majorin, "Minna-san!" Majorin had come down the stairs. With her were Amelia, Majo Heart, Majo Don, Majo Sloan, and Majo Isabelle. "Daijoubu!"

"We're fine, Majorin-san," Doremi said, "We beat them both and they just returned to their usual selves."

"More or less," Onpu added.

"In that case," Majo Heart began, "We believe we have a cure made!" She pulled out a vial containing a green fluid. "If this works, then the both of them should be rid of this virus once and for all!"

"Have you-?" Aiko began.

"We don't have time, AI-chan!" Momoko yelled, "Is that enough for two?"

"No," Majo Heart said, "But this will ensure it." She pulled out a second one. "Now, drink up! We can't let this virus a chance to recover!"

Without question, Hana and Momoko took one vial each, removed the lids, and drank. It wasn't large, but it felt and tasted weird.

"Now what?" Doremi asked.

"We wait." Amelia said.

It seemed to be an eternity. Suddenly, Hana saw some of the black spots on Momoko's arm vanishing! At the same time, the veins on her body were also vanishing! As for the growths? They were cracking like brittle steel and falling off. Hana glanced at her own body and saw the same thing happening to her. In moments, both were free of the unsightly cosmetic effects of the virus.

"Are…Are we…?" Momoko asked.

"I'll check." Majo Heart used her Verz detection spell. She gave a hard look at both as she scanned both. She then smiled. "You're both free of the virus!"

"We-we're free?" Momoko stood with her jaw hanging open.

"We're free!" Hana leapt to Doremi. "We're free, Mama!"

As the Ojamajos were celebrating, Majo Isabelle couldn't help but face-palm. "Worthless." She then attempted to slip away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Amelia gave a sly grin. Majo Isabelle glared at Amelia. "Nowhere."

"Majo Heart! You're awesome!" Aiko cheered.

"Majo Heart, arigatou!" Hana and Momoko both said.

"But Majo Isabelle did most of the work!" Majo Heart replied.

"Well, they're clean now," came the voice of Skaj, "Now you just have to beat her majesty!"

Everyone turned and saw Skaj standing at the top of the stairs. He was smirking.

"We will save Jou-sama if it's the last thing I do!" Majorin vowed.

"If that's what you're gonna do," Skaj replied. He vanished back into the shadows.

"And when we do, I'm going to sharpen my skills so I can continue to protect her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Kada's shack…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kada was lounging around, practicing his dueling skill with Eva when Skaj showed up. Kada turned his head towards the Shadow. "Status report?"<p>

"They got it!" Skaj replied, "They got the damn cure ready!"

"And?"

"Well, let's just say that it only works when the infected lose in a children's card game."

Kada closed his eyes in thought. "Jou-sama's new dueling strength has already been figured out by her game with Hana and Momoko. Black Queen, on the other hand…"

"Eh, no one's dueled her yet," Skaj said. "Should I?"

"No. she will kill you immediately if you lose. I will duel her." Kada turned back to Eva. "Keep a sharp eye on Majorin and Amelia."

"Whatever," Eva replied.

"Oh, have some faith!" Skaj said.

"I will do what I'm going to do." Kada asserted. "I would like to duel against Black Queen myself and get an idea as to her own skill."

Kada began modifying his deck in preparation for what he was going to face. But no matter what, he knew he couldn't advance his plans along; the rest was in the hands of Majorin, Amelia, and the Ojamajos.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took so long. I had to restart several times on the duel and that really dragged me down. I also rushed this one again. I'll be sure to be extra careful when writing these duels and the later chapters.**


	8. Second Impressions

-Second thoughts-

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Kage Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kada stared down the massive doors of the Castle of Kage Kai. Skaj was by his side.<p>

"You really believe that Black Queen ain't expecting us?" Skaj asked with obvious sarcasm.

"She and Her Majesty both share the same powers," Kada replied, "Her Majesty tends to watch Doremi and Co. from afar. Thus, I wouldn't be surprised if Black Queen had been keeping a close watch on us."

"Fair enough." Skaj let out a chuckle. "So we're just gonna go about it 'Beat'em up' style?"

"More or less." Kada readied his replica Lance of Longinus. "Let's go."

Skaj pulls a rocket launcher from one of his cards and fires it. The doors are destroyed in a massive, castle-shaking explosion, allowing them to enter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the clinic…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I have good news, Ai-chan," Majo Heart said, "You're clear."<p>

Aiko sighed. "What a relief!"

After the duel against Hana and Momoko, the others feared that Aiko had been infected despite Hazuki's, Onpu's, and Momoko's efforts to stop Hana.

"Now all we have to do is beat Jou-sama and give her the cure!" Doremi chirped.

"I wouldn't go off running just yet, Doremi-chan," Onpu replied, "We don't want a repeat of what happened with Momo-chan and Hana-chan."

Doremi sighed. None of the Ojamajos, especially her and Aiko, wanted to go through that horrible experience again. Nevertheless, they still had to do something.

"Maybe Majorin-san could beat Jou-sama?" Momoko suggested, "She is a stronger duelist than we are after all."

"And she has beaten Jou-sama before with no problem," added Pop.

"Minna, you forget," Majorin spoke up, "That was when Jou-sama was still suffering from a losing streak that made Doremi look professional." Majorin turned away from the girls. "Momo-chan. Hana-chan. You both saw how powerful Jou-sama had become as a duelist. You both were defeated easily enough by her."

"Don't remind us," Hana shuddered.

There was a silence. Finally, Pop broke it.

"I've been wondering," Pop said, "What if the Shadows are immune to the Verz?"

"It would mean that they can house an entire army of them in their realm," Amelia replied, "Ready to unleash them at the most inopportune moment."

Majo Isabelle chuckled. "I beg to differ, Amelia."

"Hmm?"

"Black Queen provided me with a Shadow to test the virus on. Said Shadow displayed signs of infection similar to what those bra-" Majo Isabelle stopped when she noticed Majo Heart, Majorin, Amelia, and the Ojamajos glaring daggers at her for what she was going to say. Majo Isabelle hated when they did that. "-uh, 'children' had." _Bastards!_

Bebe spite the Ojamajos for her mistress by giving them a hateful gesture.

"So you're saying that even the Shadows are vulnerable to the Verz?" Majorin asked.

"Si, Bruja Rin."

"If that's the case, then wouldn't-" Onpu began.

"Si." Majo Isabelle interrupted Onpu. "We could be facing a threat from the Verz anyway. Shame you and those other Brujas came in and interrupted my research. The Shadow I was testing the Verz on probably escaped in the middle of the confusion."

"And just which shadow was it?" Doremi asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Majo Isabelle replied, "But I don't care. Seniorita-Black Queen simply gave her to me for experimenting."

Doremi bit her lip. There was something about this that she found disconcerting. Like she _knew_ the reason for this Shadow getting this fate.

"Whatever the case," Aiko started, "We have to find and defeat Jou-sama as soon as possible!"

"I'm afraid it's going to take a while," Majo Heart said, "Majo Isabelle and I hadn't made much of it by the time we cured you two." Majo Heart turned to Momoko and Hana. "And Jou-sama will need a far greater dose of the cure than you two ever did."

Majo Isabelle chuckled. "And if the cure is made improperly," Majo Isabelle added, "Than it'll be a potent Anti-Verz toxin that kills the host with the Virus."

"Nani? !" Majorin burst out.

"Demo ne, we don't have that kind of time!" Aiko argued, "Jou-sama's infection is advancing by the minute and you can't do anything to speed it up?!"

"You can't rush genius," Majo Isabelle smugly replied, "We'll just save the toxin as a last resort."

Majorin clenched her fist in anger. Majo Isabelle was talking as though they WOULD resort to such a thing. Never mind that SHE would, but them?

Majo Heart gave a grim look. "I agree with Majo Isabelle on needing time," she said, "However, I do NOT agree with resorting to poisoning and killing Jou-sama just to stop this virus!"

"Suit yourself, Bruja Heart."

"Well minna-san," Doremi began, "Start preparing."

The Ojamajos were about to leave when Majo Isabelle spoke up again.

"One thing to note about the Verz: It seems rather…intelligent, for lack of a better word." Majo Isabelle pulled out a document. "If I may recall, you did mention that during the duel, Momoko and Hana tempted you two into surrendering and becoming infected with the Verz. Seems interesting to me."

"Yes, and?" Majorin raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"If this virus is sentient," Majo Heart explained, "Then if the Shadows all succumb to it, then the Verz will take advantage of the Shadows powers and infect everyone else one by one."

"It'll be a zombie apocalypse!" Momoko panicked.

"One controlled by a malevolent entity," Majo Heart finished, "Which means that the Verz must be stopped now more than ever."

Everyone grit their teeth.

"Majorin-san," Onpu began, "You're the only one who could possibly go toe to toe with Jou-sama and win."

"I lost to Amelia, Onpu-chan," Majorin replied.

"Due to luck," Amelia added.

Majorin closed her eyes. "If I have to defeat Jou-sama to save her, then so be it." Majorin opened her eyes. "If I have to kill her, then I will find a way to bring her back without the Verz corrupting her."

"We'll help you every path of the way!" Doremi promised.

Hazuki silently nodded in agreement.

"If Black Queen gets in our way, then we'll make sure we go down fighting!" Aiko vowed.

"Even if we lose, we'll keep fighting!" added Pop.

Onpu threw her fist into the air in agreement.

"If Hana-chan and I can be saved, then so can Jou-sama!" Momoko exclaimed.

Hana smiled and joined by Doremi's side. "We can do anything if do it together!"

"If you're done yammering like idiots," Majo Isabelle interrupted, "Majo Heart and I have some cure to make."

Doremi groaned in annoyance. "You can at least TRY growing a heart for once." Doremi puffed up her cheeks. "Fuu, Fuunu, FUU!"

"Why bother? It would just get in the way."

"Just ignore her, Doremi-chan," Onpu suggested, "She's just trying to get to us."

"And it's working," added Pop. She had a vein on her head.

And with that, the Ojamajos left the clinic. Majorin stayed behind with Amelia so as to make sure Majo Isabelle didn't try to pull anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Kage Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The doors to Black Queen's throne room were blasted open. In moments, Kada and Skaj entered.<p>

"So, traitor," Black Queen said, referring to Skaj, "Come back to face your punishment?"

"Not really," Skaj replied, "Just here on an errand."

Evil Rin, Shadow Amelia, and the Shadow Ojamajos entered the throne room form opposite doorways.

"Picking a fight, aren't we?" Kada looked at their opponents. "Weren't you looking at what we did to your guards?"

"Kada, they were mooks," Skaj replied, "No one gives a damn about them."

"No matter," said Black Queen, "You won't be escaping easily."

"That's alright," Kada replied, "We'll take it slow. Starting in three…two…!"

In seconds, Kada had teleported behind Shadow Amelia and gave a swift strike with his Lance. Shadow Amelia reacted quickly and blocked it with her claws. It wasn't enough…and she was thrown against the wall. Kada then slammed her with chains from his cards, knocking her out.

Meanwhile, Skaj had effortlessly slammed Evil Rin to the side and was knocking down the Shadow Ojamajos one by one until only Shadow Momoko was left. She had her poron drawn, but Kada approached her.

"You remember this, don't you?" Kada drew one of his cards and allowed chains to come out of it.

Shadow Momoko remembered what it was like inside of those cards. She fled and hid behind Shadow Onpu, who had just gotten back up.

"Id' stay down if I were you," Skaj warned.

"Now then, back to the subject at-" Kada was interrupted by Jou-sama screeching and bursting inot the room. Kada sighed in annoyance. "For goodness sake."

Jou-sama rushed the male Puella Magi with her claw and tentacles, but Kada parried them easily with his chains. Jou-sama threw orbs of dark magic at Kada, but he turned the attacks back on her. Finally, Jou-sama tried to impale Kada with her armored claw, but Kada blocked it with his Lance before slamming her right arm with tremendous force. Jou-sama was thrown to the wall; she didn't get up, but whimpered in pain.

Evil Rin ran to Jou-sama and saw that she was actually bleeding from new cracks in her right arm's scales. "You claim to be trying to heal Jou-sama." Evil Rin turned to Kada. "And yet, you harm her all the same?"

"Skaj and I are anti-heroes," Kada retorted, "We're allowed to do morally questionable actions."

"Depends on what you mean by morally questionable," deadpanned Shadow Hazuki.

"Now Black Queen, back to business: I've come here to challenge you to a children's card game."

"That's why you and Skaj came here and wrecked my Castle? To play me at a children's card game?"

Kada activated his duel disk. "Pretty much." Kada pulled a deck out of one of his cards and placed it into his duel disk. "Unless you want to suffer as Shadow Momoko has, you will duel me." Kada gave a hard look. "We both know you can't take both of us."

"Very well." Black Queen conjured her own duel disk. "It'll be amusing to take you down in a children's card game." Black Queen placed her deck into the slot. "Afterwards, I shall have that Soul Gem of your smashed!"

Both of their LP meters went to 8000. "Duel!"

"I will be first. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Black Queen drew her card. "First, I'll summon Gishki Noellia!" Black Queen's monster appeared with 1700 Atk. "Noellia no kouka hatsudou! I can reveal the top five cards of my deck. Any Gishki monsters or Ritual Spell cards amongst them are sent straight to the graveyard while everything else is shuffled back into my deck."

Gishki Noellia smirks raises her staff; the gem in it glows brilliantly. Black Queen pulls the top five cards out of her deck and reveals them. They are Heavy Storm, Gishki Shadow, Vision Gishki, Gishki Aquamirror, and Compulsory Evacuation Device.

"Well, well, well," Black Queen chuckled, "It looks like these are going straight to the graveyard!" Black Queen sends Gishki Shadow, Vision Gishki, and Gishki Aquamirror to her graveyard while returning the Heavy Storm and Compulsory Evacuation Device to the bottom of her deck. "Not a bad development."

"You just sent three of the better cards of the Gishki Archetype to your graveyard," Skaj Retorted, "How is-"

"Silence!" Black Queen places a card in the slot. "I'll activate the spell card Salvage. With it, I can reclaim two Water monsters in my graveyard and add them to my hand…so long as they have 1500 Atk or less." Black Queen raises Gishki Shadow and Vision Gishki from the depths and adds them to her hand. "Now, I'll activate Preparation of Rites! This lets me add one Lv7 or lower Ritual Monster form my deck to my hand." Black Queen adds Evigishki Psychelone to her hand. "I can then add any Ritual Spell that's in my graveyard to my hand. There's really only one worth mentioning."

Black Queen adds Gishki Aquamirror to her hand. "Next, I shall activate Gishki Aquamirror! With this, I can ritual summon any Gishki Ritual monster in my hand!"

"And with both Vision Gishki and Gishki Shadow in her hand, she can use any of them for the full tribute, despite what the card says," Skaj said.

"Let's just move it along," Kada replied.

"With pleasure," Black Queen sneered, "I'll sacrifice Gishki Neollia." Gishki Noellia vanished into the Aquamirror, smirking. "And now, I'll summon Evigishki Psychelone!"

Gidhki Noellia returned from the Aquamirror, but she was different. She now had black, scaly armor similar to the metallic scales that was all over Jou-sama. Unlike Jou-sama, Noellia retained the same evil look to her eyes. She landed next to Black Queen, sporting 2150 Atk.

"Now for Psychelone's effect: Once per turn, I can call one type and attribute and then choose a random card in your hand. If I'm right, that card goes straight back into your deck!" Psychelone smirked and raised her staff, prepared to use its power. "I'll call Light and Dragon-type and I'll choose the middle card!"

Psychelone channeled her dark powers through the staff and into the card in Kada's hand. Kada revealed it.

"Nice," Kada said dryly, "You revealed a Solemn Judgment. And since it's neither the type or attribute you chose, your Psychelone has no effect."

Black Queen clenched her fist. "Tch!" Psychelone clenched her fist around her staff in anger. "I'll set two cards. Turn end."

"Very well then," Kada replied, "My move." Kada drew his card. His expression doesn't change. "I'll activate Heavy Storm and clear your back row." Kada's words were nearly drowned out by the sound of the hurricane. When it was over, Black Queen's set cards, Mirror Force and Solemn Warning, were gone. "I believe this is good game."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet," Black Queen replied, "You still have no cards on your field and you have nothing to kill my Psychelone with!"

"We'll see." Kada took a card from his hand and placed it on his field. "I'll summon Inzektor Dragonfly." Kada's monster flew in with 1000 Atk.

Black Queen snickered. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Once per turn, Dragonfly can take any Inzektor in my hand or graveyard and equip it to herself. I choose the Inzektor Hornet in my hand." Dragonfly gave a signal to which Hornet answered. The hornet-themed being appeared next to Dragonfly and raised her Atk to 1500.

"It still isn't enough!" Black Queen mocked, "Or are you-"

"Hornet's effect: If its equipped, I can send it to the graveyard to destroy any one card on the field."

"What was that you were saying, Black Queen?" Skaj chuckled.

Inzektor Hornet flew straight into Evigishki Psychelone and jammed his needle-like gun into her abdomen. It pierced the scales, destroying her.

"Nani? !" Black Queen was now furious. "Tch!"

"Dragonfly's other effect: Whenever a card she's equipped with leaves her, she can call any different Inzektor form my deck. I choose Inzektor Centipede." Inzektor Dragonfly gave a second signal to which Centipede replied. The centipede-themed warrior came in with 1600 Atk. "Centipede can equip Inzektors form my hand or graveyard just as easily as Dragonfly can." Centipede blows open the floor with his fists and retrieves Hornet from the graveyard. His Atk rises to 2100. "If Inzektor Giga-Mantis is in my hand , then I can equip him to any Inzektor on my field."

Inzektor Giga-Mantis arrives and becomes armor. Dragonfly dons it and her Atk rises to 2400.

_Even if he attacks me, I'll still survive_, Black Queen thought,_ His cards only have a total Atk of 4500. I'll survive and use DESTINY DRAW to get Dark Hole, clear his field, and get back going!_

"I'll use Hornet's effect again." Kada said.

"Then you'll have to destroy one of your own cards since my field is clear."

"That's the point. I'll send Hornet to the graveyard and destroy Giga-Mantis." Hornet flies away from Centipede and jams his weapon into the armor Dragonfly was wearing. In seconds, the armor was destroyed and Dragonfly's Atk dropped back to 1000. "I now get three effects: Dragonfly's, Centipede's, and Giga-Mantis'.

"I'll cut to the chase with Dragonfly." Dragonfly gives out her signal again. This time, another Hornet answers and arrives with 500 Atk. "Centipede's effect is just like Dragonfly, except he adds the Inzektor to my hand. And he isn't limited like Dragonfly. "Kada adds Inzektor Giga-Weevil to his hand. "And finally, Giga-Mantis allows me to revive any Inzektor other than himself. There's only one Inzektor, so I'll bring him out." The armor that was once Giga-Mantis opens a portal and allows the Hornet in the graveyard to emerge.

"This isn't good," Evil Rin said to herself, "Even if Black Queen gets something to her field, Kada will just destroy it and swarm even more."

"Now, I'll overlay one Hornet with Centipede for an Xyz summon." Both monsters turned into purple light and flew into a rainbow-colored vortex. "I'll bring out Number 17: Leviathan Dragon." And true to his words, Leviathan Dragon emerged with 2000 Atk. "I'll detach Hornet and boost his Atk by 500." Levuiathan Dragon consumes one of the lights orbiting it, raising its Atk to 2500. "Giga-Weevil and Giga-Mantis have about the same effect, so I'll just equip him to Dragonfly." Giga-Weevil arrives in the form of armor similar to Giga-Mantis. Dragonfly dons it, and her Def rises to 2600. "I'll equip the Hornet in my graveyard to the Hornet on my field."

Hornet drives his weapon into the ground and pulls out the other Hornet, raising his Atk to 1000.

"I'll send Hornet to the graveyard to destroy Giga-Weevil." Hornet flies away and impacts the armor Dragonfly was using. It was destroyed effortlessly. "I get two effects now: Giga-Weevil's and Dragonfly's." Dragonfly gives another signal. Another Centipede responds and arrives. Giga-Weevil's armor forms a portal. This time, the previous suit of armor comes through. It's moving on its own, and sporting 2400 Atk.

_I can still survive this!_ Black Queen thought to herself, _I can't let this guy beat me so easily!_

"I'll overlay Hornet with Dragonfly for another Xyz summon." Kada's monsters again turned into purple light and flew into yet another rainbow-colored vortex. "I'll just summon Number 20: Giga-BrilliAnt." Kada's new monster emerged with 1800 Atk. "I'll detach Hornet for its effect." One of the lights orbiting BrilliAnt went into its mandible. A fierce glowing from its antennae bathed all of Kada's monsters. Leviathan Dragon's Atk went to 2800. Centipede went to 1900 Atk, BrilliAnt went to 2100, and Giga-Mantis went to 2700. "I'll now equip my second Centipede with the Hornet in my graveyard." Once again, Centipede pulls Hornet out, raising his Atk to 2400.

"This is it, Black Queen," Kada said, "Unless you have Gorz, Battle Fader, or any card in your hand that can stop my attack, you're done for."

Black Queen didn't say a word.

"What I thought. I'll attack first with Centipede." Centipede did as commanded. He and Hornet slammed Black Queen with their combined might, reducing her to 5600 LP. "I'll follow it up with Giga-BrilliAnt." BrilliAnt rushed Black Queen and snapped her with its jaws, reducing her to 3500 LP. "Leviathan Dragon's turn." Leviathan fired a stream of energy at Black Queen. Black Queen weathered it, but he rLP went to 800. "And now, Giga-Mantis will finish you off." Giga-Mantis did as commanded and swung with its bladed limbs. Black Queen's LP fell to 0.

Kada wins!

"Looks like I lose," Black Queen said through barely concealed anger. She then chuckled. "But it appears you cannot weaken anyone just by defeating them in a card game."

"Doesn't matter," Kada replied, "I got what I came here for." Kada turned to his Shadow. "Come."

Skaj turned and looked around. Black Queen was still standing there. Evil Rin was standing there too. Shadow Momoko was hiding behind Evil Rin like she had throughout the duel. Shadow Hazuki, Shadow Aiko, Shadow Pop, and Shadow Onpu were shocked to see their ruler lose to a mere light being. Skaj gave a sharp glare to Black Queen.

"Gee, aren't you short a few Shadow Ojamajos?" Skaj deadpanned, "The hell's Shadow Doremi at?"

"That is none of your concern," Black Queen replied. She chuckled again. "You can't hide it from me, Skaj."

Skaj withdrew from the room after Kada. In moments, they had left the Castle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the clinic…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I keep telling you, Bruja Heart," Majo Isabelle replied through clenched teeth, "We need more Verz so we can continue to manufacture this cure!"<p>

"But there isn't anymore! The sample I had was used for the batch that cured Momoko and Hana-chan!" replied Majo Heart, "Even if we could-!"

"There is always the sample back at _my_ former hideout!"

"That was used too in the aforementioned batch," retorted Amelia, "Or were you paying attention?"

Majo Isabelle grit her teeth in frustration. She mumbled something in Spanish that no one chose to interpret.

Majorin got an idea. "What about the scales that fell off of Momo-chan and Hana-chan? Surely they could have some of it?"

"If so, then we can make a culture of Verz cells and use that to mass-produce the cure," said Majo Isabelle, "Good thinking, Bruja Rin."

Majorin gave Majo Isabelle a sharp glare. "Or, in your case, finding a way to control it and then use it to take over the world."

"Hmph!"

"I shall retrieve them from containment," Amelia said. She left as quickly and quietly like the feline she was.

Majorin raised her guard even more. Bebe yawned out of boredom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Ningen Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hana was flying around. It was night out, and the air felt refreshing and helped get her mind off things. Hana couldn't help but fly by herself. She was away from it all. Her problems, her enemies…her friends…Doremi. Hana stopped mid-flight. She didn't want to be alone without her mothers.<p>

She didn't have time to dwell on it when she noticed someone sulking on one top of a nearby building. She flew in close and saw that it was Shadow Hana. Hana saw that her Shadow was hurting about something, but she kept her guard up regardless. She landed near the lookalike who noticed her approach.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow Hana asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hana-chan just came to see what's wrong," Hana replied.

"Hmph! As if a light being could understand!"

"Hana-chan can understand!"

Shadow Hana only glared at Hana. "Prove it."

Hana took a deep breath. Something had to be up if Shadow Hana was acting like this. "You never sulk like this by yourself. Hana-chan can tell. I feel it. I feel the pain coming from you!"

"So what if you can! It doesn't make a difference!"

Hana shook her head. "You're wrong. Hana-chan went through a lot of pain recently when I was infected. Hana-chan got cured, but the memories are still there. Hana-chan's sure I can relate."

Shadow Hana wasn't sure about anything at this point. "See that star up there?" Shadow Hana pointed at an unnaturally bright star. "That 'star' caused me pain from my mind."

"Then Hana-chan will see this pain!" Hana turned towards the "star". "Star-san! If you can hear me, then do to me what you did to Shadow Hana!"

"Anta baka?" Shadow Hana took a step back in shock. "You don't know what thing'll do!"

"Hana-chan will find out so I can better understand your pain." Hana shot a smile towards her Shadow. "You'll get to see me suffer though."

Hana turned back up to the "star" and stared at it. Hana suddenly gasped in horror…and then was bathed in a brilliant light that Shadow Hana knew all too well.

Shadow Hana took another step back and turned her head away. She may have hated her light half, but she knew what this was all too well.

Hana, on the other hand, was too busy writhing on the roof, screaming.

"I told you you wouldn't like it!" Shadow Hana shouted, "Didn't you-!"

"Hana-chan…won't leave this!" Hana shouted out, "I will endure it- AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" Hana clutched her head in the sheer agony of it all."GAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Hana's mind…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hana could hear it. The sound of crying. She looked but couldn't discern where it was coming from. Then she heard it.<p>

"Hana-chan…"

Hana knew that voice. It was Doremi!

"It means 'flower' in Japanese! And since we found her in a flower…"

Hana was confused.

"**What a strange [Is this (Why would {Interesting} a Lilim do this?) what they do?] action. A Lilim [Small (Is this {Very interesting} insanity?) creature] who want's their mind probed?**"

Hana froze. That voice. It wasn't human. And yet it was there! In was in her _mind_!

"Hello?" Hana called out, "Who are you?"

"**Is that [How does (Why does {What are you?}) she want this?] how Lilim greet one another?**"

"I'm called Hana-chan. What are you called?"

"**IMPUDENT [Why should I (Is that how {Foolishness!} Lilim get to know one another?) reveal myself?] LILIM!**"

She felt a memory come to the surface. She felt a sharp pain in her head. She wanted to cry, but she felt too tired to do so. She felt weak.

Then, she felt a pain in her heart. She saw Doremi in clothes she was unfamiliar with. She saw her leaving in a carriage. She didn't want that. She called out to her. It was of no use. She saw her giving a tear ridden smile.

"Goodbye, Hana-chan."

"Wah! Hidoi! Hidoi yo!" Hana found herself being pushed back.

"What makes you think we want to be friends with Light beings?"

Hana felt a hard slap. A hard slap she knew from the past. The same slap she received the first time she met her Shadow. The pain from the attack. It felt like it had just happened.

"**Is this what [I must find (You will {Answer!} tell me) out more] you Lilim call 'rejection'? We[ I( They {This is familiar} find) find] found that other Lilim here?**"

Then Hana saw it. Her first battle against her Shadow. She was being chased by Shadow Hana. At the same time, the Shadow was firing one volley after another at her. Finally, she got struck, and was knocked off her broom. She remembered the pain from the attack. And the malice behind that attack stung just as hard.

"Stop! Please!" Hana began screaming again. "Hana-chan don't want to remember that!"

"**You will [You come (This is {SILENCE!} certainly ironic) to me] stay quiet. You asked [You wanted (I will {I will see your mind} continue) me to do this] for this.**"

Hana saw herself again. This time, she was in the dark forest, fighting once again against her Shadow. But they were more powerful this time.

"_**Shadow Stage!**_"

She found herself being blown back against the thorn covered trees after the Shdow Ojamajos attack overpowered their own. Hana could feel the thorns scratching her, blood dripping down and staining her uniform as she fell.

Then, she saw their next attack. She felt Shadow Hana using her magic to slice open her neck. Her world went dark for what she thought was forever. The pain from the attack. The malice behind it. It was worse than all previous attacks put together.

"Yameru! Onegai! YAMERU!" Hana shouted through her tears.

She then saw herself in her most recent duel.

The anger that wasn't her own. The hate that wasn't her own. It came rushing into her once more.

"Doremi…"

Hana remembered her words against her will. So this is what Shadow Hana went through? Was this why she had been acting strange right before?

"**You exist [What a (How {Such a shame} naive) child] in a world of happiness no more. Remember [Memorize (Recall this {Ensure its existance} eventually) it!] this event well.**"

Hana could no longer think about it. The ordeal was too much to handle any longer…and she slipped into unconsciousness…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in Reality…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hana awoke with a start. She was panting heavily. Was that all just some nightmare? Hana took a look around and found herself in a back alley. What was-?<p>

Hana suddenly noticed Shadow Hana. She was glaring daggers at her own hands, as though wanting to destroy both. Hana heard her Shadow's voice. "Why did I do it? Why did I do it? Why did I do it? Why did I do it? Why did I do it? WHY DID I DO IT? !"

Hana got up. Her legs were wobbly, but she ignored the feeling but couldn't resist stumbling as she went over to her Shadow.

"Shadow Hana-chan?" Hana asked.

"WHY? Why did I do this? ! Why did I get you out of that? !" Shadow Hana demanded, "Answer me!" Shadow Hana turned her head to Hana. "ANSWER ME!"

"Maybe you're not as evil as you thought?" Hana guessed.

Shadow Hana glared at Hana. "I'm as evil as I usually am!" Shadow Hana conjured a spear made of her shadow magic, tripped Hana, and prepared to impale the white Ojamajo with extreme prejudice.

Hana was terrified yet awed. Her Shadow never acted this way before and she wanted to know why. The two continued to stare at one another, neither one making a move.

"Are you truly as evil as you believe yourself to be?" Hana asked suddenly.

"Why?" Shadow Hana's hand shook. "Why can't I bring myself to kill you? Why can't I kill you like I did a long time ago? !"

"Maybe you saw things while being attacked?" Hana guessed again, "Maybe you're growing a heart?"

"What would I need a heart for? !" Shadow Hana demanded, "Why would I want a heart anyway? !"

Hana got up. "How do you think you get along with your friends? You would never be as close as you are to them without a heart. Maybe your heart is now being shown to more than just them?"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" Shadow Hana jammed her spear forward…but stopped just before it could pierce Hana's heart. "Why?"

Hana took one step forward and gave her Shadow a hug. The sudden gesture made Shadow Hana drop her spear in surprise. She didn't return the gesture, but she was plenty disturbed by it.

"Why? Why would you-? Why would you-?"

Hana released her Shadow from her hug. "You needed it, Shadow Hana-chan." Hana retreated from Shadow Hana with her guard up. "Hana-chan understands what you're going through now. Hana-chan can relate."

Shadow Hana collapsed to her knees. "I didn't need a hug…especially form someone like you!" Tears started streaming from her eyes, shocking her. "Why? Why am I-? Just leave me alone!" Shadow Hana vanished back into the darkness.

Hana looked down. "You saved me from that probing, Shadow Hana-chan. Arigatou!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Mahou Dou…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hana had just got back from her flight. It had been harrowing, but she felt as though she had grown a bit.<p>

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko were already there.

"Where have been, Hana-chan?" Doremi asked in a worried tone, "You could've been seen!"

"Hana-chan was just on a flight," Hana replied, "No biggie."

"Hana-chan!" Aiko began, "Do you remember what would happen if someone found out about you?"

"…yeah." Hana imagined herself as a Magical Frog again.

Onpu got a good look at Hana. "Hana-chan? What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Hana-chan! I can tell you're hiding something from us!"

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh, Onpu-chan?" Hazuki asked.

Onpu looked down. "Gomennasai, Hana-chan."

Hana closed her eyes. "Ok. I ran into my Shadow during my flight."

Everyone else in the shop took a step back in shock. "EH! ?"

"It's true! But she just looked so sad and depressed and-"

"Hana-chan! Do you have any idea how close you were to being killed by her…again? !" Doremi shouted, "You should've-"

"Doremi!" Hana shouted, silencing Doremi, "She did try to kill me, but-"

"Hana-chan!" Aiko shouted.

"Onegai, minna!" Hana shouted. "Shadow Hana tried, but couldn't bring herself to kill me." Everyone else was speechless. "She even saved me from being mind raped by that unusually bright Star!"

"One good deed doesn't excuse her past actions," Onpu stated.

"Demo ne, she's changing! I think she's actually growing a heart now!"

"We can't be sure about that, Hana-chan!" Momoko replied, "You remember what they've tried to do in the past and what they've done recently, do you?"

Hana stayed quiet.

"And then the girls fight over the kid getting into and out of trouble," a familiar voice deadpanned. By this time, the Ojamajos were not surprised to see it was Skaj. "What's up? Heard you spaced out during your duel, Aiko."

"Urusai yo, Skaj," Aiko retorted, "If you must know, I really don't know what happened." Aiko turned towards Momoko. "What I do know is that I heard the words of the same boy I met earlier."

"Yeah. So?"

"That boy had white hair…"

Skaj raised an eyebrow.

"…pale skin…"

Skaj's eyes gave a slightly different mood.

"…these red eyes that aren't disturbing after a while…"

Skaj's grin melted off.

"…and he said something about 'Lilim', whatever that is…"

"Hold the phone!" Skaj finally spoke up. "Did you say he mentioned 'Lilim'?"

"Yea," Aiko replied, "What-"

Skaj didn't wait for Aiko to finish. " Ohhhhh **Shit!**" In moments, he had already left the shop and vanished into the darkness.

"What was that about?" Onpu asked.

"I have no idea," Doremi said, "But if it's enough to spook Skaj, then it's gotta be bad!"

"Gomen ne, Doremi-chan," Aiko replied, "But I just don't find that boy I met to be bad."

There was another long silence.

"Minna," Doremi spoke up, "Let's head back to Majo Kai."

"Un!" everyone else said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Kada's shack…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey Kada!" Skaj came bursting in. "I've got some bad news!"<p>

Kada got up from his seat and gave Skaj a hard look. "What it is this time?"

Skaj gave him a look of foreboding.

Outside, Kada's voice could be heard. "Wh-Wh-**WHAT? !**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Majo Kai Castle…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"After scooping up those scales that fell off of you two," Majo Heart said, referring to Momoko and Hana, "Majo Isabelle and I were able to grow enough Verz cells to make a considerable dose of the cure."<p>

"When Bruja Rin beats Reina, she will administer this!" Majo Isabelle held up a large container containing the cure.

"Then it's now or never," said Amelia, "Jou-sama's condition has only gotten worse since the last meeting. I shall accompany Lady Rin to the World of Shadows." Amelia took the cure from Majo Isabelle. "Let's just hope you didn't poison it."

"With what amounts to a gun pointed at my head?"

"You would've done it regardless," retorted Majo Heart.

Majo Isabelle crossed her arms in annoyance. "Oh, it's like you don't trust me."

"We did trust you at one point before we realized your attempts on the lives of all those apprentices for your own personal gain."

"If you are done conversing," said a familiar voice, "I would you get down to business." Kada strolled into the clinic. "Skaj and I will assist in getting there and through the Castle."

Amelia gave Kada a deadpan look. Kada kept cool and strolled out. Amelia eventually followed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Majo Kai entry hall…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?" Majorin asked all those present. She reviewed who was and wasn't here. There was Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, Onpu, Momoko, Hana, Amelia, Kada, and Skaj. "Very well. Minna, iku yo!"<p>

"But first," Kada interjected, "Do you have the Seals?"

"Hai." Majorin pulled out the seven coins. "I got the feeling that we would need them."

"An insurance policy is always a good idea."

Majorin sighed in annoyance. "Minna, iku yo!"

"Leave this to me!" Skaj shouted as he jammed his hand into a nearby shadow. In moments, it became a passage to Kage Kai. "You going or what?"

Everyone sighed at Skaj's antics and went in. Once everyone was through, Skaj slipped in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Kage Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The group had appeared just outside of the massive doors to Kage Kai Castle. Everyone but Kada and Skaj guessed that they had been repaired. None were surprised.<p>

"We need stealth," Amelia said.

"Why don't one of you stop time?" Skaj retorted, "You could be a little more pragmatic, y'know?"

"What a fantastic idea!" Majorin replied with sarcasm. Nonetheless, she snapped her fingers. In that instant, time froze for all except for herself, Amelia, the Ojamajos, Kada, and Skaj. "Minna, iku yo!"

The group pushed open the doors and entered. At once, the spell stopping time was negated and time moved forward again. At the same time, powerful barriers emerged and protected the stairs leading up and all but one door. Then , a glyph glowed from underneath everyone's feet.

"Minna, move!" Majorin shouted. Everyone managed to get away from the glyph. That is, everyone except Hana. But instead o fbeing disintegrated, she was trapped inside a circular barrier.

"Hana-chan!" Doremi called.

"I'll be fine, mama!" Hana replied.

A shape appeared within the barrier. Eventually, the shape revealed itself to be Shadow Hana.

"I meant to catch all of you and hold you here," Shadow Hana said, "But I guess now I'll just have to stay with Light Hana!"

"If you-" Aiko began.

"Minna, go on ahead!" Hana called, "I can take her myself!"

"Demo ne, Hana-chan!"

"Don't worry! Besides, Jou-sama needs you more!"

"Good point," Skaj sarcastically agreed.

"We'll take the dungeons for now," Majorin said, "Good luck, Hana-chan."

"Un!" Hana replied, "Hana-chan will catch up!"

"If you're done yammering." Shadow Hana activated her duel disk. "I'd like to beat Light Hana in a children's card game!"

"With pleasure!" Hana replied. She then shot a wink of courage towards the rest of the gang.

"THIS will give them a reason to run!" Skaj shouted as he pulled a Rocket Launcher out of his cards. "Stand back, everyone!"

Kada made a barrier just in time. The explosion from the rocket sent debris flying in all directions. The barrier around Hana and Shadow Hana ensured their safety while Kada's barrier did the same for everyone else. In moments, the gang had gone through the now-doorless passage.

Hana turned her attention back to her Shadow. "You know we don't have to do this."

Shadow Hana glared at Hana. "I want to know why I'm suddenly feeling this way! And in order to do that, I'll have to duel you!"

"…If you say so." Hana put her deck into the slot. Shadow Hana did the same and both of their LP meters went to 8000.

"Duel!" They both shouted as they drew their opening hands.

"I'll start things off," Shadow Hana said, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" shadow Hana looked at her card and winced. "I'll set one card and one monster. Turn end."

"Okay! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana shouted. She looked at her card and smiled. "Hana-chan activates Mystical Space Typhoon! Now your face down goes bye-bye!" Hana's card conjured the familiar whirlwind.

"Reverse Card, open! Threatneing Roar hatsudou!" Shadow Hana retorted. In moments, a loud Roar came from the card. Hana felt as though the monsters in her hand were now too afraid to attack. "Is that all you've got?"

Hana shook her head. "Hana-chan activate two Star Signs of the Sacred!" At once, two Star Signs appeared overhead. "Next, I'll summon Sacred Leonis!" Hana's monster descended from the stars with 1000 Atk. "Leonis-kun can call more Sacreds form the heavens! And he calls Sacred Sheratan!" Leonis raises his hand…and Sheratan descends too with 700 Atk. "Sheratan-san's power lets me add any Sacred from my deck to my hand! Hana-chan chooses Sacred Kaust!"

"And I can tell where this is going!" Shadow Hana said bitterly.

Hana sighs. "Hana-chan overlays Leonis-kun and Sheratan-san for an Xyz summon!" Both of Hana's monster turn into light and fly into a red vortex. "Awareru! Sacred Hyades!" Hana's monster emerges with 1900 Atk. At that time, both of her Star Signs glow. "Since I-"

"I know how the damn thing works!" Shadow Hana shouted, "Just draw your cards and go!"

"You don't have to be mean about it!" Hana cried as she drew her cards. "Hana-chan activates Hyades-san's power!" One of the lights orbiting Hyades was absorbed into one of its blades. At once, a brilliant light came out, forcing Shadow Hana's set Leonis to go into face-up Def position. "Hana-chan sets one card. Turn end!"

"I'm afraid this is where I win, Lgiht Hana. Watashi no Turn. Draw!" Shadow Hana took a look at her card and smirked. "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon! And I'll use it to destroy your set card!" The whirlwind from Shadow Hana's card whipped through the air…and possibly tore it down and threw it at Hana's card. Hana's set card, Solemn Warning, was destroyed. "Now, I'll summon my own Sheratan!"

Shadow Hana's Sheratan descended with 700 Atk. "I'll just use Sheratan to add Esca to my hand." Shadow adds her card. She was about to play another card when she grasped her head. "Why is this happening? Why am I getting dizzy all of a sudden?"

Hana stared at her Shadow. "Maybe you're just tired? Going through what you went through earlier will take it out of you."

"I won't rest! Especially against you!" Shadow Hana threw off her dizzy spell. "I'll use my Leonis' effect so I can get another normal summon! I'll use it for Pollux!" Leonis raised his hand and signaled for Pollux to descend with 1700 Atk. "Pollux will use his power now!" Pollux raised his hand and allowed Gredia to descend with 1600 Atk. "Gredi! Special summon another Sacred!" Gredi did as told…and Kaust answered Gredi's call, descending with 1800 Atk.

"Now, I'll use Kaust's power and change both Leonis and Sheratan to Lv4!" Kaust bathed both sheratan and Leonis in light, empowering them and raising their level. "I'll now overlay Sheratan and eonis for an Xyz summon!" Shadow Hana's words were heralded by SHeratan and Leonis turning into light and rushing into a second red vortex. "Awareru! Sacred Beehive!" Beehiv emerged from the vortex, sporting 2400 Atk as it did.

"Eh?" Hana began to panic. She was staring down several powerful monsters and had nothing to defend with other than Hyades.

"Beehive! Bring down Hyades!" Beehive did as Shadow Hana commanded. "And to maximize the damage, I'll detach one material to boost its Atk!" Beehive absorbed one of the lights orbiting it and then launched a powerful hexagonal beam of light. The attack vaporized Hyades and Hana's LP dropped to 6500. "I'm not done yet! Gredi! Pollux! Kaust! Attack her directly!"

All three of Shadow Hana's remaining monsters struck with their respective attacks. Gredi launched a beam of light from his staff, reducing Hana to 4900 LP. Then Pollux Sliced Hana with his blade, reducing her to 3200 LP. Finally, Kaust struck with a light-based mist, reducing her to 1400 LP. "Had enough yet, Light Hana?"

Hana noticed that Shadow Hana was breathing heavily. "Shadow Hana-chan, you need to rest! Continuing this duel will only make it worse!"

"I don't care! It's your fault for making me feel these things!" Shadow Hana yelled, "It's your fault I'm feeling these things!"

Hana could only look at her Shadow in pity. Seeing her repeat her words like that. Hana could tell she was losing it.

"I end my turn." Shadow Hana said.

"Okay. Watashi no Turn!" Hana replied and took her turn. "I will be the light that frees you from this pain!" Hana shouted out as the top card of her deck glowed a brilliant white. Hana drew her card using DESTINY DRAW and prepared to face what it was. "Hana-chan will activate Dark Hole!"

"No!" Shadow Hana screamed. But it was too late. All of her monsters vanished into the raging vortex and would likely never be seen again. "Damn you!"

"Gomennasai, Shadow Hana-chan," Hana replied, "But I have to win this!" Hana took another card from her hand. "Hana-chan will summon Pollux-san!" Hana's monster descended from the heavens, sproting 1700 Atk. "Pollux-san! Use your power!" Pollux did as commanded and raised his hand, allowing Gredi to descend with its 1600 Atk. "Gredi-san! You use your power too!" Gredi answered Hana's cry and raised his hand, allowing Kaust to descend with its 1800 Atk.

"I don't expect you to forgive Hana-chan for this, demo," Hana said, clutching her arm with her hand, "Kaust-kun! Gredi-san! Pollux-san! Attack her directly!"

Hana's monsters did as commanded. Kaust blasted Shadow Hana with his light-based mist, reducing her to 6200 LP. Then Gredi fried a bean from his staff, reducing Shadow Hana to 4600 LP. Finally, Pollux rushed Shaodw Hana with his blade, reducing her to 2900 LP.

"Kaust-kun! Use you power!" Hana called. Kaust did as told and bathed Gredi and Pollux in light, empowering them and raising their levels to 5. "Now, I'll overlay Pollux-san and Gredi-san for and Xyz summon!" Pollux and Gredi turned into light and flew into yet another red vortex. "Awareru! Sacred Pleiades!" Pleiades emerged from the vortex, descending with 2500 Atk. And once again, both of Hana's Star Signs glowed, allowing Hana to draw again. "Hana-chan set one card. Turn end!"

Shadow Hana seethed. She was tired, just a sHana had pointed out, but she wasn't about to let that stop her. "Watashi no Turn!" Shadow Hana paced her hand on the card. It began to glow. "I will take my pain and force it upon my enemies!" Shadow Hana yelled as her top card glowed black with a white outline. She took a look at her card and smirked. "I'll play Pot of Avarice! With it, I'll return Kaust, Beehive, Gredi, Pollux, and Sheratan to my deck and draw two more cards!" Shadow Hana took her cards, added them to her deck, shuffled, and drew her cards.

"Do you like the taste of my Dark Hole, Light Hana?" Shadow Hana chuckled as she played her card. In seconds, a massive vortex had begun to rip across the field.

"Pleiades! Save Kaust-kun!" Pleiades absorbed one of the lights orbiting him and then used his power. Kaust was about to be lost in the vortex when he was sent back into Hana's hand. He stared at Pleiades, practically begging him not to fall in, but to no avail. Pleiades vanished into the vortex while Kaust escaped to safety. "I won't let Pleiades' sacrifice be in vain, Kaust-kun!"

"You could at least spare the theatrics," Shadow Hana retorted, "Then again, this is the part where I win." Shadow Hana smirked. "I'll summon Leonis to my field! And then I'll use him to gain another normal summon!" Leonis raised his hand, only to vanish and be replaced by Esca and his 2100 Atk. "Esca will let me search for any Sacred just like Sheratan!" Shadow Hana gazed at her light half. "This is it! Esca! Finish her off!"

Esca leapt into the air, prepared to drive his claws into Hana.

"Reverse card, open! Mirror Force hatsudou!" Hana said desperately.

Esca found himself striking the barrier. Not even a moment later, Esca's blades were turned against him, ending his life.

"Tch!" Shadow Hana grit her teeth. "Turn end!"

"Yosh! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hana looked at her card and smiled. "Hana-chan will use monster Reborn! Welcome back, Pleiades!" The Monster Reborn materialized and produced a portal. Pleiades emerged from that portal as though he had never been killed. "Now, Chaos Overlay!" Pleiades leap into an opening vortex. "When all hope seems lost, a great honor will bring them together! Prove your might with the power of the Sacred! Awareru! Shine forth, Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!" Hana's chant heralded the descent of her ultimate monster with 2700 Atk.

"Too bad he's not strong enough to finish me off!" Shadow Hana shouted, "I've still got 2900 LP left!"

"You forget, Shadow Hana-chan," Hana pointed out, "Hana-chan still have one other monster! Meet again, Kaust-kun?" Hana summoned her monster with 1800 Atk again. "I know you wanted to defeat me, but I can't afford to let you win in these times." Hana looked down. "Kaust-kun, attack her directly."

Kaust did as commanded. One light-based mist attack later, and Shadow Hana was on the floor with 1100 LP.

"Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7, finish her off!"

Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 fired a stream of light onto Shadow Hana. In seconds, Shadow Hana was reeling on the floor as her LP dropped to 0.

Hana wins!

"Doushite…Doushite…Doushite?" Shadow Hana muttered to herself, "Why can't I-?" Shadow Hana stumbled to her feet. Immediately, the glyph stopped glowing underneath and the barrier surrounding them flickered and vanished. "Why couldn't I defeat you?"

Hana gazed at her Shadow once again. "Because you forced yourself to continue when you should've stopped and rested," Hana replied, "Why did you force yourself?"

Shadow Hana glared daggers at Hana. "Naze! ? I wanted to stop feeling these things! I wanted to stop growing a heart! I didn't want Black Queen-sama to kill me for showing sympathy for my own light half!"

"Shadow Hana-chan?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Shadow Hana collapsed to her knees. "We're NOT friends! GOT IT? !"

"But I want to be friends with you, Shadow Hana-chan. I wanted to try and be friends with you when we first met. And a small part of Hana-chan still wanted to be friends with you no matter what happened."

"Urusai! You're just saying that to confuse and hurt me further!"

Hana shook her head. "You're wrong. Hana-chan want to help you! Hana-chan want to make you feel better!"

Shadow Hana turned her head away. "Well, I don't want your help with that!" Shadow Hana felt tears stream down her face again. "Naze? !"

Hana walked over to Shadow Hana. She offered her hand. "We don't have to be enemies anymore, Shadow Hana-chan! We never had to be enemies!"

"Why would I want to be friends with you?" Shadow Hana slapped Hana's hand away. "I didn't want to be friends with you before and I don't want to be friends with you now!"

Hana looked down. "I can feel it. I can feel you wanting to change. I just know it."

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! URUSAI! URUSAI! **URUSAI!**" Shadow Hana struck the floor with her hands with each word she said. She then calmed down, got up and headed away. "By the way, that thing that probed our minds?"

"Hai?" Hana looked at her Shadow in curiosity.

"It wants to destroy Majo Kai, Mahotsuka Kai, and Kage Kai." Shadow Hana's eyes went wide at what she just did. "Why did I-? Why did I-? What have I-? !"

Hana was shocked. Shadow Hana's words were sincere. Thus, her warning was genuine and a cause for worry. "Th-th-that thing wants to-! ?" Hana stopped when she saw Shadow Hana had again collapsed to the floor. "Masaka?"

"Why did you have to recover faster than me? Why do you get off so easy?"

"You saved me from it," Hana replied, "You saved me form it before it could finish. I think my gratitude also helped. Demo ne, you didn't deserve to get the full extent!"

Shadow Hana's eyes had changed. Now, they showed confusion, fear, and sadness. "Who am I? What am I? Who am I becoming? What am I becoming?"

"You're still my Shadow, Shadow Hana-chan. "Hana walked over to Shadow Hana. "Nothing can ever change that."

"But what am I-? What am I-? What…am…I…?" Shadow Hana suddenly fainted. Hana caught her just before she could hit the floor. Her eyes were still wide open, but it was clear she had gone catatonic.

Hana looked into her Shadow's eyes with tears. "Hana-chan will stay with you, Shadow Hana-chan."

_**In the Kage Kai Castle dungeons…**_

The gang had reached the farthest point of the dungeons. They were about to head out and into the next possible area when a loud nose caught their attention.

"Wh-what was that?" Hazuki peeped.

"I don't know," Aiko replied, "It sounded like something slamming against these bars!"

"Tell us something we don't know," deadpanned a voice that sounded distinctly familiar. The gang turned towards the source: One of the cells they had just passed. "I suppose you want to know who that is making all the racket?"

"H-hai?" Hazuki replied.

"Hazuki-chan!" Onpu called, "How do we know we can trust them?"

"Ah!" another voice called out, "So this is the ex-apprentice of my light half? It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Onpu-chan!"

Onpu's eyes went wide. That voice sounded exactly like Majo Ruka, but the tone was a little different.

"And I find myself being left out again," said a gruff voice the Amelia found familiar, "If you must know, Captain Amelia, who killed Mr. Arrow, then it was my Light half."

"What is that-?" Amelia began but then took a step back.

Everyone but Kada and Skaj took steps back. The first one to speak up stepped forward and into view. She looked exactly like Majo Isabelle but with darker colors. The second one to step forward was no different, except for being the spitting image of Majo Ruka. The third was an insectile creature that Amelia recognized. Skaj spoke first.

"Ah, Shadow Isabelle, Shadow Ruka, Shadow Scroop! Long time no see!" Skaj chuckled. He looked around a bit. "I suppose Shadow Tourbillon is in the maximum security section?"

"That would be a 'yes', Skaj," Shadow Isabelle replied, "Tell us. What brings you here? Finally come to get us out like our employer promised?"

"Let's just drop the façade, Stalle," Shadow Ruka retorted, "We know it was he who hired us to pull that attempted coup de'tat a while back."

"What are you talking about?" Majorin asked.

"I think Skaj has some more explaining to do," Amelia said, "Such as-"

"Now's not the time," Kada said, "Jou-sama's condition is getting worse by the minute."

"Well, at least allow-" Shadow Isabelle was interrupted by another loud bang against the noisy cell. "Ahem! Allow us to tell who's making that racket."

"And who would that be?" Doremi asked.

"Sha-" shadow Ruka began, but Shadow Scroop interrupted her.

"Let her see for herself, Struka. Just don't get too close," Shadow Scroop warned.

"Ok." Doremi took a step towards the cell.

A closer look revealed scratch marks on it. Doremi was just a few inches from the bars when something lurched and impacted with them. Claws reached through them along with a tentacle. Doremi saw it: It was a creature with the same metallic scales that Jou-sama now had, though it was clearly still a Shadow.

RAAAAAGGHHHH!" The creature bellowed in anger. Doremi recognized the voice.

"Is…is…is that-?" Doremi stuttered.

"It's hard to tell," Momoko said, "It's too dark in here."

"Leave it to me!" Aiko replied, "Pameruku Lalaku Laliloli Poppun! Light, come out!" Aiko's magic conjured a brilliant point of light that illuminated the area.

Everyone could see inside the cell. The creature was definitely infected by the Verz. She also wore the remnants of a dark uniform. She had pink eyes not unlike Doremi's and her hair was styled in large odangos. Tentacles protruded from her back and black veins were all over the non-scaly portions of her body. At once, Doremi recognized who it was.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow Doremi? !" Doremi gasped.

"Demo ne, how did-?" Hazuki gasped.

"Remember what Majo Isabelle said?" Majorin reminded, "She allowed by Black Queen to use a Shadow as a test subject. Now we know who she used."

"Black Queen would do that to her own subjects? !" Aiko fumed, "I knew she was unforgivable, but she just went to a new low!"

"Even Jou-sama wouldn't do this to her subjects!" Momoko added.

"Now what?" Shadow Isabelle asked, "You guys know, you guys know that us Shadows are vulnerable to that virus, you guys know what it'll do once it's done here. You're just going to leave it alone?"

"Of course not!" Skaj blurted, "Shadow Doremi doesn't need to suffer like this!"

"Then we can just cure her?" Hazuki asked.

"**OBJECTION!**" Kada shouted, "Need I remind you that we need that entire thing to even have a chance at curing Jou-sama?"

"But it can't be-" Doremi tried to reply.

"We only have this mega dose and that's it," Majorin said, "We can't afford to waste it."

"And don't forget: In order for it to even have a chance, they must lose in a duel against someone with similar powers," added Kada.

"Case in point: You being unable to weaken Black queen even when you OTK'd." Skaj retorted.

"And besides: Her condition approaches Jou-sama's. I'm willing to bet that she can't even duel anymore."

"What are you getting at?" Doremi asked.

"The next best thing: Mercy killing her and then burning the remains."

Doremi was speechless. "But you said-!"

"You don't have much of a choice," Shadow Isabelle said, "You're in a hurry, and you have no way to cure that Shadow."

There was a long silence.

"I'll do it," Doremi said, "If I had-"

"Can she use the Seal's power to summon her own Keyblade?" Skaj inquired.

"I can try." Majorin handed Doremi the seven seals. She concentrated…and the Seals began to glow. In moments, she had her Kayblade in hand and was prepared to use it. "How do I-?"

"Just ram it forward," Skaj replied, "If you don't, then I will."

Doremi gulped. Shadow Doremi was glaring at her with a murderous and feral look.

Doremi pointed her Keyblade, the Peperuto Keylade, at her Shadow and prepared for her strike. "She won't like the idea of me mercy killing her like this." Doremi bit her lip…and then shut her eyes. "_Doremi Impact_!"

In seconds, there was a loud screech from the Verz-corrupted Shadow, and then she vanished into nothingness. However, the scales, veins, and other parts that came from the Verz remained, including a pulsing tumor.

"Wh-What is that?" Hazuki asked in a nauseous tone, referring to the tumor.

"No idea," replied Skaj. He pulled out a flame thrower from one of his cards. "Step back, people!"

Skaj blew fire into the cell, incinerating the remains. Once he was done, he turned to the group. "You guys go on ahead. I've got some business to contend with."

"Very well," Majorin replied, "Then we leave immediately. Minna, iku yo!"

The gang sans Skaj left through the door. Once they were clear, Skaj turned his attention back to the imprisoned Shadows. "So where did you say Shadow Tourbillon was again?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the dungeons…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The gang had just come into a circular room. When they were halfway across, the entire thing collapsed. Quick thinking on Majorin's and Amelia's part allowed the gang to land safely on various ledges. One ledge just had Kada. Another had Pop, Onpu, Hazuki, Aiko, and Momoko. The third had Majorin, Amelia, and Doremi.<p>

"We'll meet up at Black Queen's study!" Majorin called.

"Amelia!" Kada called. Amelia turned her attention to the male Puella Magi. "Catch!" Kada threw her a card. She caught it and give it a look.

"Why give me this?" Amelia shot Kada a quizzical look.

"You deck is one of the few that can consistently use it. It'll help along the way!" Kada went down the corridor his ledge was connected to.

"We'll split up anyway," Onpu said, "Something tells me we'll need to do this!"

"If you insist, Onpu-chan!" Majorin replied, "Minna, iku yo!"

"Un!" Everyone else replied. They went down their respective corridors.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I meant to extend to part with Shadow Doremi. Didn't work out the way I planned.**

**Disclaimer: The Peperuto Keyblade is copyright PrettiWitchiMegChanChi. Shadow Isabelle, Shadow Ruka, Shadow Scroop, and Shadow Tourbillon are mine, but the Shadows concept is PrettiWitchiMegChanChi's.**


	9. Final Battles

-Final Battles-

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Kage Kai Castle hallways…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Majorin, Amelia, and Doremi continued trekking through the Castle. Being separated was cause for worry; what if the other Shadows ambushed them?<p>

"Majorin-san?" Doremi began, "Are we going to be fine?"

"I hope so, Doremi-chan," Majorin replied.

"Is anyone else suspicious about the lack of guards?" Amelia asked.

True to her words, there were no guards in sight. In fact, there hadn't been any guards since they got inside the Castle. They wondered what Black Queen had in store for them other than whatever Jou-sama's condition currently was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In another hallway…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know where we are in the Castle?" Momoko asked, "It feels like we're going in circles."<p>

"Majo Rika! Majo Rika! Majo Rika! Majo Rika! Majo Rika!" Hazuki chanted shakily.

"Sheeze!" Onpu complained, "Why do the Shadows have to love the dark so much?"

"Because that's where we're from," replied a familiar voice, "What did you expect?"

The Ojamajos spun around to face the source of the words. It was Shadow Hazuki! With her were Shadow Aiko, Shadow Momoko, and Shadow Onpu.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we?" Shadow Aiko sneered.

"Kuso!" Aiko grunted, "Minna, I'll handle Shadow Aiko!"

"I'll handle Shadow Onpu!" Onpu called out.

"I can tell where this is going," Pop deadpanned, "Hazuki-chan and I will handle Shadow Hazuki!"

"U-Un!" Hazuki shakily agreed.

"That just leaves me with Shadow Momoko!" Momoko shouted.

"I will have no part in this," Shadow Momoko declined, "I didn't ask be dragged into another duel." Shadow Momoko glared at the other three Shadows. "I'm heading back to my room. If you know what's good for you, then you will not follow me."

Shadow Momoko vanished, leaving both Ojamajo and Shadow Ojamajo speechless.

"Oh, give me a f**king break!" Shadow Aiko face-palmed.

"That reminds me," Shadow Hazuki began, "How did Shadow Hana's duel with Light Hana go?" Shadow Hazuki straightened her glasses so that they gave off a shine. "I hope Shadow Hana-chan won!"

"She lost…" deadpanned a voice from further down the hallway. The voice revealed itself to be from Skaj. "And the poor girl's confused about something."

"Wh-what?" Shadow Aiko said.

"She lost? !" Shadow Hazuki jaw-dropped.

"Looks like you owe me 45 magical seeds, Shadow Hazuki-chan," Shadow Onpu smirked.

"What?" Aiko gave a look of confusion, "What're they talking about?"

"I think Shadow Hazuki and Shadow Onpu had a bet," Onpu replied, "And Shadow Hazuki lost."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Shadow Hazuki deadpanned.

"Wait a just one second!" Aiko called out, "You say you witnessed that duel, right?"

"Pretty much," replied Shadow Aiko, "What? Got something against us watching a simple card game?"

"If you did ANYTHING to Hana-chan-!"

"They weren't in the same room as the duel," a voice confirmed. The source, Skaj, approached, and the Shadow Ojamajos there retreated against the wall. "They just witnessed it with their magic."

"That's a relief," Aiko sighed.

"Demo ne," Hazuki peeped, "Weren't you-?"

"Business's been settled there," Skaj replied, "In any case, I'll meet up with everyone at Black Queen's study." Skaj turned to the Shadow Ojamajos. "Tell Shadow Doremi I said 'Hi'."

And with that, Skaj vanished.

"Like we'd EVER do you any favors!" Shadow Aiko yelled.

"After what you and your Light Half did," Shadow Onpu shouted, "Never!"

Shadow Hazuki straightened her glasses. "You broke Shadow Doremi-chan's heart, helped imprison Shadow Momo-chan, and then expect us to tell her you said 'Hi'? ! Not on your life!"

Unbeknownst to them, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and Pop had left them for the hall. They still heard their rant regardless.

"Man," Aiko began, "Skaj must've really done something to them to get them that mad at him."

"Suddenly, I think I know why he betrayed them in the first place," Onpu said.

"He's a troll," Pop said, "He makes people mad for laughs."

"Demo ne," Hazuki spoke up, "Isn't Shadow Doremi dead? We did see Doremi-chan take her life, didn't we?"

"We did," Momoko replied, "But you have to remember: Black Queen brought them back in our second encounter with them. And she keeps bringing them back no matter how many times we kill them."

"Momo-chan's right," Onpu agreed, "We have to be on the lookout."

Everyone else nodded and continued through the doors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a different hallway…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shadow Pop barely had enough time to register her shock. Her LP went to 0 as her Flamvell Uruquizas was destroyed. Her opponent was Kada, and beside him was Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World.<p>

"You really shouldn't mess with those stronger than you," Kada said.

Shadow Pop didn't look any worse for wear. "At least _you_ can't weaken me just by beating me in a card game!" Shadow Pop drew her poron. "Now, I'm gonna-!"

Shadow Pop didn't get the chance to finish before wrapped in Kada's chains and drawn into a card. She barely had time to register her horror before she vanished into it. The only trace of her passing was her image on the card she was now trapped in.

"Child's play." Kada put his card away. "Hmm…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Entry Hall…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hana was still holding Shadow Hana. She was still comatose from her horrible experiences and Hana couldn't bring herself to leave her.<p>

"Hana-chan wish we didn't have to be enemies, Shadow Hana-chan," Hana lamented, "We could've had so much fun together." Hana heard someone warp behind her. "Eh! ?"

"Relax. It's just me." Kada replied. He walked over to the barrier. "I believe you should go and meet up with the others."

"Hana-chan won't leave Shadow Hana-chan alone!"

Kada shook his head. "If you ever get bored here, then this'll make it easier to move about." Kada took out his Lance. He then brought it close to one of the barriers. In an instant, the twin prongs on the Lance became a drill and quickly bored through the barrier. It came down, must to Hana's surprise.

"You couldn't have done this earlier because…" Hana pointed an accusing finger at Kada.

"You never know if there were any guards behind those barriers. Simple caution is all."

"You could've just told us anyway." Hana puffed up her cheeks in imitation of Doremi. "Fuu, Fuunu, FUU!"

"Regardless." Kada simply moved onto the other barriers and repeated what he did to the first. "I'll take my leave and meet up at the rendezvous point." And with that, Kada teleported.

_I want to meet up with Doremi-mama and the others_, Hana thought, _Demo, I can't leave Shadow Hana-chan behind!_ Hana's eyes went wide. _I know!_ "Hana-chan will take her to her room!" Hana laid her Shadow down. "Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii! Guide Hana-chan to Shadow Hana-chan's room!"

Hana's magic conjured an arrow. Hana lifted her Shadow over her shoulder, mounted her broom, and proceeded to follow the arrow as it flew off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In another hallway…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"This place looks familiar," Doremi said.<p>

"We hardly noticed the difference on the door," Amelia deadpanned, pointing at the door in front of them. Sure enough, it was different form all those they had passed through. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute," Majorin said, "What if it's a trap?"

"It may well could be, but we'll have to walk into it to proceed." Amelia shook her head. "We'll just brace ourselves."

All three went inside. There, Shadow Amelia was waiting for them.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment?" Shadow Amelia asked in a faux affable voice, "How long I've waited to tear your throat out, Light Amelia?"

"Hmph! You lost to me before, S.A.," Amelia retorted, "And you will lose again!"

"We'll help you out!" Doremi said.

"No, Lady Doremi. I can handle her myself." Amelia activated her Duel Disk. S.A. activated hers in response.

"Duel!" Both Light Being and Shadow said as their meters went to 8000.

"I'll start things off," S.A. chuckled. She drew her card and smirked. "First, I'll summon Upstart Golden Ninja!" Amelia's monster appeared with 500 Atk.

"What's so imposing about that?" Doremi asked, "Doesn't she realize what Amelia-san's deck is?"

"Knowing her, she probably does," Majorin replied.

"I'll now activate Upstart Golden Ninja's ability: By discarding one trap, I can special summon one Ninja from my deck in either face-up or face-down defense position." S.A. discarded her card, Solemn Warning. Golden Ninja blew a horn and another Ninja appeared with 1000 Def. "Since my Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo was special summoned, I can add any Ninja from my deck to my hand. I choose another Upstart Golden Ninja."

"S.A. can now go for an Xyz summon!" Doremi said.

"I'll set four cards." S.A. said. Her cards appeared on her field. "And that will do for me."

"Huh?"

"S.A.'s up to something," Majorin said.

"Whatever she's up to, it won't work! My move!" Amelia drew her card and grinned.

"I'll activate my trap card: Ninjitsu Art of Transformation! With it, I can send one Ninja I control to my graveyard and special summon any Beast, Winged-Beast, or Insect who's level is less than or equal to the level of the sent monster +3. I'll choose Dark Simorgh!" Upstart Golden ninja put his hands into a seal and burst into smoke. When the smoke cleared, a massive black bird had taken his place with 2700 Atk. "While Dark Simorgh is out, you cannot set cards!"

"But your monster is relient on your trap card. Thus, if I ever get rid of it-" Amelia began.

"You'll never get the chance! I activate the continuous trap Anti-Spell Fragrance! With this out, we both must set spells before activating them! And even then, we have to wait until our next turns!"

"So that's her plan," Majorin guessed, "Dark Simorgh with Anti-spell Fragrance becomes an effective lockdown. Amelia-chan can't play her spells or traps and flip-effect monsters are useless."

"Your combo relies on too much on your monsters being alive," Amelia said, "And your monsters rely on those traps to remain. I'll summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior!" Amelia's monster appeared with 1850 Atk.

"You really didn't think this through did you? Ninjitsu Art of Super Transformation, activate!" S.A. grinned maliciously. Suddenly, Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo leapt up and landed behind Garoth. He grabbed him, arranged his free hand into a seal, and then both burst into smoke. When it cleared, a new ninja had taken their place and was sporting 2700 Atk as well. "Super Transformation allows me to take one monster from with side and change them into any Dragon, Dinosaur, or Sea Serpent who's level is below or equal to the sent monster's combined levels!"

"Demo ne, that's not a dragon!" Doremi cried.

"The card S.A. summoned is White Dragon Ninja. While it's out, S.A.'s spells and traps cannot be destroyed," Majorin said grimly, "Unfortunately, it's also a dragon, so she can use Super Transformation to summon it."

Amelia took a look at her enemy's field. Four trap cards, and one that was still hidden. To top it off, there were two monsters that she cannot attack over without Judgment Dragon.

"I'll end my turn." Amelia said glumly.

"How fitting!" S.A. drew her card, "I'll have both of my monsters attack you directly!"

Dark Simorgh gusted Amelia with a darkness-infused wind, lowering her to 5300 LP. Then, White Dragon Ninja channels a white energy resembling a dragon at Amelia, dropping her to 2600 LP.

"I'll end my turn with one more card." S.A. sets her card. "You really should surrender! You have no chance at beating me with this!"

"We'll see about that," Amelia said as she drew her card, "I'll summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!" Amelia's monstrer appeared with 1000 atk. "I'll use her ability: By discarding one card, I can revive any Lightsworn in my graveyard! I choose Garoth!" Lumina channeled her magic into a circle. Garoth appeared in that circle.

"During my end phase, I have to send three cards form the top of my deck to the graveyard as per Lumina's effect/" Amelia sends her cards. "And since I did this with a Lightsworn, Garoth sends two more. And for every Lightsworn sent, I draw a card!" Lumina and Garoth draw the cards from Amelia's deck. The two sent by Garoth were Lightsworn, allowing Amelia to draw two cards. "Wulf was sent ot my graveyard, so I'll special summon him." Wulf appeared with 300 Def. "I will end my turn."

"And allow me victory!" S.A. drew her card. "I'll attack your Summoner with Dark Simorgh!" S.A.'s monster obeyed without question, gusting Lumina with its darkness-infused wind. But Lumina pushed it back into Dark Simorgh, destroying it and lowering S.A.'s LP to 7000 Lumina was now sporting 3700 Atk. "H-How? !" The answer to S.A.'s question was hovering above Lumina: The card Honest. "Damn you to bloody hell!"

"I give you my thanks, Sir Honest," Amelia spoke up. Honest nodded.

"But he can't save your Garoth! White Dragon Ninja! Tear Garoth apart!" White Dragon Ninja did as commanded, but was intercepted by a fiendish creature with a shield. It took the blow and left Garoth unscathed. "WHAT? !"

"Necro Guardna protects my monsters even after death," Amelia replied ,"And I won't let him be in vain!"

"Amelia'san's doing really well! She's already done away with one of those 2700 beaters!" Doremi exclaimed.

"More specifically, the one locking her down," Majorin reminded with a smile.

"Hmph! I'll end my turn." S.A. said.

"It's all riding on this." Amelia drew her card. "I'll summon Plague Spreader Zombie!" Amelia's monster appeared with 400 Atk. "Now, I'll tune Lv4 Wulf and Lv3 Lumina with Lv2 Plague-Spreader Zombie!"

All three of the aforementioned monsters leapt up into the air and vanished. "The demon of Mist Valley conceals itself down below. But when disturbed, it cannot be stopped! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself, Mist Wurm!" Mist Wurm tears its way out of the ground, sporting 2500 Atk. "Now, I'll activate its effect: I can return u to three cards you control to your hand! I choose Anti-spell Fragrance, Ninjitsu Art of Transformation, and Ninjitsu Art of Super Transformation!" Mist Wurn blasts all three targets with a bowerful gust of wind and lightning, blowing them back to S.A.'s hand. "And since your traps are no longer out, White Dragon Ninja shall take a voyage out of this dimension!"

And sure enough, White Dragon Ninja was banished when Super Transformation was removed.

"You haven't won yet!" S.A. shouted.

"This play will guarantee my victory. I activated Heavy Storm!" Amelia's spell, no longer impeded by the Fragrance, ripped through the field.

"I activate the trap Safe Zone! When applied to a monster, it's nigh-invulnerable but becomes dependent on the trap! I choose mist Wurm!" S.A. smirked as Heavy Storm blew Safe Zone away. The Trap took Mist Wurm with it.

"I can still win in this turn. I'll activate Solar Recharge! As long as I discard a Lightsworn, I can draw two cards. Then, I have to send two more to my graveyard." Amelia discards her card, draws two, and then sends two to the grave. "I win."

"I've heard better stories from those who's throats I've slit," retorted S.A.

"This one's based on a true story," Amelia retorted back, "I have four different Lightsworn in my graveyard. You know what that means, correct?"

S.A.'s eyes went wide. "No!"

"I'm afraid it is. I summon Judgment Dragon!" Amelia's monster descended with 3000 Atk.

"So what? One of them isn't enough-!" S.A. was cut off by two more Judgment Dragons descending. She just stared in disbelief.

"If you're done ranting, I'll just have my Dragons do the Judging." Amelia smirked. "There you go: Poetry!"

As if on cue, all three Judgment Dragons unleashed their beams of light onto the Shadow. In seconds, her LP was reduced to 0.

Amelia wins!

_That's it? ! That's all I have to do in this? ! Being easily crushed to prove my foes' power? !_ S.A. thought to herself. "You may have won this round, but I will be back!" S.A. vanished in a huff.

"And we will be waiting to defeat you once more," Amelia replied.

"Amelia-san! You were awesome!" Doremi shouted.

"Well played, Amelia-chan!" Majorin complimented, "Once again, you've proven yourself!"

"Indeed," Amelia replied, "I have come a long way since being OTK'd in my first of these card games!"

Majorin stared at the opposite door. "Minna, iku yo."

Both Doremi and Amelia nodded and followed Majorin out and into a new hallway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In another hallway…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hana was flying through the halls after the arrow she conjured. She wondered how long it will be before she can see Shadow Hana's room. She didn't have to wait any longer.<p>

"Whew! That was fast!" Hana said, "So, this is Shadow Hana-chan's room?" Hana opened the door. Inside was her Shadow's room alright, but it was nothing like her own back at the Maho-Dou. "Scary yet sad."

Hana took the still-comatose Shadow Hana and laid her on her bed. There, Hana conjured a chair and sat by Shadow Hana's side.

_I know Mamas will never approve of Hana-chan watching over you…and Hana-chan doubts you would either, demo, Hana-chan think you need it. You need someone right now._

"Majorin-san?" Doremi spoke up, "Don't you think we should've ran into any guards right now?"

"We should consider ourselves fortunate that we haven't met any yet," Majorin replied. She then took a look around. "Now that you mention it, the place does seem deserted other than the dungeons and Shadow Amelia."

"I'd like to know why this Castle is deserted," Amelia spoke up, "And how it became so in the first place."

"We'll worry about that later, Amelia-chan," Majorin replied, "For now, we keep moving."

The group of three eventually came upon another door. They opened it up. This time, Evil Rin was there waiting for them…and the room was Black Queen's study.

"Well, well, well," Evil Rin spoke up, "I knew you would get here quickly, but to allow me time to prepare better? Tsk tsk."

"Urusai, Evil Rin!" Majorin rebuked, "This battle is between you and me!"

"Whatever you say, Light Witch!" Evil Rin activated her duel disk. Majorin did the same with hers.

"Duel!" Both of them said as their LP meters went to 8000.

"I'll start things off," said Evil Rin, "Watashi no turn! Draw!" Evil looked at her card and gave her trademark smirk, "First, I'll summon Eclipse Wyvern!" Evil Rin's monster flew in with 1600 Atk. "He won't stay for long. I'll banish it for my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon appeared above Eclipse Wyvern and sucked the life out of it. It landed with 2800 Atk. "Next, I'll use Red-Eyes' effect and special summon Lightpulsar Dragon from my hand!"

Red-Eyes let out a roar…and Lightpulsar Dragon flew in with 2500 Atk. "I'll set two cards. Turn end."

"Majorin-san! Don't let her get to you!" Doremi cheered.

"I won't! Watashi no turn! Draw!" Majorin reviewed her hand and what she just drew. "I'll summon Lyla to my field!" Majorin's monster appeared with 1700 Atk. "I'll use Lyla's effect and destroy your set card!" Lyla charged her staff and blasted Evil Rin's set card. A Starlight Road was destroyed while Lyla raised her defenses. "I'll now activate Mystical space Typhoon and destroy your other set card!" Majorin's spell tore through the air and threw Evil Rin's card off the field. It was a Mystical Space Typhoon of her own.

Majorin smiled. "I'll now activate the spell Dark Hole! With it, I can destroy all monsters on the field!" Majorin's card summoned a vortex. Red-Eyes, Lightpulsar, and Lyla were lost to it.

"Lightpulsar Dragon no kouka hatsudou! When it leaves my field for the graveyard, I can revive any Dark Dragon in my graveyard. Return, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Lightpulsar's death throes opeed a portal that allowed Red-Eyes to pass through.

"Tch! I'll set one card. Turn end!"

"Do you really believe you had a chance?" Evil Rin smirked. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Evil Rin gave a so-so look at her card. "I'll use Red-Eyes' effect to revive Lightpulsar!" Red-Eyes began another roar.

"Reverse card, open! Solemn Warning hatsudou!" Majorin raised her card. The angelic figures on her card appeared and gave Red-Eyes their warning…and then sent him to the graveyard. Majorin's LP fell to 6000 as payment for the powerful trap.

"Nani? !" Evil Rin half gasped.

"Solemn Warning is effective against any summon barring non-inherent special summons AND effect that allows for special summons," Majorin half explained.

"I will still win this!" Evil Rin played another card. "I activate the spell Future Fusion! With it, I can send monsters listed on s fusion monster from my deck to my graveyard. I'll send Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, two Red-Eyes Wyverns, and two Eclipse Wyverns!"

"What kind of monster has those as fusion material?" Doremi asked.

"I have an idea," Amelia replied, "Those were all dragons, so-"

"She's trying to summon Five-Headed Dragon?" Doremi asked with horror.

"More like set up her graveyard," replied Majorin.

"Good guess." Evil smirked again. "And since Eclipse Wyvern was sent to my graveyard, I can banish any Light or Dark Dragon from my deck!" Evil Rin takes out a Dark Armed Dragon and a third Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. "And since I haven't normal summoned, I can banish both Red-Eyes Wyverns from my graveyard to revive any two Red-Eyes monsters. Return, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons!" Both Red-Eyes Wyverns appeared…and then evolved into two Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons. "Turn end."

"All that hard work…gone," Doremi lamented, "It took Majorin-san using Dark Hole just to get rid of Evil Rin's field and now she has two powerful monsters."

"We must have faith in Lady Rin," Amelia said, "And we must ensure that Lady Rin has faith in herself!"

"Arigatou, minna-san," replied Majorin, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Majorin drew her card and her eyes went wide. "I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Majorin's monster appeared with 1600 Atk. "When Breaker is normal summoned, I can add one spell counter to him!" Breaker's sword lit up, increasing his Atk to 1900. "And by removing one counter, I can destroy any spell or trap on the field. I'll target Future Fusion!"

Breaker swung his sword in an arc…and the energy his sword had gathered hurtled into Fututr effusion, destroying it and reducing Breaker back to 1600 Atk. _I'll have to risk it._ "Breaker! Attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

"Majorin-san!" Doremi called.

"I knew you were foolish," Evil Rin said as Breaker's sword broke against Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, "But I didn't know you were suicidal!...not that I'm complaining." Evil Rin smirked as Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon immolated Breaker with its infernal flames, reducing Majorin to 4800 LP. "Such a shame for you. Now, I'll just-"

"I'm not done yet!" Majorin continued, "I'll banish Lyla and Breaker form my Graveyard-"

What can you possibly-" Evil Rin's eyes suddenly went wide. The card Majorin drew!

"This is why I rammed Breaker into Red-Eyes. I summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!" Majorin's Lyla and Breaker emerged as points of light and darkness. They swirled around one another and eventually merged, allowing for Black Luster Soldier to come to the field with 3000 Atk. "I can't attack with him this turn since it's my second main phase, so I'll just banish one of your Dragons! Go, Black Luster Soldier!"

Black Luster Soldier gathered light and dark energy around his sword and launched it at one of the Red-Eyes. At once, it vanished into another dimension and was never seen again.

"You will pay dearly for that, Majorin!" Evil Rin fumed.

"I will make sure you pay for making Jou-sama yours!" Majorin retorted, "Turn end."

"Hmph! You have no idea what I'VE been going through lately! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Evil Rin furiously drew her card and only became more furious when she saw what it was. "I'll use Red-Eyes' effect and revive Lightpulsar Dragon." Red-Eyes roared once more, creating a portal for Lightpulsar to pass through. "I'll set one card. Turn end."

"What did you mean by that?" Majorin asked.

"I have no interest in telling you!" Evil Rin snorted.

"…Watashi no turn. Draw!" Majorin drew her card and raised her eyebrow. "I'll activate Charge of the Light Brigade. By sending three cards to my graveyard, I can add any Lv4 or lower Lightsworn form my deck to my hand. I choose Ryko!" Majorin sent her cards. "I'll use Black Luster Soldier's effect once again and target your Red-Eyes!" Black Luster Soldier swung his sword, striking Red-Eyes with the light and dark energy and banishing it. "I'll set one monster. Turn end."

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Evil Rin drew her card and frowned. "Turn end."

"Is it just me, or did this duel just get boring?" Doremi asked.

"Neither side can do much of anything at this point," Amelia replied, "I just hope Lady Rin finishes Evil Rin off soon."

"Let's hope so, Amelia-chan. Watashi no turn! Draw!" Majorin drew her card and smiled. "I'll attack Lightpulsar Dragon with Black Luster Soldier!" Black Luster Soldier did as commanded, slicing Lightpulsar with his blade and reducing Evil Rin to 5000 LP.

"Nani yo! ?" Evil Rin took a look and saw Honest hovering over Black Luster soldier, who had 5500 Atk. "Damn you! No matter. Lightpulsar will allow me to revive any Dark dragon from my graveyard!"

"Any Dark dragon not named Dark Armed Dragon," Amelia deadpanned.

"Hmph!" Evil Rin simply placed her Eclipse Wyvern on her field, allowing it to sport 1000 Def.

"Since Black Luster Soldier attacked and destroyed your monster, it can attack again!" Majorin said. Black Luster Soldier cleaved Eclipse Wyvern in half. "Turn end."

"I'm sure my precious snowflake would want you out of the way," Evil Rin chuckled dryly, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Evil Rin got a determined look at her card. "I'll set one monster. Turn end."

"I'll have to be careful," Majorin muttered, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Majorin drew her card and gave it a look. "Maybe I don't have to. I'll flip summon Ryko!" Majorin revealed her monster with 200 Atk. "Ryko no kouka hatsudou! When flipped, he can automatically destroy one card on the field. I send three cards to the graveyard no matter what though. Ryko, take out her set monster!" Ryko let out a snarl and pounced one Evil Rin's set monsrter. The monster, Morphing Jar, was destroyed without ever getting off its effect. Majorin sends her cards to the graveyard. "Next, I will activate the spell Pot of Duality! I reveal the top three cards of my deck and add one to my hand. The rest go back to my deck." Majorin reveals Mystical Space Typhoon, Dimensional Alchemist, and Dark Armed Dragon. She adds Alchemist and returns the others to her deck.

"I'll summon Dimensional Alchemist!" Majorin declared as her monster appeared with 1300 Atk.

"Considering what happened recently, It has an effect the boosts its Atk, correct?" Evil Rin said with sher sarcasm.

"Yes. Once per turn, I can banish the top card of my deck to have it gain 500 Atk. Combined with Ryko and Black Luster Soldier, this is more than enough." Majorin activated Dimensional Alchemist's effect, raising its Atk to 1800. "Ryko! Alchemist! Black Luster Soldier! Attack Evil Rin directly!"

All of Majorin's monster did as commanded. Ryko leapt up and bit Evil Rin, knocking her to 4800. Dimensional Alchemist struck Evil Rin with an orb of light, knocking her down and reducing her to 3000 LP. Finally, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning slashed vigorously with his blade, sending Evil Rin into the wall as her LP fell to 0.

Majorin wins!

"First, S.A. loses and then me! ?" Evil Rin fumed as she stumbled to her feet, "Why?"

"I think you might want to explain what you mentioned earlier, Evil Rin," Majorin replied.

"My lips are sealed!"

"You're in no position to refuse," Amelia replied, "Your duel with Lady Rin has left you weakened and thus unable to defeat her in battle."

"We'll just see!" Evil Rin lunged at Majorin, quickly drawing her signature dagger. Majorin sidestepped it and knocked it from her hand before sending Evil Rin back to the floor.

"You were saying?" Majorin glared at Evil Rin. "Now, give me the answer!"

Evil Rin only fumed. Losing to her light half in a children's card game was bad enough. Losing her signature weapon to her AFTER losing said card game? Too much. But they were right about the situation: She was in no position to refuse their demands.

"Very well," Evil Rin spoke up, "If you're going to save Jou-sama, then make sure you succeed! For BOTH of our sakes!"

Majorin's eyes went wide. "Nani?"

"That thing Jou-sama has become is NOT my precious snowflake!" Evil Rin ranted, "Ever since she joined us, it's been more or less the same thing! Every! Single! DAY!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Evil Rin-san?" asked Shadow Hazuki as she opened up the basket lid Evil Rin was hiding in, "Why are you hiding in a basket?"<em>

"_SHHHH!" Evil Rin shushed, "If Jou-sama asks…I'M NOT HERE!" Evil Rin takes the lid and places it back on top._

_A few moments later, Evil Rin heard the familiar calling sound that Jou-sama now made when she was looking for her. She then heard the door being torn off its hinges followed by Shadow Hazuki shrieking._

"_SHE'S IN THE BASKET! SHE'S IN THE BASKET! __**SHE'S IN THE BASKET!**__" Shadow Hazuki yelled in a panicked voice. It was followed by the lid being crunched and thrown off. Now staring down at Evil Rin was Jou-sama. Evil Rin gave a panic-stricken grin._

TRAITOR!_ Evil Rin mentally fumed, "Oh, Jou-sama…you-you f-foundme!"_

_Jou-sama went form looking frustrated to being happy. She hefted Evil Rin out of the basket with a free tentacle. Evil Rin saw that Shadow Hazuki was hung by the foot by another. She was quickly dropped unceremoniously onto the floor as Jou-sama dragged Evil Rin off._

"_Gomen ne, Evil Rin-san," Shadow Hazuki said fearfully._

"_MERCY!" Evil Rin yelled as Jou-sama dragged her off to who-knows-where with inhuman levels of speed. Shadow Amelia was walking down the hall when she witnessed it. She simply sighed._

"_There she goes again," S.A. deadpanned._

_A while later, Shadow Momoko was walking down the hall when she bumped into someone. "Watch it!" She yelled. She immediately regretted it when she saw who it was. "G-G-Gomennasai?"_

_Jou-sama, snarling, lifted her up by the foot with one tentacle. Then, Shadow Momoko found herself being thrown out the nearest window and out of the Castle._

"_GOMENNASAAAAAAI! ! !" Shadow Momoko shouted._

_Then, Evil Rin was seen making it to her room, avoiding Jou-sama for the umpteenth time._

"_I need a break," Evil Rin panted as she got into the bed. No sooner than she got there she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. It was a while later when she stirred. She felt something wrapped around her. She guessed that it was just the covers…until she realized she never pulled the covers back. She looked down and saw a few familiar tentacles…and then looked up and saw Jou-sama in her face. She was smiling cutely at her._

_Evil Rin screamed in sheer shock and teleported out of there post haste._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Evil Rin was still fuming. She had given them a rough explanation of what had been going on behind the scenes.<p>

"You and I both want Jou-sama back to normal!" Evil Rin fumed.

"And what would you have done had you defeated me?" Majorin demanded.

"I would've taken the cure you had and defeated Jou-sama myself."

"Matte! How did you-" Doremi began but then shook her head. "Nevermind. Black Queen has been watching us and notifying you, right?"

"Hai."

"So you were going to team up with Amelia-chan and attempt to stop Black Queen AND Jou-sama and THEN use the cure after you've won?" Majorin asked with suspicion.

"NO. FREAKING. WAY!" Evil Rin fumed. "Besides, Black Queen-sama and Jou-sama beat both me and S.A. in a tag duel a while back."

"So they were actually powerful as a team, huh?" Majorin said, "Very well. Amelia-chan and I will win where you two have lost."

Evil Rin smirked. "If you're going to do that, you will need some things added to your deck. Use these." Evil Rin handed her light half her deck. "They should serve you well."

"What are you planning?" Majorin glared with suspicion at her Shadow.

"Oh, nothing. Just want to return Jou-sama to normal is all." Evil Rin smirked again and vanished inot the shadows.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Doremi gave a worried look at the deck. "Why would Evil Rin suddenly allow you to use her deck?"

"That's what I would like to know." Majorin reviewed the deck. "Maybe there are a few cards that are worth adding. Demo, I will have to remove a few."

"Lady Rin! Use some of mine as well!" Amelia shouted. She handed Majorin one of her three Judgment Dragons and a few Lightsworn that weren't in Majorin's existing deck. "If Evil Rin has something planned, then these should help stave it off."

"Arigatou, Amelia-chan!" Majorin took the time to modify her deck with the cards she received. She eventually got finished. "Minna, iku yo."

Both of them left the study and proceeded out of one of the other doors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the dungeons…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys!" Skaj called attention, "Is everyone present and accounted for?"<p>

"I am," replied Shadow Isabelle a.k.a. Stalle.

"As am I," added Shadow Ruka a.k.a. Struka.

"Same," confirmed Shadow Scroop a.k.a. Schrop.

"And that just leaves me," finished another figure. She looked like Majo Tourbillon other than having darker colors. This was Shadow Tourbillon a.k.a. Staurlion. "I thank you for freeing me from that area of the dungeons, Skaj."

"Eh, it was nothin'," Skaj replied dryly, "Regardless-"

"And just what exactly are we going to do? Sit around talking our mouths off while those Loght Beings have all the fun?" Stalle deadpanned.

"Pretty much."

"Hmph! And here I was hoping we would have something to do," said Struka.

"There is always retrieving my crystal," added Staurlion, "I'd much rather get to use my magic again after being deprived of it for the last thousand years!"

"You'll get your chance. Unfortunately, I'm now in the service of my Light Half-" Skaj began.

"You what?" Schrop burst out, "You ended up becoming a minion to your OWN Light Half? !"

"Yeah. I hate it more than I let on though."

Stalle let out a sigh. "Let's just hope he's interested in our goals as well."

"He is, but his idea of going about them is far from pretty." Skaj turned towards Staurlion. "By the way, I have a favor to ask of you…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In one hallway…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Uh, Onpu-chan? I think we took a wrong turn somewhere back," Aiko spoke up.<p>

"I can't tell, Ai-chan," Onpu replied, "All these halls look the same."

"Well, when all else fails," Momoko began.

"Are you suggesting we use Magical Stage to find our way?" Hazuki peeped.

"Hai, Hazuki-chan."

"It's better than walking in circles all day," Pop deadpanned, "My feet ache."

The five apprentices took their places in a circle.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pameruku Laluku Takarakani!" Aiko chanted.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Peruton Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted.

"Pipitto Purito Hogarakani!" Pop chanted.

"Magical Stage!" all five shouted, "Guide us to where Majorin-san, Amelia-san, and Doremi-chan are headed!"

Their combined power transformed into a massive crystal. Then, that crystal released its power and provided them with the means of making their way through the Castle: A highly detailed map with several dots representing their locations.

"Alright," Onpu said, "Minna, iku yo!"

"Un!" the others agreed and followed Onpu's lead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the final hallway…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Majorin-san?" Doremi began, "Why do you think Evil Rin want's Jou-sama back to normal? Didn't she get Jou-sama to herself?"<p>

"Do you know the saying 'be careful what you wish for'?" Amelia replied.

"Hai."

Majorin let out a sigh. "Evil Rin lusts after Jou-sama. So when Jou-sama finally came onto her, she was more than thrilled, even though she wouldn't make any sacrifices for her." Majorin took a breath of air. "However, Jou-sama's mind was being warped by the Verz when she went to Evil Rin's side."

"And with her mind the way it is," Doremi continued, "Evil Rin found her to be more of a liability. And with her being as powerful and vicious as she was when she came to save us, Evil Rin wouldn't be able to simply kill her."

"And judging by what Evil Rin told us, she is having second thoughts as to her lust…hopefully." Majorin frowned. "Jou-sama never acted that way when she was normal. She never relentlessly pursued and dragged me off. And we always slept together on our agreement, not when she snuck in and perform what amounts to attempted rape." Majorin's eye twitched. "I really shouldn't have added that last part in."

"We'll forget you ever said that," Doremi replied.

The conversation would've continued had it been any other way. The group froze when they realized they were being drawn towards a faraway door. They reached it in seconds, and just before they could slam into it, it opened…and they found themselves inside their destination.

Before the trio was Black Queen and Jou-sama themselves. Black Queen had a look of utter contempt and amusement hidden beneath her veil. Jou-sama was perhaps now even more feral than she was before; her condition had certainly worsened, leaving almost no areas free of the scales and veins. Tentacles came out of her back in addition to the ones one her left arm.

Majorin noticed a cracked area on her right arm; the blood that had oozed out had long since dried up. Majorin wished to know how that happened, but had to focus on other things.

"Black Queen!" Majorin called out, "Amelia and I challenge you!"

"And just to be clear," Amelia added. She and Majorin activated their duel disks. "The challenge is a children's card game."

"Always with the card games?" Black Queen pondered in bemusement. She activated her own duel disk. "If I had my way like I normally do, I'd have simply killed you two on the spot with my power." Black Queen grumbled. "First, Kada and Skaj wreck my Castle and massacre my guards, then he challenges me, and then you two have the nerve to do the same?" Black Queen chuckled. "In this case, you will have no chance. Jou-sama, activate your duel disk."

Jou-sama snarled angrily at Black Queen and refused to cooperate.

"If you don't team up with me, then you will break 'Majorin's' heart," Black Queen said in a forced sickeningly sweet voice that made her sick to her stomach.

Jou-sama snorted and activated her duel disk.

"I will set you free from this virus, Jou-sama," Majorin promised.

All four of their meters went to 8000. "Duel!" Majorin, Amelia, and Black Queen shouted. Jou-sama growled.

"Well then, I guess I will-" Black Queen began, but was cut off by the wall being blown apart.

"Majorin! Now's your chance!" called Skaj.

"Un! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Majorin took the first turn form right under Black Queen's nose. "At least you can't set up early, Black Queen!"

"Why you-!" Black Queen fumed at both Skaj for interrupting her and at Majorin for taking Black Queen's turn. "Doesn't matter. I will win this anyway."

"Then I will continue with my turn." Majorin placed a card in the slot. "I will activate Future Fusion! With it, I will send two Eclipse Wyverns, Two Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons, and one Lightpulsar Dragon from my deck to my graveyard for Five-Headed Dragon!" Majorin reveals her card. "Since I sent two Eclipse Wyverns to my graveyard, I can banish any two Light or Dark Dragons from my deck. I choose Judgment Dragon and Dark Armed Dragon."

Majorin banished her cards. "I will continue by sending the Sangan and Effect Veiler in my hand to my graveyard to revive Lightpulsar Dragon!" Both of the cards in Majorin's hand vanished and allowed for Lightpulsar to return to the field with 2500 Atk. "Next, I shall banish the Sangan and Eclipse Wyvern from my graveyard to special summon the Lightpulsar Dragon in my hand!" both of the monsters emerged as points of light that merged together into one.

"Since I banished Eclipse Wyvern form my graveyard, I can add Judgment Dragon to my hand!" Majorin added her card. "Next, I will activate Charge of the Light Brigade! By sending three cards to the4 graveyard, I will add Lumina to my hand!" Majorin added her second card. "Turn end."

Black Queen shot Majorin a look of amusement. "Do you honestly believe you did anything worthwhile?" Black Queen smirked underneath her veil. "Watashi-" Black Queen was interrupted by a familiar two-pronged lance pinning her arm to the floor. "NANI YO? !"

"You really should keep a better eye out," Kada said as he made his presence known, "Since you can't reach your deck, I guess Jou-sama gets her turn."

Jou-sama shrunk away from Kada and looked at the cracked area on her arm. Majorin noticed it.

"Kada," Majorin asked with contempt, "What. Did. You. DO? !"

"Jou-sama got in my way when I wanted to get something," Kada explained with a straight face, "I simply gave Jou-sama a reason not to interfere with me."

By now, Majorin was barely in control of her anger. "When this is over, I will-"

"You will what? Tear me apart?" Kada shook his head. "Don't make threats you can't carry out."

"We all trusted you!" Doremi called out, "You said you were doing this to help Jou-sama! Why did you hurt her like this? ! Why did you withhold information until too late! ? Why did-"

"It appears Kada isn't as keen on helping Jou-sama as he let on," Black Queen said with amusement, "It really is a shame, trusting such a person." A vein appeared on Black queen's veil. "Which of course means…"

"Yep. It means what it means," Skaj chuckled, "Hey Jou-sama! You got a turn to steal from Black Queen!"

Jou-sama perked up. She then smirked at Black Queen and drew her card. She snickered as she special summoned two Verz Mandragos from her hand. "RAAAGGGHH!" Jou-sama's roar heralded the two Mandragos being overlaid for an Xyz summon.

The vortex opened and Verz Bahamut emerged with 2350 Atk. Jou-sama then summoned Rescue Rabbit…only to banish it to special summon two Verz Heliotropes. "RAAAAGGHHH!" Jou-sama's screech made it clear that she was going to overlay both Heliotropes for another Xyz summon. And form the Vortex emerged Verz Ophion. Jou-sama laughed quietly as Ophion consumed one of the lights orbiting it, allowing Jou-sama to add a card to her hand.

"Isn't that the card Hana-chan and Momo-chan said she used to beat them with?" Doremi asked.

"And it's one of the cards she used in her duel those months ago," Amelia explained, "And I have a good hunch as to what Jou-sama added."

Jou-sama gave a psychotic smirk…and activated Dark Hole. She then chained Pandemic Contagion Infestation to it. The dark vortex swallowed both Lightpulsar Dragons but the Pandemic left both Verz Dragons immune.

"Lightpulsar no kouka hatsudou! When-" Majorin began, but was cut off by and aura nullifying Lightpulsar Dragon's effect. "How?"

"As long as Ophion had material, no one can special summon monsters of Lv5 or higher," Black Queen mocked, "You being Jou-sama's lover…I'd expect you to know better!"

"Tch!"

Jou-sama growled angrily at Black Queen as though she were telling Black Queen to shut up. She then pointed at Amelia.

"I suppose it's my turn then," Amelia said as she drew her card, "First, I shall activate my own Charge of the Light Brigade! And like Lady Rin here, I will send three cards to my graveyard and add Ehren to my hand. And since Wulf was one of those cards and he's Lv4, I can special summon him!" Wulf appeared by Amelia's side with 2100 Atk. "Next, I will activate Solar Recharge! By discarding one Lightsworn, I can draw two cards and then send two more to my graveyard."

"Amelia-san! Fito!" Doremi called.

"Now, I shall activate a second Solar Recharge!" Amelia repeated her earlier action. "I'll set one monster and one card." Amelia's cards appeared on her field. "That will be it for me."

Kada pulled his Lance out of the ground, freeing Black Queen and then teleporting away.

"When I get my hands on you…" Black Queen muttered. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Black Queen drew her card and smirked. "I'll discard Vision Gishki and Gishki Shadow to add Gishki Aquamirror and Evigishki Zeal Gigas to my hand!" Both of her monsters appeared and dove into the depths to retrieve her cards. "Then, I will summon Gishki Abyss!" Black Queen's monster appeared with 800 Atk. "When Abyss is summoned, he adds one Gishki from my deck to my hand…so long as it has 1000 or less Def." Black Queen adds her monster. "Next, I will activate Forbidden Chalice! With it, I can raise the Atk of a monster and negate its effects. I'll target Verz Ophion!"

Jou-sama's eyes went wide with anger. She glared daggers at her Shadow as her card took away her monster's effects.

"Oh, don't give me that look. Your monster hinders all players and not just your opponents!" Black Queen turned her attention back to the duel. "Now I will activate Gishki Aquamirror. And I think I'll sacrifice the Vision Gishki in my hand!"

"That means she can only get a Lv2 Ritual Monster out!" Doremi cheered, "It'll never be enough!"

"I hate to break it to you, Doremi," Kada retorted, "But Vision Gishki can count as any Lv when tribute like that."

"Such as that Lv10 Zeal Gigas in her hand," Skaj added.

"Eh? !" Doremi took a step back. "Demo ne-"

"Yep. Black Queen's summoning that thing."

"If you're done pointing out the obvious," Black Queen rebuked, "I have a card game to win." Balck Queen's monster appeared with 3200 Atk.

Doremi looked at Zeal Gigas and gasped. Other than being slightly altered, there was no mistaking it: It was Inverz Hercules after it had been revived by the Gishki tribe. "Does this mean-?"

"It means nothing!" Black Queen fumed. "I will now activate this!" Black Queen activated Final Countdown. Her LP dropped to 6000, but twenty fireballs appeared above their heads. "We now only have 20 turns left before I automatically win!"

"Too bad your deck isn't built to stall that long," Skaj retorted.

"Silence!"

Jou-sama grumbled and face-clawed. "Gruuugghh!"

"Enough of this! I'm activating Zeal Gigas' effect: by paying 1000 LP, I can draw a card. And if it is a Gishki, one card is getting returned to the deck!" Black Queen's LP fell again, this time to 5000. She drew her card and revealed it to be Gishki Chain. "Say goodbye to your set monster, Amelia!"

Zeal Gigas summoned a tsunami. Wulf held his ground, but Amelia's set monster was washed away.

"Turn end." Black Queen's turn ending signaled one of the fireballs vanishing.

Majorin took a look at Zeal Gigas. _Black Queen has to pay 1000 Lp to use its effect. And even then it only has a chance to take a card off the field._ "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Majorin drew her card and gave it a look.

"Before Lady Rin does anything else," Amelia spoke up, "I'll activate my set card: Treacherous Trap hole!" Amelia's card raised up. "As long as I have no other traps in my graveyard, Treacherous Trap Hole will destroy two monsters on the field. I'll target Verz Ophion and Verz Bahamut!" At once, both Verz Dragons fell into a massive hole. Jou-sama screeched in rage at Amelia. "Forgive me, Jou-sama."

"Arigatou, Amelia-chan!" Majorin thanked. "Now, since I have four different Lightsworn in my graveyard, I can special summon Judgment Dragon form my hand!" Majorin's monster descended with 3000 Atk. "Amelia-chan, I solemnly swear that your Judgment Dragon will not suffer misfortune under my control!"

"I trust you, Lady Rin!" Amelia replied.

"Now, I'll activate Judgment Dragon's effect: By paying 1000 LP, I can destroy everything else on the field!" Judgment Dragon took the LP. Suddenly, the entire field was bathed in the brilliant light of its Judgment. Zeal Gigas and Wulf were vaporized. "Gomen ne, Amelia-chan."

"That doesn't matter. Focus on defeating one of them!"

"Hai!" Majorin turned her attention to Black Queen. "I'll banish the other Eclipse Wyvern in my graveyard along with Chaos Sorcerer in order to summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!" Eclipse Wyvern and Chaos Sorcerer appeared for a brief moment before turning into light and merging. From the merger came Black Luster Soldier and its 3000 Atk. "Since Eclipse Wyvern was banished from my graveyard, I can add Dark Armed Dragon to my hand. And since there are exactly three Dark monsters in my graveyard, I can summon him!" Dark Armed Dragon appeared with 2800 Atk.

"Now! Take this! Judgment Dragon! Attack Black Queen directly!" Judgment Dragon did as commanded and blasted Black Queen with its breath of light, reducing her to 3000 LP and throwing her to the floor. "Now Black Luster Soldier! Dark Armed Dragon! Attack Jou-sama directly!" Both monster did as commanded; Black Luster Soldier sliced Jou-sama with his sword while Dark Armed Dragon used its massive claws. Jou-sama screamed in pain as her LP fell to 2200.

"Majorin-san!" Doremi called out. She hadn't seen Majorin attack with this kind of anger before. "Don't you think that was a little brutal! ?"

Majorin's eyes went wide. Indeed, there had been a tremendous amount of anger in those attacks. "Perhaps this is why Evil Rin allowed me to use her deck? So I can do her dirty work and be influenced by her emotions?"

"Seems that way, Lady Rin," Amelia mused, "However, it doesn't seem as severe as it should've been, thank goodness."

Black Queen was fuming. "Evil Rin did WHAT? !"

"Evil Rin wasn't as thrilled as she let on about Jou-sama joining your side, Black Queen," Majorin explained.

"Hmm…" black Queen did a spell and then…it was impossible to tell her expression due to her veil.

"I'm guessing she's smirking?" Amelia deadpanned.

Jou-sama screamed in rage and impatience. She then began charging up energy in her claw with the intent of killing someone.

"Alright, Jou-sama! Turn end!" Majorin hastily said. Another one of the fireballs vanished. "Jou-sama! Please snap out of it!"

Jou-sama calmed down, fired the shot out a nearby window, and took her turn. The top card of her deck glowed a brilliant silver followed by her screeching. She used DESTINY DRAW to take her turn…and she got a psychotic smirk at her pull. She activated a card, Pot of Avarice, and usedit to return Verz Bahamut, Verz Ophion, Verz Mandrago, and two Verz Heliotropes to her deck. She then drew two new cards.

"RAAAAGGHHHH!" Jou-sama special summons a Verz Mandrago to her field. She then summon Tour Guide from the Underworld and used her effect to get another. She then overlaid both for an Xyz summon. Both Tour Guides vanished into a vortex…and Leviair the Sea Dragon emerged with 1800 Atk. Jou-sama got another psychotic smirk as she used Leviair's effect to recover Rescue Rabbit. Jou-sama then used banished Rescue Rabbit to special summon two Verz Heliotropes.

"Heh heh heh. RAAAAAGGHH!" Jou-sama roared. And Verz Heliotrop attacked Amelia directly, reducing her to 6050 LP. Amelia had barely recovered from its slash when a second one struck, reducing her to 4100 LP.

"I'll special summon Tragoedia from my hand!" Amelia declared firmly. Her monster appeared by her side and blocked Leviair from attacking with 1800 Def.

Jou-sama hissed and overlaid both Heliotropes with her Mandrago to Xyz summon Verz Ouroboros. "RAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Jou-sama activated Ouroboros' effect, detaching a material for the cost. In an instant, one of Ouroboros' heads fired a jet of cold darkness directly into Majorin's graveyard, freezing the soul of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon out of existence. Jou-sama pointed at Amelia…and the fireballs overhead went down by one more.

"It is my turn," Amelia said. She drew her card and her eyes went wide. "I'll activate Solar Recharge! I suppose you know what' going to happen next?" Amelia discarded her card, drew two more, and then sent two to the graveyard. She gave one of them a hard look. "Since I have four different Lightsworn in my graveyard, I can summon my own Judgment Dragon!" Amelia's ultimate monster descended with 3000 Atk. "And since I have ten monsters in my graveyard, I can summon Ultimate Temporal Machine God – Sephiron!"

The entire area shook as though it were in an earthquake. Then, Amelia's monster descended, making no secret of its 4000 Atk.

"So this is the card Kada lent Amelia," Majorin said in all seriousness, "It may feel like the power of a god, but it's still as vulnerable as any other monster."

Doremi looked at Sephiron with a mixture of awe and fear. "Amelia-san could end the duel with just those two cards alone…"

"You've summoned two powerful monsters," Black Queen said in faux admiration, "But you lack the power to actually weaken me!" Black Queen laughed evilly. "I suppose I'll just have to take my turn then?"

"Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto!" Doremi chanted, "Give Amelia access to my magic!"

Amelia felt Doremi's spell envelop her. A pink aura surrounded Amelia, and she felt empowered by it.

"It only takes a small amount of our kind of magic to weaken anyone with similar magic in this card game!" Doremi explained, "Amelia-san! Hayaku!"

"Thank you, Lady Doremi!" Amelia shouted, "Now! Judgment Dragon! Finish her off!"

Amelia's Judgment Dragon rose into the air and prepared its attack. In moments, it had launched its breath of light.

"No! This cannot be!" Black Queen stared in sheer anger and disbelief at Amelia's Dragon's attack. In moments, she was thrown into the wall as her LP fell to 0.

Black Queen loses!

"Now, I will-!" Amelia nearly declared another attack, but the pink aura surrounding her faded.

"Gomen ne, Amelia-san," Doremi panted, "That's all I can do for now!"

Amelia closed her eyes. "Very well." Amelia's eyes shot open. "I will now overlay Tragoedia with Sephiron for an Xyz summon!" Both Sephiron and Tragoedia turned into light and vanished into another opening vortex. "Appear, Gustaph Max, the Super Dreadnaught Railway Gun!" And with that, a massive tank-like machine with a cannon that seemed to stretch into the heavens emerged from the vortex, sporting 3000 Atk as it did so. "I will activate Gustaph Max's ability: By detaching one material, I can inflict 2000 damage to my opponent!"

"Eh?" Doremi shouted, "Doushite?"

"So as to enable Lady Rin to defeat Jou-sama more easily!" Amelia gave an apologetic look to Majorin. "I feel that you should be the one to defeat Jou-sama. You are, after all, her lover."

Majorin closed her eyes. "You're right."

"I hope Majorin-san defeats Jou-sama," Doremi said.

"I hope so too." Amelia said as one of the lights orbiting Gustaph Max was absorbed into its cannon. The powerful tank took aim and fired directly at Jou-sama.

"YAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" Jou-sama screeched as her LP fell to 200. "GRRRR! RAAAAAAAGHHH!"

"Forgive me, Jou-sama," Amelia said. She then placed her hand on top of her deck. "I surrender this duel."

"Eh!" Doremi called.

"Naze yo?" Majorin called.

"I am no longer needed in this duel. The rest is up to you!" Amelia explained, "Now hurry!"

Jou-sama got a psychotic smirk and shot a similarly-styled glare at Amelia. "RAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Jou-sama gathered energy into her claw…and powered it up further using her magic. She then fired it directly at Amelia while it began taking on characteristics of a dark cloud. A dark cloud that Doremi had seen Hana conjure up earlier when Aiko lost…

Amelia didn't have time to dodge it, but Doremi leapt into its path just before it could strike. Amelia sidestepped out of the way as Doremi was sent into the wall. She now had a dark aura identical to what Hana and Momoko had when they were infected.

"Doremi-chan!" Majorin called.

"Lady Dormei!" Amelia called.

"Daijoubu!" Doremi replied as she got up. "It's better this way!" Already, Doremi was showing signs of infection…and it was spreading fast. "Just tell everyone I took the blow for both of you!"

Jou-sama snarled angrily at what Doremi did. So she decided to shoot another blast at the ceiling. This time, the dark cloud descended rapidly in a mist, infecting everyone present…except Kada as he had vanished just before Jou-sama's spell went off.

At once, Majorin, Amelia, Black Queen, and Skaj were surrounded by dark auras.

"Usou!" Majorin called.

"She did this on purpose!" Amelia shouted.

"This isn't possible!" Black Queen yelled as she stared at her now vein covered hands.

"Eh, sucks to be you," Skaj retorted, "At least I have nothing to worry about." Skaj challenged himself to a game of Russian Roulette. He lost in the first round…and vanished into nothingness. All that was left was his Grief Gem and the veins that were still in the middle of growing. A few seconds later, he had regenerated around his Grief Gem while the veins remained on the floor. "See? Nothing for me to worry about! …unlike you four and the wuss."

"Looks like you're in a race against time, Lady Rin," Amelia said, "Now go for it!"

Jou-sama snarled and gestured that it was HER turn now. She took it just as one of the fireballs above vanished. She smirked at her card and special summoned Verz Mandrago. She then summoned Verz Caster and used his effect to normal summon Verz Olanta. Jou-sama snickered roughly as she used Olanta's effect, tributing it to destroy Black Luster Soldier.

"RAAAGGHHHH!" Jou-sama roared. Verz Ouroboros consumed another one of the lights orbiting it. This time, a different head launched a jet of cold darkness, targeting Judgment Dragon and returning him to Majorin's hand. She then overlaid Verz Mandrago with Verz Castor to Xyz summon Verz Ophion, which sported 1550 Def. she switched Oruoboros and Leviair to Def position. She then pointed at Majorin and growled.

_I know you're in there, Jou-sama,_ Majorin thought. "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Majorin drew her card. "First, I'll activate Dark Armed Dragon's effect: By banishing one Dark monster from my graveyard, I can destroy any card on the field! I'll target Verz Ophion!" Dark Armed Dragon took the soul of one of the monsters in her graveyard and used it as energy to power its destructive ability, vaporizing Verz Ophion. "Next, since I still have four different Lightsworn in my graveyard, I can once again special summon Judgment Dragon!" Majorin's monster return with its 3000 Atk.

Just then, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, Onpu, and Momoko entered the room.

"Gomennasai!" Hazuki apologized, "We meant to be here sooner!"

"M-minna!" Pop called as she pointed at Doremi, Majorin, Amelia, and Black Queen. Doremi had the worst of the infection.

"N-no way!" Onpu said with dread, "J-just no!"

"Gomen ne…minna." Doremi maintained her distance. "I tried to get in Jou-sama's way. She retaliated by infecting everyone in here."

"Except for Kada since he bolted," Skaj added, "I'm not infected-" Skaj took a glance at his arm and saw veins again. "Nevermind."

"Eh?" Momoko shouted, "M-m-minna-san!"

Sure enough, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Pop had dark auras. Momoko looked at herself again and saw the same aura. At once, she knew they were infected.

"N-not again!" Momoko panicked.

"At least we'll be in it together this time, Momo-chan," Aiko comforted.

"Arigatou, Ai-chan." Momoko embraced Aiko, who returned the feelings.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Majorin took her move. "I'll activate Monster Reborn and use it to revive Black luster Soldier!" Majorin's spell allowed Black Luster Soldier to come back as if her had never been destroyed. He gave a concerned glance to Majorin. "I will set you free, Jou-sama! Dark Armed Dragon, attack Leviair!"

Dark Armed Dragon did as commanded. Leviair retaliated with its steaming breath, but it was no match for Dark Armed Dragon's claws. Leviair was cut to ribbons.

"Judgment Dragon!" Majorin and Amelia both called, "Attack Verz Ouroboros!"

Judgment Dragon let out a burst of light. Verz Ouroboros retaliated with three jets of cold darkenss. And just like Leviair's attack, it too proved useless, and Verz Ouroboros was reduced to dust.

"And now! Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning! Finish her off!" Black luster Soldier drew his sword and leapt into the air. When he landed, he had sliced into Jou-sama, reducing her to 0 LP.

Majorin wins!

Jou-sama was blown back and knocked to the ground. Majorin rushed up to her.

"Jou-sama! Take it!" Majorin took out the megadose of Anti-Verz and poured it down Jou-sama's throat. Jou-sama coughed and gargled, but swallowed every last bit. She then opened one eye.

"Majo…rin…?" Jou-sama said weakly. Then her eyes went wide and she blew Majorin away from her.

"N-nani? !" Majorin saw Jou-sama get up and raise her claw. "Jou-sama!"

And then…Jou-sama swung. She swung hard and fast. And then blood was splattered over the place. Majorin, Amelia, and the Ojamajos present continued looking with horror. Black Queen looked with slight shock.

Jou-sama had driven her claw…into her own body, shattering any scales that were in the way.

Everyone but Black Queen watched in horror as Jou-sama dug into the wound. Finally, she pulled something out: A pulsing tumor connected to black veins… a tumor not unlike the one found when Doremi killed Shadow Doremi. Jou-sama crushed it and black fluid spurted out. She then collapsed. Majorin rushed to her again.

"Jou-sama! Jou-sama! JOU-SAMA!" Majorin pleaded.

"D-do not worry for me, Majorin," Jou-sama replied, "I had to do that. Gomennasai."

"Demo…Demo…Demo ne, we need you! You're the only one who can get rid of the Verz!"

"That isn't possible now. Defeating me and then applying that mixture…even that didn't cure me. Gomennasai. I only wish I had more time with you…that we could've had…that we could've had…" Jou-sama never got to finish. Her eyes closed as she gave her last breath.

"Jou-sama! Jou-sama! No! Jou-sama! JOU-SAMA!" Majorin began breathing heavily.

"It was for the best," Black Queen said, "Jou-sama was being a nuisance when with us and proved to be a thorn in my side. This is clearly better!"

"This only means we're all doomed!" Majorin shouted, "We're all infected! And we have no more cure for which to get rid of this with!" Majorin continued holding Jou-sama's body. "Of course, you'll never understand us…not in the least bit!"

"I understand you Light Beings more than you do."

Majorin laid Jou-sama's body down. "In your dreams!"

And just like that, Black Queen and Majorin began to do battle. Black Queen expected an easy victory but found herself barely able to land a hit. Majorin on the other hand was getting off successful hits left and right. It didn't take long for both to realize why the fight was going this way was because Black queen had been weakened by her losing the duel. In moments, Black Queen was on the floor and at Majorin's mercy.

"So this is where I end," Black Queen half lamented.

"No, Black Queen" Majorin replied, "You're not even worth killing." Majorin struck Black Queen with another blow and sent her into the wall. She then went to Jou-sama. "If I am to become a monster, then I will become one with the knowledge that I got to become closer to you than any ever dreamed of!" A tear fell onto Jou-sama face.

Suddenly, a fierce glow came from Majorin's pocket. She reached inside and realized that the glow was coming from the Seals! Majorin's eyes went wide as they floated into the air and then went inside her. Black Queen looked with fear. The Ojamajos looked with awe. Amelia looked with amazement. Skaj wasn't looking; he was on a cell phone telling someone that they weren't going to believe this.

It all meant one thing: A Henshin Sequence had begun.

Majorin, bathed in red-violet light, spun around, her usual outfit disappearing and becoming a two-piece top and skirt. Then, wrist-length gloves appeared along with knee-high heeled boots. A pair of angelic wings sprouted form her back and feathery shoulder-blades appeared. Majorins' transformation was completed with her boots and gloves growing feathered wings. A key-shade weapon appeared with her. Majorin took it, the Affectionate Loyalty Keyblade, and struck her own pose.

Amelia and the Ojamajos were speechless. Black Queen had no intention of seeing another Super Witch and quickly vanished into the shadows.

"S-sugoi!" The Ojamajos all shouted.

"Demo ne, weren't Jou-sama and Mge-chan the only ones who could go Super Witch?" Doremi asked.

"Lady rin's love for Jou-sama must have been powerful enough to awaken the Seals and allow her to go Super Witch herself!" Amelia theorized, "And yet, Lady Rin is still infected."

And sure enough, Majorin still had the veins and dark marks that were symptoms of Verz infection. And yet, she didn't seem at all phased by it.

"Now, I will give to you what you gave me a long time ago, Jou-sama," Majorin said. She waved her Keyblade over Jou-sama's body. Immediately, a curtain of Red-violet light washed over Jou-sama's body and her wounds healed. Jou-sama awakened and felt around where she drove her claw into her body, but the wound was sealed as though it had never been. Unfortunately, she was still infected too.

"Jou-sama, you were the one who brought the Verz to life. Only you can truly vanquish it." Majorin pleaded.

Jou-sama got up. "I can't do it without you, Majorin," Jou-sama smiled. Majorin took Jou-sama's hand and flooded her with power. In an instant, Jou-sama went Super Witch herself and grabbed her Keyblade. "Let's do this together!"

"Hai!"

"A pure and noble Queen!" Jou-sama chanted.

"A pure and noble Loyalty!" Majorin chanted.

Jou-sama brought her Royale Keyblade in contact with Majorin's Affectionate Loyalty Keyblade. "Take this! Supreme…Healing…Wave!"

At once, the entire room was filled with silver and red-violet light. The Verz tainting everyone in the room seemed to emit a hissing as it evaporated into nothingness.

Outside the Castle, the light form the Wave spread out, destroying all Verz in its path while leave anyone who was infected cured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Majo Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"May I have everyone's attention please?" Majo Isabelle had a smug look on her face. They left her alone for just one second and she discovered a means of bending Verz-infected people to her will. And now, she had spread the Verz all over Majo Kai. At this point, she was just addressing semi-mindless monsters. "I would like to-"<p>

Majo Isabelle's speech was interrupted by the massive Wave of magic. It swept over the entirety of Majo Kai. By the time it was finished, Majo Isabelle had made it back to her feet and tried to continue.

Majo Isabelle cleared her throat. "Where was I?"

"About to get arrested," deadpanned Majo Heart.

Majo Isabelle turned around and saw that everyone who had been corrupted by the Verz was now free. "None of you are any-"

"It's not wise to threaten Majo Kai when you're at our mercy." Majo Don cracked her knuckles. "We'll go easy."

Majo Isabelle was in a state of panic. She had no way to fight them all and she was cornered. Bebe, who was floating next to her mistress, sighed with defeat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Kage Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was done. The threat of the Verz was finally ended. Black Queen, Evil Rin, and S.A. had long since fled, giving everyone the time to do what they wanted in the Castle.<p>

Majorin and Jou-sama landed gently on the floor. Jou-sama was no longer infected, as was everyone else who had fallen victim to the Verz. The duo returned to normal, but jou-sama's clothes were still damaged. She snapped her fingers and her dress returned to normal.

"Well, I certainly never want to repeat that again," Jou-sama said. She then looked down. "I'm sorry, Majorin. I didn't know what came over me. One moment , I was fighting Black Queen, and then I saw Evil Rin in my way when I thrown back. I didn't know that was you anymore!"

"It's alright, Jou-sama," Majorin comforted, "The past is over now!"

"Yeah!" Aiko added, "You two already got rid of the Verz!"

"We should be celebrating, not lamenting on mistakes we made when we weren't ourselves!" Momoko added further.

Kada teleported back into the room.

"Konnichiwa…Kada," Jou-sama said dryly, "I suppose you're here to strike me again? Or provide false reassurances?"

"Not in the slightest." Kada replied, "My work here is done. I'll be taking my leave." Kada turned to Skaj. "Come."

"Kada!" Hazuki called, "Do you know where Hana-chan is?"

"Hazuki-chan!" Aiko shouted, "We can't trust this guy anymore! Not after what he's done!"

"Your child dragged her comatose Shadow off to her room. I presume she's been there since," Kada explained.

Just then, four more beings appeared. They were Shadow Isabelle, Shadow Ruka, Shadow Scroop, and Shadow Tourbillon.

"Ah, guys! Right on time!" Skaj greeted.

"Stow it, Skaj," retorted Shadow Isabelle, "I'm just here to apologize on behalf of my Light Half

"As am I," Shadow Ruka added.

"That won't be necessary," Jou-sama replied, "I see that you're the shadows of some of our foes…and Majo tourbillon."

"That is the Truth," Shadow Scroop replied.

"Enough!" Kada said. "The time to leave is now." Kada turned out the door. Shadow Scroop, Shadow Isabelle, and Shadow Ruka were reluctant, unlike Shadow Tourbillon.

"By the way, Skaj," Shadow Tourbillon began, "I granted you that favor you requested. Don't squander it."

"Thanks, Staurlion," Skaj said, "I'll catch up with you guys."

"Jou-sama," Doremi said, "I'm going to go have a look around. I'll be back quickly-"

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" came a familiar shout. Before Kada could leave out the door, shadow Hazuki ,Shadow Aiko, shadow Onpu, and Shadow Momoko burst in. "We have-" Shadow Onpu paused when she saw the opposition. "Kuso!"

"And I suppose you want something back?" Kada inquired as he drew a card form his deck It had Shadow Pop on it.

"Y-y-you-!" Shadow Aiko stuttered in anger.

"If you want her back ,then you can have her." Kada's card glowed…and shadow Pop was unceremoniously flung onto the floor. She was severely beat up and had scratches all over her.

"Onegai…don't rape me anymore!" Shadow Pop's eyes were shut tight. "Onegai…don't rape me anymore! Onegai…don't' rape me anymore!"

"Interesting."

Shadow Momoko glared daggers at Kada. "You think you can do whatever you want to us? ! You think you can just get away with everything you do? !"

"Just be thankful you don't suffer a repeat of what you went through." Kada used his chains to slam all five Shadows against the wall. "We leave immediately." Kada walked out and teleported.

Jou-sama, who had covered Doremi slipping away, was aghast at the sight. For a split moment, she swore she saw Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and Pop instead of their Shadows getting slammed mercilessly into the wall.

Shadow Scroop, Shadow Isabelle, and shadow Ruka left with Kada. Shadow Tourbillon stayed behind. "We will meet again eventually." And then Shadow Tourbillon left. Skaj teleported off somewhere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Shadow Hana's room…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shadow Hana had awakened from her coma. Hana was still there, but was now facing her Shadow's back as she had turned it to her.<p>

"Just go," Shadow Hana said.

"Demo ne-" Hana replied.

"Black Queen-sama will just have another way of hurting you. Do you want that?"

"If it means becoming your friend, then yes, I will take it."

"Baka."

Hana got up and exited the room. She gave one last look at her Shadow. "Hana-chan only wish you could accept my friendship." And with that, Hana left to find the others.

Shadow Hana could no longer hold her tears back and allowed them to flow freely. She wanted to stop feeling these emotions, but knew that it was too late. She was never going to be the same Shadow, but she could still be Hana's enemy…No! Enemy could no longer be the proper word.

Shadow Hana looked at her hand. "I want to…" Shadow Hana closed her eyes. She then opened them with determination in her eyes. "I want to face you again, Hana-chan. I want to see which of us is more powerful!" Shadow Hana rose from her bed. "I want to pay you back for what happened! I will repay you for what you've done! And you will be my true opponent form here on!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a hallway…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Doremi had found it: the room of her Shadow. The door was closed, but she could hear crying from within…crying that used her voice. Doremi pressed her ear to the door.<p>

"Doushite?" Shadow Doremi muttered, "Doushite?" Shadow Doremi continued to cry. "Did I mean anything to you, Skaj-kun? What was I to you?"

Doremi opened the door as quietly as she could. Unfortunately, Shadow Doremi caught sight of it and rushed there.

"And what are YOU doing here? !" the Shadow demanded, "ANSWER ME!"

"I heard you crying and wanted to comfort you," Doremi said, "If Hana-chan can find it in her heart ot comfort her Shadow, then why not me?"

Shadow Doremi snickered. "You really think I'm the same as Shadow Hana? Please!"

Doremi shook her head. "You really liked Skaj, didn't you?"

"No I didn't!" Shadow Doremi yelled. Doremi noticed a framed picture on her Shadow's drawer. It had both her and Skaj smiling in front of a wrecked car…more specifically, her family's wrecked car.

"That picture tells me otherwise."

"Urusai!" Shadow Doremi slammed the door in Doremi's face, revealing Skaj.

"Eh, try harder, Shadow Doremi," Skaj mocked.

"Skaj," Doremi began, "Did you really find it ok to betray her like this?"

"And how!" Skaj replied through his teeth, "I was planning to betray her the whole time." Skaj clenched his fist. "I never liked her. I only wanted to build up her trust in me and max out the hurt I inflict with betrayal!" Skaj's fist shook violently. "I had no intention on keeping her as a friend!" A lone tear fell dripped from Skaj's eye and fell to the floor. Doremi noticed it. "Well, I best be off. Smell you later!"

Skaj teleported.s

"You can't hide it from me, Skaj," Doremi said, "You hated betraying Shadow Doremi with every part of your being. You cared deeply for her. And you want to make amends."

"Those are lies and you know it!" Shadow Doremi opened the door. "You heard everything Skaj said! He never cared for me! And he never will!" Shadow Doremi, with tears in her eyes, glared daggers at her Light half. "You will never understand anything about us Shadows!"

Doremi didn't say a word. She opened her arms…and gave Shadow Doremi a hug. She quickly ended it and kept her guard up.

Shadow Doremi eyed Doremi with confusion and suspicion. "Doushite?"

Doremi looked her Shadow in the eye. "Because you needed it." Doremi withdrew from the hall and back to the others, keeping her guard up at all times. Shadow Doremi simply went back into her room to try and make sense about WHY this happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the others…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shadow Hazuki, Shadow Aiko, Shadow Onpu, and Shadow Pop were standing by themselves away from the Light beings and trying to help Shadow Pop overcome her ordeal. They weren't having much success, despite Shadow Momoko having gone through something similar.<p>

"They really care for each other just as much as we care for ourselves," Hazuki pointed out.

"They did show concern when they fought us those times ago," Aiko added.

Doremi and Hana entered the room. "Sorry we're late!" Doremi and Hana said.

"Well, what now?" Onpu asked, "We pretty much have the run of the place for now."

"We'll leave for Majo Kai," Jou-sama said, "We have to let everyone know we're alight and that the Verz will no longer plague us."

Everyone agreed and Jou-sama, Majorin, Amelia, and the Ojamajos departed. The Shadow Ojamajos breathed a huge sigh of relief that they weren't going to be killed by them while they had the chance.

Jou-sama's return and the confirmation of the Verz's eradication was met with a roar of applause from everyone present.

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can easily expect high level duelists to be disappointed with the final duel in this chapter since it was rather one-sided from the start. I wouldn't blame you. Majorin's deck had become a replica of the second place YCS 2012 deck by this point in the story. Amelia's deck isn't quite as gamebreaking, but is still a gamebreaker nonetheless. I apologize for the wallbanger present in this chapter.**

**You also have to take into account that the duels throughout the story are meant to replicate duels in the current metagame, which is why so many are one-sided from the start; most real-life duels are like that nowadays.**

**It should be noted that these duels were done while Ignition Effect Priority was still around. Next chapter, no-one will be able to call priority with ignition effects.**


	10. Aftermath of the Verz Incident

-After the Incident-

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Ningen Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT!" Kada groaned. He had charanari'd with Eva and had her go into her Evangelion form, but it wasn't enough. He even had Skaj –who had charanari'd with X-Eva and had it go into its own Evangelion form- to help out and he was still getting curb stomped.<p>

The Angel gave him a look through its skull-like face. It prepared another beam…and fired. Eva was forced back into her normal form from the blast and Kada was thrown to the ground. The Angel, Zeruel, blasted Skaj's Chara/Evangelion and forced it back to normal too. Skaj landed next to Kada.

"Damn it is right!" Skaj deadpanned ,"Way to go, genius!"

"It wasn't my-" Kada and Skaj teleported out of the area and to another part of the battlefield to escape another beam from the Angel. "As I was saying, it wasn't my idea to challenge this thing!"

"No. It just came outta nowhere and decided to beat us up!" Skaj replied with sarcasm, "And we can't even find time to get our asses out!"

"Maybe there is a way…but I don't like it."

"Well, out with it!"

Zeruel noticed the two and fired another beam. The duo teleported just before it could strike.

"I don't have time to explain!" Kada and Skaj were now just below Zeruel. The mighty Angel looked down and prepared a beam. "On three! One!" Kada drew a card and it began glowing. "Two!" Chains emerged from the card. "Three!" Suddenly, the chains turned into a brilliant light. Zeruel was caught off guard as something massive emerged from the card. The best way to describe the thing was to call it a giant, blue diamond.

Kada and Skaj pooled their power and teleported all the way from the Nevada Desert to Misora. Zeruel, meanwhile, had been knocked to the ground by Ramiel's release. It got back up and the two powerful Angels parted ways for the time being.

Craters comparable to Meteor Crater, Arizona littered the landscape and frequently overlapped. Countless rock formations had been reduced to rubble by the battle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Majo Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had been roughly a week since the Verz was eradicated. Jou-sama was overseeing several Witches in the duel arena as they carried out their games. By her side was Majorin and Amelia, who now hold an even more special place in her heart.<p>

"It's nice to see things back to normal," Jou-sama said, "And it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you, Amelia, and the Ojamajos."

"I just hope this never happens again," Majorin replied.

"So, your majesty," Amelia inquired, "Are you going to change decks?"

Jou-sama thought for a while. "Even though the deck is centered around an evil archetype…I've already gotten a feel for it. I've decided to make it my signature deck."

"Even though you were early consumed forever by the virus that archetype is based on?" Majorin replied.

"Hai, Majorin." Jou-sama took a look at her deck. "It's ironic. I found it to be the type of deck that Black Queen would use…and I now find it to be the only one I can truly play. Sure, I can defeat most others no matter what deck I'm using, but this one is just easier for me to wield."

"Tell that to Lady Rin. Her deck beat yours far too easily." Amelia deadpanned.

"To be fair, it has cards that you and Evil Rin lent me." Majorin gave her deck a long, hard look. "This deck may be the most powerful I've seen, but the spell Evil Rin put on the cards she lent me…Amelia's cards helped me hold it off, but they can only do so much. I fear that I may have to retire this one and return to my old deck. Besides, this deck is too powerful anyway and takes all the fun out of casual dueling."

"And many Witches will breathe a huge sigh of relief." Amelia said with sarcasm. All thee laugh at Amelia's statement.

Then, a familiar young Witch flies in. She is wearing a turquoise-colored _Sharp_ uniform. "Jou-sama!"

"Ah! Meg-chan! I haven't seen you in ages!" Jou-sama hugged the girl as she landed next to her. "I take it you've finished with studying in the Human World?"

"Un!" Meg-chan, or Megan, as what her real name was, replied, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Majorin and Amelia looked at each other with confusion.

"Oh yeah," Megan sweat-dropped, "I've been keeping track of what's been going on. Gomen ne."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Meg-chan," Jou-sama assured, "We, uh…"

Megan shook her head. "It's all water under the bridge now."

"If you had any real interest in dueling, then I would've loved to challenge you," Majorin said.

"Yeah. I only dueled that one time because I had to." Megan looked over the duel arena. "I'm not sure if I'd truly be good at it if I tried though."

"If you say so," Jou-sama said. She then noticed that Oyajide and the FLAT4 had showed up. "Oh! It looks like we have more guests!"

"They have duel disks," Megan pointed out, "So they must be here to duel too!"

"And I have a pretty good idea who they want to duel against," Majorin added, "Hmm. They seem to be chatting with each other."

On the arena floor, Leon, Fujio, Tooru, and Akatsuki faced Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu, and Doremi, respectively. Momoko, Pop, and Hana were waiting at the sidelines.

"And that's what happened," Doremi finished explaining.

"Well, it seems you all had quite the adventure," Akatsuki remarked, "I only wish we'd found out sooner. Then we could've helped."

"Yo, Ai-chan!" Leon called, "I need to test myself. So I challenge you to a card game!"

Aiko sighed. "Bring it on!" Aiko and Leon activated their duel disks and both of their meters went to 8000.

"Duel!" both said in unison.

"Ladies first, Baby," Leon said.

"With pleasure! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Aiko smiled at her hand. "First, I'll activate the spell Foolish Burial! With it, I can send any monster from my deck to the graveyard. I choose XX-Saber Ragigura!" Aiko sends her monster and grins. "Next, I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" Aiko's monster appeared with 1900 Atk. "And when Boggart Knight is normal summoned, I can special summon another Lv4 or below X-Saber from my hand!"

"I'll discard Maxx "C" from my hand to chain to that!" Leon replied.

"Maxx "C" is pretty effective against X-Sabers," Onpu pointed out, "They can do so many special summons in one turn and allow the Maxx "C" user to get a massive plus."

"Demo ne, Isn't there-?" Hazuki asked.

"Yep," Pop replied, "There is!"

"Fine with me. I'll special summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Aiko's next monster answered Boggart Knight's call and arrived with 1300 Atk.

"And that's plus one for me!" Leon said as he drew his card.

"And since I have two X-Sabers out, I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll! And I have two!" Both of Aiko's monsters appeared with 2400 Atk.

Leon drew two more cards from their summons. "Keep'em coming!"

Aiko only grinned. "As you wish. I'll activate Faultroll's effect and revive one X-Saber. Say hello to XX-Sager Ragigura!" One of the Faultrolls dug his blade into the earth. He then hefted it out, pulling Ragigura out and allowing him to sport his 200 Atk.

Leon laughed as he drew his card. "Only 200 Atk?"

"He's far more dangerous than he looks," Aiko replied, "Now, I'll tune Lv6 Faultroll with Lv3 Fulhelmknight!" Both of Aiko's named monsters fly up into the air and vanished into light. "Leader of your tribe, come forth and be my guide! Synchro Summon! Commander of all X-Sabers, XX-Saber Gottoms!" Aiko's monster slammed into the ground with intense force. He sported 3100 Atk.

"Not bad, Ai-chan," Leon said as he drew.

"I'm not done yet, Leon-kun!" Aiko smirked. "By tributing one X-Saber, I can send one card from your hand to the graveyard. I'll choose Ragigura and target THAT card!" Ragigura vanished as Gottoms' power activated. His swords glowed and an x-shaped blast speared one of the card sin Leon's hand. He sent it to the graveyard. "Next, I'll use my other Faultroll to revive Ragigura!"

"And that concerns me how?" Leon asked as he drew again.

"Simple: Whenever Ragigura is normal or special summoned, I can add any X-Saber in my graveyard to my hand. I'll choose Faultroll! Which I'll just re-summon." Aiko brought both to her field. "Now, I'll just tribute Ragigura and Faultroll to take out two more cards!"

"But I'm getting cards faster than you can get rid of them," Leon gloated, "By the time my turn gets here, I'll have a massive advantage over you!"

"If you say so," Aiko replied, "By the way, do you have Effect Veiler in your deck?"

"Nope. But I do have it in my side deck."

"Then you can't stop this loop." Aiko smiled. "I can just revive Faultroll and Ragigura over and over again and keep tributing them to get rid of cards in your hand. You may as well add the rest deck to your hand."

"Alirght!" Leon took his deck out. "I have a feeling that the next turn is game!"

Aiko stifled a laugh while the rest of the FLAT4 face-palmed. "If you say so. Turn end."

"Alright! Wata-" Leon looked and saw that he had no cards left in his deck. "Uh, what happens when I have nothing left in my deck when my draw phase comes?"

"Unless a card or effect that makes you skip your draw phase was used, you lose immediately," Fujio explained, "But no such effects were activated, so…"

"SAY WHAT!"

Leon loses!

"Ya shouldn't have played Maxx "C" on yer first turn," Aiko taunted, "Good game, Leon-kun!"

Leon got over the shock of the loss and went over to Aiko. "Good game, Ai-chan!" And both shook hands. "I'll learn from this though! And next time we fight, I will win!" Leon gave a look towards Aiko. "By the way, why is Effect Veiler so good? It doesn't allow you to draw like Maxx "C" does and has no Atk."

"Effect Veiler can negate monster effects," Aiko explained, "With it, you could've stopped my combo dead cold and had a massive advantage on turn two."

"I'll be sure to remember that, Ai-chan!" Leon beamed, "Until next time!"

"I'll be waiting!" Aiko went back to the others.

"Well, I guess I'm up," Hazuki said shakily when she noticed Fujio walking up to the girls.

"Let us have a great game, Hazuki-chan," Fujio said.

"Hai hai," Hazuki replied. Both of their meters went to 8000 as their duel disks activated.

"Duel!" Both said in unison.

"I will start things off," Fujio said, "Watashi no Turn. Draw!" Fujio looked at the card he drew. "First, I will activate the spell Evo-Variance. This card allows me to add any Evoltile or Evolsaur from my deck to my hand. I'll choose this one." Fujio adds his card. "However, I can only activate one per turn, so I can't use multiple searches."

"That's a relief," Hazuki sighed.

"I will set one monster and one more card. Turn end."

"Okay. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hazuki gave her cards a look. "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to blow away your set card!" Hazuki's spell conjured a twister. It zeroed in on Fujio's set card and slammed it hard. Fujio's Solemn Warning was wiped out. "I'll set one monster and one card myself. Turn end."

"Hmm," Fujio thought, "Not bad, Hazuki-chan. Watashi no Turn. Draw!" Fujio smiled a bit at his card. "First, I'll flip Evoltile Westlo." Fujio's mnster revealed itself with 700 Atk. "When Westlo is flipped, I can special summon any Evolsaur from my deck; I'll choose Evolsaur Diplo." Westlo emitted an aura shaped like a spiral. Evolsaur Diplo emerged from it with 1600 Atk. "And when Diplo is summoned by the effect of an Evoltile, I can destroy one spell or trap you control."

"Eh!" Hazuki peeped.

Evolsaur Diplo brought its massive tail to bear against Hazuki's set card. Royal Decree was destroyed.

"Now, I will summon Evoltile Najasho." Fujio summoned his monster with 100 Atk. "Then, I will activate Evo-Force."

"Evo-Force?" Hazuki asked.

"I tribute one Evoltile to special summon any Evolsaur from my deck," Fujio explained, "The Evolsaur in question is treated as though it were special summoned by and Evoltile." Fujio took a look at his Evoltile Najasho. "The monster I tribute is Najasho." Najasho erupted into a burst of spiral energy. It then took shape and turned into Evolsaur Cerato. "When Najasho is tribute, I can special summon any Evolsaur from my deck." A second burst of spiral energy gave rise to Evolsaur Elias. "And when Elias is special summoned by an Evoltile, I can special summon any Lv6 or below Dinosaur-type Fire monster from my hand. I choose Evolsaur Terias."

Cerato appeared with 1900 Atk that went to 2100. Elias appeared with 2400 Def while Terias answered Elias' call and stomped in with 2400 Atk.

"Now, I will overlay Cerato with Diplo for an Xyz summon." Both of Fujio's monsters turned into fiery light and vanished into a red vortex. "Awareru, Evolzar Laggia!" Laggia emerged with 2400 Atk. "Next, I will overlay Elias with Terias for another Xyz summon. Awareru, Evolzar Solda!" Solda emerged form its own vortex with 2600 Atk.

"This is bad," Aiko said, "Laggia is like Solemn Judgment without the payment. And Solda can instantly destroy anything Hazuki-chan special summons!"

"Don't forget, Ai-chan," Onpu said, "Solda can't be destroyed by card effects as long as it has a material attached."

"Now, I will attack your monster with Laggia." Laggia did as told and blasted Hazuki's set monster with its fire. It was a Gusto Egul.

"Gusto Egul no kouka hatsudou! When destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon any Lv4 or below non-tuner Gusto from my deck! I'll summon Winda!" Hazuki's monster answered Egul's death cry and appeared with 400 Def.

"A decent wall, but Solda has an effect: By detaching one material, I can instantly destroy a monster…so long as it was special summoned." Solda consumed one of the lights orbiting it and blasted Winda, destroying her. "Now, Solda will attack you directly." And with that, Hazuki was on the receiving end of a powerful burst of fire, reducing her LP to 5400. "Turn end."

_He's got a monster with near-omni negation and another that can kill special summons. If I can-_ "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hazuki drew and gasped at the card. "I'll set one monster and one card. Turn end."

"Hmm. I have a good idea what your card is. Watashi no Turn. Draw." Fujio looked at his card and sighed. "I'll summon Evolsaur Diplo." Fujio raised his arm and signaled the arrival of his monster with 1600 Atk.

"Oh great," Doremi said with sarcasm, "Fujio-kun just summoned another Diplo. And now Hazuki's going to lose her face-down card!"

"I wouldn't be too sure, Doremi-chan," Onpu replied.

"Doushite?"

Akatsuki shook his head. "Diplo can only destroy cards when he's summoned by an Evoltile's effect. This Diplo was normal summoned, so…"

Doremi's eyes went wide. "Yatta!"

"However, Hazuki-chan's monster isn't safe. I'll have Diplo destroy it." And as commanded, Evolsaur Diplo trampled Hazuki's set monster. Winda was destroyed.

"When Winda is destroyed in battle by your attacking monster, I can special summon any Gusto Tuner from my deck! Come, Gusto Gulldo!" Gusto Gulldo appeared with 500 Def.

"Aren't you forgetting my Solda?" Fujio asked. Solda consumed the last of the lights orbiting it and reduced Gulldo to ashes. Now, I will just-"

"Gulldo no kouka hatsudou! When sent to the graveyard, I can special summon any Lv2 or below Gusto from my deck!" Hazuki straightened her glasses and gave them an eerie shine. "It doesn't need to be destroyed by battle to get his effect. So I'll summon another Egul!"

"Very well then. I'll attack with Laggia and destroy Egul." Laggia blasted the small bird with its fire, destroying it.

"Don't forget Egul's effect!" Hazuki special summoned another Winda.

"I'll attack again with Solda." Winda turned to face Solda, but the Priestess of Gusto was no match for its flames.

"Winda will allow me to special summon another Gulldo!" Gulldo arrived at the sound of Winda's dying wish.

"Turn end."

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Hazuki's eyes went wide at what she drew. "I'll activate the spell Dark Hole!"

Within moments, a massive vortex began to take form. But then it died down, leaving everything else unscathed.

"Laggia no kouka hatsudou. I can negate any spell, trap, or summon that isn't a flip summon," Fujio explained, "So long as I detach both materials." Laggia stood there with no more lights orbiting it.

"I doesn't matter that I lost a power card," Hazuki replied softly, "I can still win this. I'll tribute Gusto Gulldo to summon Windaar, Sage of Gusto!" And with that, the small bird vanished, being replaced by a wizened sage with 2000 Atk. "And since Gulldo was sent from my field to my graveyard, I can summon Gusto Squirro!"

Gusto Squirro appears by Windaar's side with 1800 Def.

"Now Windaar, attack Diplo!" Windaar gathered energy into his staff, channeling it into a fierce windstorm that blew Evolsaur Diplo into the wall. Diplo was destroyed and Fujio's LP fell to 7600. "Whenever Windaar destroys a monster by battle, he can resurrect any Gusto! Return to me, Gusto Gulldo!" Windaar channeled the remaining energy from his staff into a portal through which Gulldo flew through. "Next, I'll tune Lv6 Windaar with Lv3 Gulldo!"

"If my notes are anything to go by, there is only one Lv9 synchro monster that's actually viable," Fujio began as he got out his small notebook, "But it needs two non-tuners to synchro summon. Why use one of the more impractical Lv9's?"

"Because this one is practical in this type of deck," Hazuki replied. She then closed her eyes. "The might of the mind is greater than what can behold. A limitless power awaits! Synchro summon! Awareru, Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Hazuki's chant heralded the descent of her monster. It sported 3000 Atk. "Gulldo was sent to the graveyard, so I can special summon Gusto Egul!" Egul arrived at Gulldo's call in Def position. "Turn end."

"Impressive, Hazuki-chan," Fujio said, "Let's see if you can maintain that advantage. Watashi no Turn. Draw." Fujio gave a disheartened look at his card. _If I attack Egul, then she will just summon another card and continue that wall. Unfortunately, Hyper Psychic Blaster can inflict Piercing damage, Def position is out of the question._ "I'll set two cards. Turn end."

_Fujio-kun is playing defensively,_ Hazuki thought, _And he's done his homework on Hyper Psychic Blaster._ "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hazuki smiled at her card. "From my hand, I'll activate Pot of Avarice! By returning two Windas, two Eguls, and Gulldo to my deck, I can draw two cards!" Hazuki returns her cards to her deck, shuffles, and draws. "Next, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon! And I think I'll target your left card!"

Hazuki's spell ripped through the air and impacted Fujio's set card. His Torrential Tribute was destroyed.

"Next, I'll summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto!" Hazuki shouted. Her monster arrived from the Mist Valley with 1700 Atk. "Caam no kouka hatsudou shimasu! Once per turn, I can return two Gusto monster to my deck to draw one card!" Caam gathered energy into her staff and channeled it into Hazuki's graveyard. Windaar and Gulldo were returned to her deck, allowing Hazuki to draw her card. "Next, I'll activate Heavy Storm!"

It didn't take a genius to know what happened next. Fujio and his monsters stood their ground against the storm, but Fujio's set Starlight Road couldn't take it, especially since he didn't have any other spells or traps out.

"I have to give you credit, Hazuki-chan," Fujio said, "But I also have to say that it was somewhat of a waste. Had you destroyed it with Mystical, my Torrential Tribute would've taken your monsters as well as mine and gave me another chance."

"Uh, arigatou, Fujio-kun?" Hazuki replied, "But I have to continue this. I'm tuning Lv4 Caam with Lv2 Squirro!" And with that, both monsters flew up into sky. "Union of Light and Wind, descend and grant your might. For the power of both, one shall be their fusion! Synchro summon! Fly to the winds, Daigusto Sphreez!"

A slight breeze blew around Hazuki as her new monster made her presence known. She landed y Hazuki's side with 2000 Atk.

"Daigusto Sphreez no kouka hatsudou! When synchro summoned, I can add one Gusto monster in my graveyard to my hand!" Hazuki added Caam, Serenity of Gusto to her hand. "Now, I'll switch Egul to Atk mode and attack!" Hazuki shouted.

"Eh! ?" Doremi nearly panicked. "Demo ne, Egul has only 100 Atk!"

Egul charged Solda, but the highly evolved dinosaur-like dragon repelled it with its fiery breath. Egul was vaporized by the blast. The fire continued to Hazuki, but Sphreez intercepted the attack and, using her sphere-like armor and the power in her staff, reflected it back at Fujio. His LP was reduced to 5100, much to his surprise.

"But how is this-?" Fujio asked incredulously.

"As long as Sphreez remains out, any and all battle damage from battles involving Gusto monsters is dealt to my opponent." Hazuki straightened her glasses. "Gomen ne, Fujio-kun." Hazuki shook her head. "Gusto Egul no kouka hatsudou!" Kamui, Hope of Gusto, arrived at the sound of Gusto Egul's death cry. "Now, I'll have Kamui-san attack Solda!"

"Again?" Doremi asked.

"Don't forget, Doremi-chan," Onpu said, "As long as Daigusto Sphreez is out, Fujio will take all the damage."

Kamui was overwhelmed by Solda's retaliation. And once again, Sphreez reflected the damage back to Fujio, reducing him to 2700 LP.

"Now Sphreez! Attack Solda!" Hazuki shouted. Sphreez rushed forward with her staff and swung hard. Solda wasn't even fazed and retaliated, but Sphreez wasn't killed by the dragon's powerful flames. And once again, the damage Hazuki would have taken was reflected to Fujio, reducing him to 2100.

"Shouldn't-?" Doremi asked.

"Daigusto Sphreez cannot be destroyed by battle," Onpu quickly replied.

"It's one of the best synchro monsters for a Gusto Deck around," Pop said, "For those reasons."

Doremi sighed. "Well, you don't have to say it like that!" Doremi puffed up her cheeks. "Fu, Fuunu, FUU!"

"Next, I will attack Evolzar Laggia with Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Hazuki shouted. Hyper Psychic Blaster did as commanded, striking Laggia with a powerful mental pulse. Laggia was destroyed and Fujio's LP fell to 1500. "Turn end."

"This isn't good," Fujio said to himself, "Watashi no turn. Draw." Fujio smiled at his card. "I'll set one card and switch Solda to Def position. Turn end."

"He's up to something," Aiko said.

"That's our Fujio," Akatsuki said, "Planning something and doing research."

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Hazuki looked at her card and smiled. "I'll activate Reinforcement of the Army! With this, I can add any Lv4 or below Warrior-type monster to my hand!" Hazuki adds Junk Synchron. "Next, I'll summon the Junk Synchron I just added!" Junk Synchron appears with 1300 Atk.

"Junk Synchron no kouka hatsudou! When summoned, I can revive any Lv2 or below monster! Return to me, Kamui-san!" Junk Synchron extends his arm, allowing for Kamui to return with 1000 Def. "Now, I'll tune Lv2 Kamui with Lv3 Junk Synchron!" Both monsters vanish.

"My flames of determination, crossed towards the light in my heart, become the shimmering radiance of the waves that will guide my way! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" Hazuki's chant was followed by Magical Android appearing by her side and sporting 2400 Atk. "Next, I'll activate the spell Miracle Synchro Fusion! By banishing one psychic-type synchro monster and one non-synchro psychic-type monster from either my field or graveyard, I can fusion summon Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

Hazuki's new monster appears with 2900 Atk. "Now, I'll attack Solda with Ultimate Axon Kicker!" Hazuki's monster obeys her command and brings its energy-empowered fists against Solda.

"Reverse card, open. Mirror Force hatsudou." Fujio smiles calmly. "You didn't think I wouldn't have that, did you?"

"Ultimate Axon Kicker cannot be destroyed by card effects, Fujio-kun," Hazuki replied and winked.

Fujio jaw-dropped as Mirror Force destroyed Hyper Psychic Blaster and Daigusto Sphreez while having no effect on Ultimate Axon Kicker. It's attack continued, and SOlda bit the dust…hard.

"Ultimate Axon Kicker inflicts Piercing Damage to my opponent, Fujio-kun." Hazuki straightened her glasses again and smiled. "It also gives me back LP when it defeats a monster." Hazuki's LP went to 8000 while Fujio's LP fell to 0.

Hazuki wins!

"Well played, Hazuki-chan," Fujio said, "I've under estimated you."

"Arigatou, Fujio-kun," Hazuki replied. The Ojamajo and Wizard shook hands and returned to their respective groups.

Tooru came out from his group.

"Looks like I'm up," Onpu said, approaching her counterpart. Both of their meters went to 8000 while their duel disks activated.

"Duel!" Both of them said at the same time.

"I'll start things off. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Onpu exclaimed. She looked at her opening hand. "First, I'll activate the field spell Dragon Ravine!" At once, the area turned into a massive, sunset ravine. The occasional flying dragon could be seen. "Dragon ravine no kouka hatsudou! Once per turn, I can discard one card to either add any Lv4 or below Dragunity to my hand or send any Dragon-type monster to the graveyard. I'll add Dragunity Dux!"

"Ok, and?" Tooru asked in a bored tone.

"And, I will now return Dragon Ravine to my hand-" At once, the scenery vanished. "-to revive Blackwing – Zephyrus the Elite!" Zephyrus emerged from the vanishing field with its 1600 Atk. Its arrival blasted Onpu slightly, reducing her to 7600 LP. "Now, I'll activate it again! And this time, I'll discard one card to send a dragon to my graveyard!

"Now, I'll summon Dragunity Dux to my field!" Onpu's monster arrived from the Ravine and sported 1500 Atk. "Dux-san gains 200 For every Dragunity I have out. And when he's normal summoned, I can equip him with one Lv3 or below Dragon-type Dragunity in my graveyard! Say hello to Dragunity Phalanx!"

"Fujio-kun did mention the Phalanx can special summon itself if he's equipped to a monster," Tooru said.

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do! And now, I'll tune Lv4 Dux with Lv2 Phalanx!" Onpu raised her hand, and both Dux and Phalanx flew into the Ravine and vanished. "In times of dire, the knights of the dragons shall appear and aid in the conflict! Synchro Summon! Arrive, Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana!" Onpu's chant signaled the arrival of her Dragunity Knight, which flew in with 1900 Atk. "Vajrayana no kouka hatsudou! When synchro summoned, he can use the same effect as Dux!" Phalanx flew in from the Ravine and joined Vajrayana by its side. "You know what happens next, right Tooru-kun?"

"Yep," Tooru replied.

"Good! I'll tune Lv6 Vajrayana with Lv2 Phalanx!" And with that, both monsters flew back into the Ravine. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" As if on command, Stardust Dragon arrived with 2500 Atk. "I'll set three cards. Turn end!"

"Oh boy, this is gonna be good!" Tooru said, getting pumped, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Tooru smirked at the card he drew. "I'll set one monster and five cards. Turn end!"

_He's leaving himself vulnerable to Heavy Storm,_ thought Onpu, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Onpu took a look at her card. "Dragon Ravine no kouka hatsudou!" Onpu discarded her card.

"Reverse card, open! Just Desserts, hatsudou!" Tooru flipped his card over.

"1000 damage is hardly enough to dent me, Tooru-kun," Onpu said puzzled, "Why bother?"

"Because I'm activating these too! Go, Ojama Trio, Jar of Greed, Accumulated Fortune, and Chain Strike!" Tooru flipped the remaining cards in his back row. "Chain Strike resolves first!"

"I take 400 damage times its chain link," Onpu said, "And since its Chain Link 6…I take 2400 Damage!"

"That's right, Onpu-chan!" Tooru said. Six chains burst from the card, striking Onpu and reducing her to 5200 LP. "Now Accumulated Fortune resolves, letting me draw two more cards! Jar will let me draw one more! And now Ojama Trio will give you three Ojama tokens!"

And just like that, the Ojama Trio appeared on Onpu's field with 1000 Def each. "Great." Onpu sighed.

"And now Just Desserts resolves!" Tooru smiled. "You now have five monsters out, and Just Desserts burns you for 500 per monster."

"That's at least 2000!" Doremi exclaimed.

"2500 to be exact, Doremi-chan," Hazuki corrected.

And sure enough, Onpu's LP fell to 2700. "Not bad, Tooru-kun, I'll give you that," Onpu said, "But now I continue, and I will send a dragon to my graveyard." Onpu took the card from her deck and put it in the graveyard. "Now, I'll attack your set card with Zephyrus!" Zephyrus did as commanded, flying high and swooping down on Tooru's card. Princess of Tsuguri was flipped and destroyed by Zephyrus' assault.

"Princess of Tsuguri no kouka hatsudou! For every spell and trap you have, you take 500 damage!" Tooru said, "You've got three out."

Onpu shielded herself from the card's effect, but her LP fell to 1200. "And now you're wide open! Stardust Dragon! Attack Tooru-kun directly!" Stardust Draogn roared and brought forth is attack. A beam of bright energy struck Tooru true, reducing his LP to 5500. "Turn end!"

"Nice! You actually got damage off!" Tooru congratulated, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Tooru smirked at the card he drew. "I'll set one card. Turn end!"

_Just one card?_ Onpu thought, _I better play it safe._

"Watashi no Turn!" The top of Onpu's deck glowed a bright purple. "Time to fight back! And time to turn this around!" Onpu used DESTINY DRAW to get the card.

Tooru chuckled. "Reverse card, open! Secret Barrel hatsudou!" Tooru smiled. "You take 200 for every card in your hand and every card on your field."

Onpu's heart sank. "Well played, Tooru-kun. Well played." At once, 8 barrels sprung up from under the trap card and fired, reducing Onpu's LP to 0.

Tooru wins!

"Eh? !" Aiko and Hazuki about panicked.

"Onpu-chan lost?" Hana cried.

"It's no big deal," Onpu replied, "It's just a game. I'll get over it."

"It doesn't matter that you lost, Onpu-chan," Tooru comforted, "After all, what would I be if I rubbed it in?"

"Arigatou, Tooru-kun," Onpu said.

"Looks like Akatsuki-kun and I are the last ones," Doremi said.

"That's the truth, Doremi-chan," Akatsuki replied.

"Un! Let's get this started!"

"Good luck, Doremi-chan!" Hazuki said.

Both Doremi and Akatsuki activated their duel disks and both of their LP meters went to 8000. "Duel!"

"I'll start things off. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Akatsuki said with some enthusiasm. He glanced over his opening hand. "First, I'll summon Thunder King Rai-Oh!" Akatsuki's monster appeared with 1900 Atk.

"When my opponent normal summons a monster, I can special summon Naturia Cosmobeet from my hand!" Doremi shouted. Her own monster appeared with 1000 Atk.

"And because I went first, I can't attack yet," Akatsuki said, "So I will set three cards. Turn end."

"Yosh! Watashi no turn! Draw!" Doremi looked at her opening hand for something she could use. "I'll activate Mystical Space typhoon!"

"That card is run in almost every deck at three nowadays," Leon deadpanned ,"That move doesn't surprise anyone."

"I'll target your left most card!" Doremi's spell went for its target, ripping it apart with its power. Akatsuki's Solemn Warning was destroyed. "Now, I'll tribute Naturia Cosmobeet to summon Naturia Bamboo Shoot!" Cosmobeet vanished and was replaced by the more powerful Bamboo Shoot and its 2000 Atk. "When tribute summoned using a Naturia monster, you cannot activate any spells or traps!"

"Not bad, Doremi-chan," Akatsuki said.

"Just wait 'til you see this!" Doremi replied, "Bamboo-san! Attack Thunder King!" Bamboo Shoot launched itself at Thunder King, destroying it and dropping Akatsuki to 7900 LP. "Next, I will activate Foolish Burial! This lets me send any monster from my deck to the graveyard! I choose Naturia Pineapple!" Doremi's deck spits out the targeted monster. Doremi grabs it and puts it into her graveyard. "Turn end!"

"Why do that?" Hazuki asked.

"Naturia Pineapple is more useful when it's in the graveyard," Onpu replied.

"So long as there aren't any other monsters there," Fujio added, "Beast and Plant-type monsters do not count."

"So that's your turn then?" Akatsuki asked, "Interesting. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Akatsuki grimaced a bit at his card. "I'll set one monster. Turn end."

_Akatsuki-kun can't do much with Bamboo-san out,_ Doremi thought, "Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Doremi took a look at her card and then at her field. "Since I have no spells or traps and I have no non-Beast or Plant-type monsters in my graveyard, I can revive Naturia Pineapple!" Doremi's graveyard glowed, signaling Pineapple's return. It sprung up from the ground with its 100 Def.

"Next, I will summon Lonefire Blossom!" Doremi's new monster arrived with 500 Atk. "Lonefire Blossom no kouka hatsudou! Once per turn, I can tribute any Plant-type monster to special summon another from my deck! And with Naturia Pineapple out, all of my monsters become Plants!"

"They were already Plants to begin with," Pop deadpanned.

"I'll tribute Naturia Pineapple to special summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!" Lonefire Blossom ignited it's stem and used Pineapple for the fuel. The fire became a portal through which Tytannial could come through. The powerful and regal monster sported 2800 Atk. "Now, I'll attack your set monster with Bamboo-san!" Bamboo Shoot charged towards the monster. It revealed itself to be Spirit Reaper, and Bamboo Shoot's charge was deflected by some kind of barrier.

"Spirit Reaper cannot be destroyed by battle," Akatsuki explained, "Though if targeted by a card effect then, unless said effect removes it form the field, negates its effects, or flips it face-down, it'll be destroyed. In addition, if Spirit Reaper ever deals you damage via direct attack, you lose a random card from your hand."

"Not a bad card," Doremi replied, _I can't get past it, so I'll have to wait until I get something that can._ "Turn end!"

"It's all riding on this. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Akatsuki looked at his card and closed his eyes. "I'll set one monster. Turn end."

"If that's a Ryko," Hazuki surmised, "Then he'll be able to destroy Doremi's Bamboo Shoot and free his spells and traps."

"Then we better hope that Doremi has a way to get rid of both before the turn is over," Onpu replied.

"I need something to get those monsters off the field. Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Dormei looked at her card and smiled. "First, I'll special summon Naturia Pineapple from my graveyard again. Then, I will activate the spell Trade-In! By discarding one Lv8 monster, I can draw two more from my deck!" Doremi sent her cards and smiled again at the two she drew. "Next, I will tribute Pineapple using Lonefire's effect and special summon Gigaplant!" Doremi's new monster emerged from the fiery portal with 2400 Atk.

"Next, I will use my normal summon to grant Gigaplant his ability!" Doremi's monster glowed for a bit as its power awakened. "Gigaplant no kouka hatsudou! Once per turn, I can special summon any Plant or Insect from my hand or graveyard! I'll special summon Naturia Rosewhip!" Gigaplant drove its vines into the ground, bringing up Rosewhip and its 1700 Def.

"Now, I'll tune Lv3 Lonefire Blossom with Lv3 Naturia Rosewhip!"Doremi raised her hand. "Great dragon of the Ice Barrier! Heed my cry and help me! Synchro Summon! Break free, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Loneifre Blossom and Naturia Rosewhip turned vanished into light. Appearing in their place was a massive wall of ice with a noticeable shape inside. As Doremi chanted, the ice cracked and finally shattered, revealing Brionac and its 2300 Atk. "Brionac no kouka hatsudou! I can discard any number of cards to return the same number of cards to the hand! I'll discard one card to return Spirit Reaper!"

Brionac took Doremi's offering and let out a frigid blast, forcing Spirit Reaper to flee. "Now, I will overlay Brionac with Gigaplant for an Xyz summon!" Both of dormei's monsters turned into light and flew into a red vortex. "Hana-chan! Fight with me! Awareru! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7!" Everyone looked as Hana's signature monster emerged from the vortex, sporting its usual 2700 Atk.

"Where did-?" Aiko began.

"Either Hana lent it to her or she pulled it from a Duel Terminal," Pop replied.

"Go Doremi-mama! Fito!" Hana cheered.

"Now, since I Xyz summoned it with two Lv6 monsters instead of Chaos Overlaying, I can use its ability immediately!" Doremi explained, "By detaching one material, I can take any monster from the field or either graveyard and return it to its owner's hand! I'll target your set card!" Messier 7 absorbed one of the lights orbiting it and fired a burst of light at Akatsuki's set monster. It moments, it had been banished back to Akatsuki's hand. "Now, I'll activate Monster Reborn so I can revive the monster I detached! Welcome back, Gigaplant!"

"That's it," said Onpu, "Unless Akatsuki has a monster that can stop Doremi's attacks, it's over."

All of Doremi's monsters except Naturia Bamboo Shoot attack Akatsuki directly, reducing him to 1000 LP. "Bamboo-san? Are you ready?" Doremi asked. Bamboo Shoot turned to his master and nodded. "Hai."

"I concede defeat to you, Doremi-chan," Akatsuki said as Naturia Bamboo Shoot landed his attack. Akatsuki's LP fell to 0.

Doremi wins!

"Well played, Doremi-chan!" Akatsuki said cheerfully, "That was just amazing!"

"Arigatou, Akatsuki-kun!" Doremi replied as hearts fill her eyes.

"There she goes again," Pop deadpanned, "Swooning over Akatsuki-kun like she wants to marry him."

"Ney, Pop-chan?" Hana began, "Can we duel? You, Momo-mama, and Hana-chan have no FLAT4 others!"

"Are you suggesting a three-way duel, Hana-chan?" Momoko asked.

"Un!"

"I'm all for it!" Pop replied, getting pumped.

All three activated their duel disks and their LP meters went to 8000. "Duel!"

"I'll start things off! Watashi no Turn! Draw!" Pop said with enthusiasm, "I'll start with Sweltering Heat Transmission Field! With this, I can send two Laval monsters from my deck to my graveyard! I'll send Laval Magma Cannoneer and Laval Volcanic Handmaiden!" Pop sent her cards and they immediately began to glow. "Handmaiden no kouka hatsudou! When sent to the graveyard, If there is another rLaval there other than Handmaiden, then I can send a Laval from my deck to the graveyard! I'll send another Handmaiden!" And just like before, it too glowed for its effect.

"I've heard of this," said Onpu, "The player sends two more Handmaidens and another Laval to the graveyard."

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" Pop said. She send her cards and then resumed her turn. "Now, I'll activate Rekindling!"

"I'll Discard Maxx 'C' to that effect!" Momoko called.

"Hana-chan too!" Hana added as she discarded hers.

Pop special summoned three Handmaidens and two Cannoneers. "Now, I'll tune Lv4 Cannoneer with Lv1 Handmaiden!" Pop shouted. ""Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! T.G. Hyper Librarian!" And with that, Pop's new monster arrived with 2400 Atk. "Now I'll tune my other Cannoneer with another Handmaiden! A driving force of certainty makes its way through the hordes. A flash of hope becomes my ally! Synchro Summon! Get ready, Ally of Justice Catastor!" And from another light, Catastor arrived with 2200 Atk.

"Hyper Librarian no kouka hatsudou! Since there was a synchro summon, I can draw one card!" Pop shouted.

"And that will be another for us, Pop-chan," replied Momoko.

"I'm not worried," Pop grinned, "Since I have a tuner out, I can special summon Boost Warrior in Def position!" Boost Warrior appears with 200 Def. "Now, I'll tune Lv1 Boost Warrior with Lv1 Handmaiden! "Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" And with that, Pop's monster appeared with 1500 Def. "Formula Synchron allows me to draw when summoned. And combined with Hyper Librarian, I get two!"

"Demo, Pop-chan," Hana replied, "You're letting us draw even more!"

Pop smirked. "Like I said: I'm not worried." Pop glanced at her opponent's hands. "Now, I'll tunes Lv5 Hyper Librarian and Lv5 Catastor with Lv2 Formula Synchron!"

"she better not be-!" Momoko's look of confidence vanished.

"She is!" Hana shrieked.

"Hai!" Pop looked up towards her new monster. ""Gathering stars becomes one, as new bonds will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The Light of Evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!" And with a mighty burst that shook the whole arena, Shooting Quasar Dragon arrived, bringing with it its 4000 Atk. "Next, I will activate Monster Reborn to revive Hyper Librarian!"

"And that's more draw power for her us!" Momoko said, trying to maintain her confidence.

"Momo-mama," Hana replied, "Hana-chan don't think it's working."

"Pop-chan just got out one of the most powerful cards in the game," Fujio explained, "Shooting Quasar Dragon can negate anything except summons, so of course they'll be unnerved."

"You don't have to explain it like that, Fujio-kun," Hazuki replied.

"If you say so."

Momoko and Hana exchanged glances.

"I'll activate Pot of Avarice! By returning Catastor, Boost Warrior, Formula Synchron, Laval Volcanic Handmaiden, and Laval Magma Cannoneer to my deck, I can draw two cards!" Pop exclaimed. She took her cards and drew two more. "And now, I'll activate another Rekindling!" Pop special summons two Handmaidens and a Cannoneer. "I'll tune Lv4 Cannoneer with Lv1 Handmaiden! From the molten fields and the burning forests comes a being born for battle! The might wielded will burn through all! Synchro Summon! Slice and Dice, Laval Dual Slasher!" Pop's chant heralded the appearance of her monster, which had 2400 Atk.

"And with a handmaiden still out, I can special summon another Boost Warrior! But he won't stay for long!" Pop raised her hand.

"Here we go again," Momoko muttered.

Pop tuned Boost Warrior with Handmaiden and once again synchro summoned Formula Synchron. "Ready everyone?"

"She's doing it again? !" Doremi gasped.

"I believe so, Doremi-chan," Akatsuki replied.

"Oh boy."

And sure enough, Pop tuned T.G. Hyper Librarian and Laval Dual Slasher with Formula Synchron to synchro summon yet another Shooting Quasar Dragon. The mighty creature rocked the arena anew.

"Oh my god!" Momoko shouted.

"I'll set five cards. Turn end!" Pop shot both of her opponents a look of amusement.

Momoko and Hana just blinked. They looked at the cards they had in hand, to each other, and then back at both Shooting Quasar Dragons.

"Okay! You win, Pop-chan!" Hana said hastily. She put her hand on top of her deck.

Hana loses!

"I'm going to have to scoop too," Momoko lamented, "Sorry everyone. Hana-chan and I just couldn't make this interesting." Momoko put her hand on top of her deck too.

Pop wins!

"Just like that, and you're just going to scoop?" Pop asked, "I really wanted to see if this could work."

"It did, Pop-chan," Doremi replied, "You got two monsters with Omni-negate out, had five sets cards, and even if both Quasar Dragons were destroyed, you would still have two 3300 Atk monsters that could stop any destruction effect."

"Well, I guess you could say that," Pop replied.

Just then, Jou-sama approached the group. Majorin, Amelia, and Megan accompanied her.

"We all saw those duels," Jou-sama said with joy, "And they were all spectacular, one way or another."

"The way you all handled your decks shows just how much you've grown as duelists," Majorin complimented.

Jou-sama turned to leave the arena. She gestured the others to follow.

"I'm not exactly too keen on championships," Amelia stuttered, "But, if I may, perhaps you might be able to actually participate?"

"We need to get invites to those tournaments," Hazuki explained, "And even then, we'll have to win them."

"And the only way to do that is by winning regionals," Onpu added, "Those are out of our league for now."

"How hard can they be?" Megan asked.

"Just about every deck there is something cheap like Wind-ups, Inzektors, Dark Worlds, Dragonsworn, ectera," Onpu explained, "Our decks wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh. I see," Megan replied. She gave a disheartened look. "I haven't been to any of these tournaments, let alone actually start playing competitively."

Megan sighed. It was then that the group made it outside the Castle.

"If our magic can allow us to weaken foes if we beat them in a card game, then maybe…" jou-sama pondered out loud. She activated her duel disk, took Verz Bahamut, Verz Ophion, and Verz Ouroboros from her deck and placed them on the slots. "I wonder…" Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of ight. When it faded, Verz Bahamut, Verz Ophion, and Verz Ouroboros were standing before Jou-sama, dwarfing everything present.

"Sugoi!" Hana shouted.

"If we can do that with our magic, then maybe…" Majorin wasted no time in putting it into practice. When she was done, Dark Armed Dragon stood before her as well.

"Lady Rin?" Amelia beckoned, "A little help, if you please?"

Majorin touched Amelia's duel disk and transferred some magic into it. Moments later, Judgment Dragon stood before Amelia.

"Let's all give it a try!" Doremi called.

"Hai!" The Ojamajos replied in unison.

Doremi summoned Naturia Barkion.

Hazuki summoned Daigusto Eguls.

Aiko summoned XX-Saber Gottoms.

Pop summoned Lavalval Dragon.

Onpu summoned Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana.

Momoko summoned Gem-Knight Master Dia.

Hana summoned Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7.

"Minna," Jou-sama called, "How about we take a flight around Majo Kai in style?"

"Demo ne, Jou-sama," Aiko began, "Mine and Momoko's monsters don't fly!"

"Leave that to us!" Doremi replied. She ushered Naturia Barkion to grab hold of XX-Saber Gottoms while Hazuki asked Daigusto Eguls to pick up Gem-Knight Maser Dia with its talons.

"Meg-chan! Hop on!" Jou-sama offered. Megan jumped onto Verz Ophion while Jou-sama mounted Verz Ouroboros. Everyone mounted their respective monsters and took off.

Everyone, led by Jou-sama, took off into the sky.

The group could be seen flying over Majo Toron's laboratory. She went outside and waved to the group. They waved back.

Hana lands at the Majo Kai Kindergarten, where she tells her childhood friends about the adventures that she and the others recently had. They were amazed.

The group could now be seen flying low to the ground. The Shadow Ojamajos were hidden behind various trees and bushes. They silently spite the group…except Shadow Hana, who secretly gave her Light Half a smile of respect.

Hana spotted Shadow Hana and returned the smile. The other Ojamajos caught wind of this and warned Hana to be cautious.

Jou-sama led them all to the Love Supreme Forest. Majo Tourbillon and Baba were seen there… and they gave the group a respectful nod.

Sitting on the roof of the Mahou-Dou, Kaworu Nagisa looked at the door to Majo Kai. Something like and octagon-shaped plate of energy forced the portal open, allowing him to glimpse Jou-sama and the group flying in the distance.

The group splits up. Doremi's group includes the remaining Ojamajos while Jou-sama's group includes Majorin, Amelia, and Megan. They say their goodbyes and take off in different directions.

Jou-sama lands back at the Castle and dismisses her three Dragons. Majorin and Amelia each dismiss their respective Dragons too. All four of them go inside the Castle.

The Ojamajos land at the door back to Ningen Kai and dismiss their monsters. They give one final glance to Majo Kai before leaving through the door…Until the next adventure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next night, in a dark forest clearing…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Minna," Jou-sama said, "Is everyone present?"<p>

"Hai!" the Ojamajos and Megan replied.

"As always," Majorin said.

"But of course," Amelia replied.

"Very well." Jou-sama took a look around. "I feel that we may have to eliminate the card's ability to resonate with our magic."

"Eh!" the Ojamajos called out.

"Demo ne, we can use these cards to weaken the Shadows!" Doremi called.

"Yes," Amelia replied, "But they can weaken us too. That and it's also proven to cause severe problems."

"The Verz was one of them," Majorin added, "And we barely averted it."

"In short, I feel that this resonation is more trouble than it's worth," Jou-sama said, "Which is why I ask you: Use Magical Stage and eliminate the resonance!"

The Ojamajos gave a long silence.

Finally, Doremi broke it. "Jou-sama? Is there anything really wrong with having this game the way it is?"

"If we need to discuss it, then we will," Jou-sama replied, "Or world didn't used to rely on a simple card game to decide everything."

"Case in point: it didn't exist 1000 years ago, let alone the past 100 years," Majorin added, "It's really only existed since Kazuki Takahashi came up with the idea and the fans took an interest in it."

"Demo ne, the Shadows and other foes can be weakened by beating them at this game!" Hazuki said.

"That may be," Jou-sama replied, "But they could do the same to us too."

"Case in point: When Shadow Momoko and Shadow Onpu defeated both Onpu-chan and Hazuki-chan in their tag duel," Majorin further added, "Even if they did cheat."

"We also can't forget about it being luck based," Onpu said, "If either of you had Effect Veiler in hand when Kada used Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, then you could've had a better chance."

"Not to mention that when Velier'd, Neo Galaxy-Eyes forgets he was summoned using Galaxy-Eyes," Pop added, "Your cards would've been free until he got another out."

"And yet, Kada won by happening to have a card that could stop Inverz Roach's effect," Amelia said, "That's luck too."

"And then there's the fact that our magic can inadvertently bring to life some plague that only existed in the card game," Jou-sama said again.

"Case in point: The Verz," Majorin added, "And it nearly got out and took over."

"Not to mention how Majo Isabelle nearly succeeded in taking over Majo Kai with it," Amelia said, "At least, according to Majo Heart and the others."

"And then there's how you can actually make the monsters real," Megan added, "That can't be good at all."

"Meg-chan is right," Jou-sama said, "When Black Queen finds out, we will have a full-scale war on our hands." Jou-sama turned and faced the night sky. "In the end, it's too troublesome to keep around." Jou-sama turned towards the Ojamajos again. "Our world didn't start out relying on a card game. It didn't start out by making something that should be fun this dangerous. And I have no intention of letting this card game remain as is."

"Well, you have my vote, Jou-sama," Megan said. Aiko and Momoko agreed.

"Hana-chan really wanted to have a rematch with Shadow ana-chan," Hana lamented, "Hana-chan agree too, I guess." Pop gave an approving nod.

"Then we'll find something else to beat the Shadows with," Doremi said. Hazuki nodded in response.

"Even if we can't use this game anymore," Onpu began, "We can still play it in our free time."

The Ojamajos and Megan got into position. "Is everyone ready?" Doremi asked.

"Un!" everyone else replied.

"Majorin and I will lend our power," Jou-sama promised.

"Let's get started," Majorin said.

"Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!" Doremi chanted.

"PaiPai PonPoi Shiyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pameruku Laluku Takarakani!" Aiko chanted.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Peruton Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted.

"Pipitto Puritto Hogarakani!" Pop chanted.

"Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!" Hana chanted.

"Pokorana Popolonu Nyanakani!" Megan chanted.

Majorin snapped her fingers and added her power to the mix.

"Magical Stage!" everyone said in unison.

"Eliminate the resonance between our magic and the cards!" Jou-sama commanded as she added her power to the spell.

The massive spell erupted into a wave that spread out all over the world and into others. When it finally ended, everyone got out their decks.

"Does anyone get the feeling that our decks no longer feel familiar?" Doremi asked.

"You're not the only one," Onpu replied, "My deck just feels like a normal deck of cards."

"So it was the resonance that allowed us to feel a bond with our decks?" Hazuki surmised.

"I believe so," Jou-sama replied, "Then again, it may have been my fault that our magic could resonate with the cards in the first place."

"Nani?" Megan asked.

"Remember when I dueled against Mr. Nerf using an early version of the Verz deck and how I tapped into the dark power?" Jou-sama turned towards the group. "When I brought the Verz to life, I may also have caused the resonance. This resonance may also explain why everyone so took to the game and allowed it to decide just about everything in their lives."

"And if that's the case," Majorin said, "Then I foresee a fall in interest now that the resonance is gone."

"It may be for the best. Our world shouldn't rely on a children's card game to decide everything for us."

There was another silence. This time, it was short, and Doremi was the one who broke it.

"I want steak," Doremi said as she half-drooled, "Let's celebrate with steak?"

"Why not?" Jou-sama replied, "Is anyone else-?" Jou-sama got several looks form the others. They were all in agreement. "Let's get started!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At an unspecified location…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, they have decided to get rid of the resonance she inadvertently caused?" asked one voice. It came from a monolith whose only feature was a sign saying "Sound Only" and having #1 written on it. It spoke in a distorted voice.<p>

"I would presume so," replied a similar monolith, only this one had #2 on it. It also spoke in a distorted voice.

"The resonance kept their minds on a children's card game and prompted them to use that to solve their issues," the monolith with #3 on it stated, "And thus, allowing us to avoid their eyes. Without it, we cannot keep them off our trails for long."

"We don't have to," replied monolith #4, "All we need is an unwitting pawn to distract them while we do our work."

"And I know just who to use," said monolith #5, "Shall we-?"

"We need all the advantages we can get," monolith #6 said, "We will take your suggestion."

"Very well," monolith #1 said, "Get the pawn ready. And make sure that they, and _all_ who would oppose it, suspect nothing."

"And what of the Angels?" monolith #5 asked.

"With Angels 3-17 loose," monolith #4 began, "We will have our hands full with just simply keeping from discovering us."

"Only one of them was ever captured," monolith #2 deadpanned, "And the others simply couldn't find the captor until it was done."

"Very well," monolith #1 said, "We will conceal ourselves and our operations. Anything else that can be used as a distraction would very much be appreciated. In the meantime, we will prepare for the operations at hand."

"Affirmative!" monoliths #2-6 replied. All six monoliths vanished into the darkness…

* * *

><p>-End of Chapter-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It worked on the epilogue bit before the rest of the chapter. This also sets the stage for another story I'm preparing to write. The next one also is NOT Neon Ojamajo Evangelion, but it will help set the stage for that one. The prequel to this fic, which will be written first, will also help.**

**I am aware that I sped through the fic. And because of that, some of the things I wanted to put in but never got the chance to, such as Black Queen dueling Skaj and winning as well as Jou-sama actually using her old Six Samurai deck. However, the quality of this fic doesn't concern me, unlike a few I want to make.**


End file.
